Predestined 1x02 : There's No Place Like Home
by NextGeneration
Summary: Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where they may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a storm threatens to destroy the city. And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew,once upon another timeline? R
1. A Hostage Situation

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's Notes :**This is the second story in my next generation series. Yay, I have one story, well three and half under my belt. Yes that's right, the first one is finished -obviously- and I have episode three and seven done. Also, half of four is done. Yes I know that doesn't make sense, but come one! When an idea pops in my head, I have to write it down. And I am proud to say that half my season is planned.

Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six.

Also, I have decided that my story will center around certain characters, with the others thrown in. But from the first story (Which I recommend you read first) you may have noticed what characters would be the main. Main characters are : Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Henry Jr, Caleb, and Emily. I know most people center their stories around Wyatt and Chris, but I felt the need to give Phoebe and Paige's children a chance to shine. So I took one of each, and I have plans for Emily and Caleb. Also Kelsey, Emily's roommate is a friend of theirs and may be in here a bit, but she's more of a supporting main character? And don't worry. The other siblings ; Ana, Callie, Melinda, Elizabeth, Katy will be in here. Not at every waking moment, but they will be in here and they will have some major parts in some episodes. And for those of you that love them, their parents will be in here, as will Billie and her family - eventually. I don't know when I'll have Billie show up, I need to work her into an episode I think. And I will. I promise.

**To My Readers :** I have been asked several questions, and I will answer them. Yes - you will learn the identity of the Source, I have it all planned out. I just don't know _when _I want that tidbit to come out. And when will Chris find out about the other past, I can honestly yell you that it isn't this one. He will continue to have his flash backs, _he will _find out in Predestined 1x03 : No Rest For The Witches.

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary :**Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another timeline?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter One : A Hostage Situation.

Emily sighed as she flipped through the channels once again, praying to every deity that existed that by some miracle a half decent show would appear on the guide and she could watch it. It was bad enough that _everyone _had insisted that she stayed at the manor until she was better, but the fact that there was nothing on TV sent her to a whole new level of pissed, which was not like her. Emily Simms was not a violent person by any stretch of the imagination, unless demons were involved, but that didn't count.

Seeing that the only thing that was on the television was soap operas, she rolled her eyes and shut it off. It had been five days, but she hadn't sunk to the level that she would watch _that_. It was all the same. It was nothing but stories about cheating and adultery, and people coveting after things they didn't have. And she would not sink that low.

Groaning in frustration, she pulled herself up so she could actually be sitting, well more like attempted to. Once she was half sitting up, she gave up because she couldn't sit up any further without her stomach starting to hurt. Every time she went to sit up, the same piercing pain she felt when she had been shot with the arrow went through her body.

And according to what the Elders had told them, that was to be expected. Even though she had been healed, it would still be sore for about a week. She rolled her eyes, the elders had lied. It wasn't _sore, _it hurt like hell and when this was over she was having someone orb her up there so she could have a word with them and explain to them the difference between _sore _and _painful_.

What was even worse was the fact that she was always alone in the manor and she was about to go crazy. Piper was at the restaurant, Leo was teaching at Magic School, Melinda was at school, and Wyatt and Chris had their classes. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the classes, or rather class she had missed. She had missed her debate, which had been Wyatt's idea. Her eyes narrowed further as she thought about that, damn cheater, she grumbled mentally.

But Wyatt had told Emily's mother to give her an acceptable excuse, and then Wyatt had been 'mysteriously' absent that day so their professor rescheduled their debate considering the two leaders had been out 'sick.' But the fact that she was stuck at home unable to do anything, she had been catching up on her reading, and when it _was _time for the debate, she would blow Wyatt out of the water.

Looking at the time, she sighed. Kelsey should be done her classes soon and so should Wyatt, and they better come save her from her lethal boredom, or she didn't care. She would get up off this couch, no matter how much it hurt. She would rather feel pain than loose her mind all together. And she was at the point that no one could make her stay at the manor.

As long as she didn't push herself, she was fine on her own. Her breathing was better and she could actually keep her food down, and as long as she didn't sit up completely, she could sit up. But being stuck in the manor all day _alone_ was ruining all her happiness. She was literally safe from all demons coming into the manor. Thanks to Chris, the whole manor was surrounded by crystals because she was left alone during the day.

She had to get Caleb to promise to hold the younger of the Halliwell brothers down once she could actually move again. After the comments he had been making over the past five days, she had earned the right to give him a few good punches. Hearing someone orb in, she didn't even bother to look over. "Speak of the devil," she muttered. Seeing Chris plop down in the chair beside her she frowned, "I was just thinking about you," she stated simply, seeing his raised eyebrow.

Chris smiled, "hmm," he said simply, winking at the woman he thought of as a sister. He had known Emily almost his whole life, and she was a member of the family, and that was why they were keeping her here. They didn't want anything to happen to her until she was at full strength, or until they found out who the new Source was, and what he wanted with them. Chris smiled pleasantly at Emily's glare. "Thinking about me, were you?" Seeing Emily roll her eyes, he chuckled slightly, "so how is the patient doing this afternoon?"

Emily muttered something unintelligent under her breath, much to Chris' amusement. Seeing that Chris was waiting for an answer, she let out a frustrated breath. "Not to bad for a prisoner, you?"

Chris chuckled at her tone, sounding distinctly unsympathetic about her mood. He nodded, "well I'm doing just peachy," he stated simply, ducking to avoid the pillow Emily threw his way. "But it could be a hell of a lot worse," he pointed out, his eyes straying to where they had seen the arrow in her stomach.

Emily crossed her arms stubbornly, and tried to keep the pout in, she really did, but it didn't work. Her bottom lip trembled slightly until she had 'the pout' on her face and looked towards Chris. "I'm failing to see how."

Chris smirked, "you could be a hostage."

Emily rolled her eyes, Chris had definitely gotten him mother's sense of humour, and while he could be funny, she just wasn't in the mood. "A hostage has hope of a ransom," she huffed. "And I basically am, only the people who usually come to my rescue are in on it." She frowned, "and I'm bored," she whined.

Chris smiled, "want to watch a movie then?" Seeing Emily immediately perk up, he laughed and walked over to the movies. Turning to face Emily he wagged his eyebrows, "what's your pleasure?"

If it had been anyone that had asked her that, Emily would have raised her eyebrows at the choice of words, but not with Chris. Sure, Chris was attractive, and any woman would be lucky to have him, but she didn't think of him that way. And he didn't think of her that way, he was the baby brother she had never had, and Chris thought of her as a sister.

She smiled and wiggled her feet out from underneath the many quilts that were on top of her and clicked her heels together three times, "there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up the well worn movie, but smiled nonetheless. "Wizard of Oz it is then," he said simply as he walked back over to her feet a lifted them up, then sat where they had been resting. Seeing Emily's glare, he placed her feet on his lap and pressed play. And watched intently as the movie began playing.

* * *

In The Underworld.

The leader of the Underworld pulled his hood up over his head as he left the shadows, the Halliwells were looking for his identity now, and there was no reason to show his face. The whole Underworld knew who he was, not by name for he had no name, but for his reputation and the power that he held.

He watched as the blond witch and the youngest brother watched 'The Wizard of Oz,' seeing them laugh, evil glee appeared in his eyes. "The Wizard of Oz," he stated simply as he stroke his chin, then a thought hit him. Seeing the demon shimmer out, he laughed. "Oz it is then," he agreed, repeating Chris' words. "Oz it is."

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Starring:  
Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms  
Anne Hathaway ... Kelsey Vincent

With:  
Eliza Dushku ... Katy Halliwell  
Rachel Bilson ... Elizabeth Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews

Camera pans over the Golden Gate Bridge, and then slowly pans across the city, and a large dark cloud can been seen heading towards the city. Until the camera descends to Paige's apartment.

* * *

"I am not overreacting," Melinda insisted as she walked around Ana's room, ignoring how Ana, Callie, and Katy were rolling their eyes at her. "But at the same time, we need to be prepared when the Source comes after us," she said simply as she handed two potions to each of her cousins.

"She really is Aunt Piper's daughter," Katy said as she whispered to Ana, only to smile sweetly when Melinda gave her a dirty look. "Mel," she said as she climbed off the bed and walked over to Melinda and gave her a hug. "I told you we would be fine. Nothing is going to happen to any of us - we wont let it."

Melinda frowned and looked to her other cousins, and watched as the twins nodded. Sighing she hugged Katy back, "I know that's what you said," she pulled back and smiled, "but at the same time, we need to be prepared."

And with that, Callie groaned and fell back onto her sister's bed and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I know you're a worry-wart, but can we please watch the movie now?" She whined, looking up at Melinda, batting her eyelashes.

Ana nodded, "I agree with Callie on this," she stated, "but we'll take the potions," she said, seeing Melinda's scolding look. "But Mel, honey, please relax. There hasn't been any Source activity in almost a week, and he hasn't tried to kill us. So can we please relax?"

Sighing, Melinda gave in. But Ana should have really knocked on wood.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into the hallway of his childhood home with Kelsey in tow, followed by a column of blue orbs that materialized into his cousin Henry Jr. Shaking his head, he sensed for his friend and brother, and raised an eyebrow when he sensed that they were both in the living room. Walking towards the doorway to the living room he paused when he heard Emily's musical laugh, that was good.

Shaking his head he walked into the living room and smiled when he seen Emily laid down on the couch covered in a million blankets with her feet resting on Chris. Walking in, he walked over to the chair onside of Emily and looked at her, "and how is the sick 'ittle baby today?" He asked in a baby voice, his smile widening as Emily adjusted herself so she could glare at him to his face.

Rolling her eyes, Emily leaned back and crossed her arms, looking towards the screen and watched as the witch melted. Her nose scrunched up, imaging whether what the world would be like if witches couldn't touch water. She shuddered, that would be disgusting. Realising Wyatt wanted an answer she rolled eyes and huffed, "first of all, we're the same age," she pointed out. "And second of all, I am quite capable of turning you and your brother into toads," she warned.

Wyatt frowned and looked at his brother, "Chris," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "What did you do to her _this _time?" He asked, a little anger seeping into his voice. Ever since Emily had been here, all five days, Chris had done nothing but annoy and tease her, and Emily was a difficult enough patient when she was in a good mood. And teasing her the whole day? That was not the way to get her to cooperate.

But before Emily or Chris could answer, Kelsey walked into the room, with Henry Jr trailing behind her, looking as if he were about to go insane with her rambling. "And he stood me up!" Kelsey ranted as she walked into the room and began pacing wildly. "He stood _me _**up**! Can you believe that?" She asked, looking at her best friend who was lying on the couch looking much better than she had five days ago. But she needed to get this off her chest, men were completely unsympathetic and she needed a friend to rant to.

"No," Emily stated simply as Henry Jr laughed at her attempting to sit up again, but one look from her and he walked over and pulled her up slowly so she was sitting, and then put a pillow behind her back. "Thank you," she said bitterly as he walked over and sat on the love-seat across from her and landed with a plop. She frowned as Kelsey continued on with her rant, "how long has she been ranting like this?"

Wyatt sighed, "since we left our class," he glanced at his watch, "so for about an hour," he said. "apparently some guy named Jacob stood her up for lunch," seeing Emily's scrunched up face he held up a hand to her, "don't worry, you don't know him." Seeing Emily's raised eyebrow he added, "she met him at the library two days ago."

Emily rolled her eyes, of course she did, she thought to herself. Hearing Chris snort, she knew he had been listening in on her mind and grabbed a pillow and leaned forward, hitting Chris over the head with the pillow, and punctuated each word with a blow, even when he started laughing and raised his hand in self defence. "Stay ... out ... of ... my ... head ... you're ... not ... invited!" And with one final whack she laid the pillow back on her lap.

Oblivious to what was going on around her, Kelsey continued on with her ranting and pacing. "I mean he just didn't show up! I waited for fifteen minutes, and he didn't show! When I got back to the apartment I checked my voice mail _and _my e-mail _and _the voice mail on my _cell _phone ... hell I even checked my _mail _for a letter! Zip, zilch, nodda! The son of a bitch didn't even give me a lame excuse!" She began shaking her head as she circled the coffee table. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Jerk," Emily agreed, even though she was really paying attention. In her mind it was about time a guy stood her up, with all the _different _guys Kelsey dated at the same time, it amazed her that more didn't stand her up.

Kelsey froze in mid step and glared at her friend. "Emily," she warned, "I am detecting a lack of sympathy in your voice." She shook her head vigorously and began pacing and pointed at Henry Jr and Wyatt. "You're just as bad as them!"

Emily rolled her eyes and stretched a little bit, even though it hurt, maybe if Wyatt and the others saw her stretching, they would believe her when she told them she was cleared to go home, and to help look for demons. But that one was iffy, she would wait until she was safe in her own apartment before she let the negotiation go that far, otherwise she would never get out of the manor.

"Kelsey," she said, turning to look at her friend. "I am being held hostage in the manor, and haven't breathed fresh air in five days, and when I tell people I feel fine or better, they don't believe me. I am being as sympathetic as I can under the circumstances," she narrowed her eyes. "You want me to be sympathetic? Then get me the hell out of this house. Until then, take what you can get."

"Not happening," Henry Jr sang, only to smile when Emily sent the pillow at him, one that he easily caught.

Kelsey rolled her eyes at her friend and gestured to herself, "okay Miss Depressed over there, can we get back to me please? I am having a crisis here! Peter stood me up!" She raged.

Wyatt frowned, "Peter?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Henry who shrugged, looking back at Kelsey his frown deepened. "I though it was Jacob that stood you up?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "get with the program Wyatt!" She whined, "Jacob and I went on a date _last _night. Peter was supposed to meet me for lunch _today_," she grumbled. "He so isn't getting a second date."

"Wouldn't it be a first date?" Chris asked Kelsey, but realised his mistake when she turned to glare at him. "What?" He asked raising his hand in defence, "technically you two never went out on a first date."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and wagged her finger at him, "keep pushing me," she warned. She looked at Emily, "I'm sorry you're going insane, but you have to admit that that isn't much of a stretch from normal Emily mode. But me? I was stood up!"

Everyon rolled their eyes as Kelsey stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath. "Bitter, party for one," Wyatt muttered, but he was smiling, they all were. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Damn right I'm bitter!" Came Kelsey's voice from the kitchen, causing everyone to chuckle at the sour tone of her voice.

Seeing everyone in a good mood, Emily knew this was her chance. "So, when can I go home?" This was met by groans all around, "what?"

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source smirked as he flipped through his book of spells. Despite being a incompetent, spineless worm, Candon had been quite amusing and helpful. Because of that demon he had the Grimoire. Yes, he wasn't reading from any book. It was the Grimoire, the very book that the Charmed Ones had hidden, that he now possessed. They may have the Book of shadows, but he had the Grimoire.

Frowning, he added some mandrake root to the pot in front of him and sighed as he began the incantation. They would all pay, and this would kill them. It was a fool proof plan, one that even a spineless demon lackey could handle. And he would have his revenge.

Minutes later there was a wave of black smoke circling around him, until it rested in front of him and slowly formed into the silhouette of a body, then formed into that of a demon. A scruffy looking demon, but this demon would help him with his vengence.

Smiling in anticipation, the Source looked at his new allie. "I have a job for you," he said simply, and nodding the demon walked out of the shadows and knelt on one knee. Lifting his head, he he smirked at the Source.

"what do you need, my liege." And with that, his face was visible. It wasn't just any scruffy, low level demon. It was Gith, the same demon that had tried to kill the Charmed Ones 23 years earlier and almost succeeded, but more than that. He had a score to settle with the younger Halliwell brother. And this time, Chris would not get away alive. Whether he knew what he had done or not, he would die.

To Be Continued...


	2. Haunt My Mind

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note :** Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary : **Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another time-line?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Two : Haunt My Mind.

The Source frowned, sending the ones he had chosen to another dimension, that didn't seem like enough to him. It made appear as though he didn't have the guts to deal with them all at one time - which wasn't true. He did not fear the Halliwells, but he was no fool. Only a fool would take them all on at once.

He needed something to keep the others busy as the others were unavailable. Smirking he waved his hand and Daquin shimmered in and immediately fell to one knee. "Yes my liege," he said instantly.

The Source smirked, he liked an obedient demons just as much as he liked an honest demon. "According to the news," he said slowly, "there is a chance of a storm in the next couple days." Turing to stare at Daquin, he smirked. "Those news reporters are so unreliable," he stated.

"My Lord?"

"I have made many connections in the magical community, Daquin," The Source continued as thought Daquin never spoke. "One of these groups are the Elementals," he stated, "and it is my knowledge that Alana is now in charge," he smirked, "ever since the passing of the old mother nature." He looked at Daquin as he paced, "and Alana owes me a favour, but more than that, she is loyal. Tell her I need her assistance in the current matter."

Daquin shimmered out. The new mother nature, a useful comrade to have, but mostly because he had killed the old mother nature did she take the position. But nonetheless, she would be able to keep the others busy. And _that_, that was all that mattered. "I hope you everything ready Gith," he said as he sensed the demon lurking in the shadows, "it is almost time."

* * *

Chris scanned the cavern he was in as he walked around quietly, the Source had been quiet for the past five days, but Chris knew when someone was being quiet, it only meant they were planning something. He didn't know _where _this new paranoia was coming from, nor did he know where all the knowledge he now possessed of demons and the like were coming for, and if he was being honest, he was afraid to find out.

Hearing whispering, Chris wandered towards the voices and smirked as he seen a group of five demons talking. He needed answers. If the Source held some grudge against his family, then Chris knew it was his responsibility to find out why. He didn't know why, but lately the feeling that it was his job to take care of everyone, it had been growing in the pit of his stomach.

If had started the same time as his flashbacks, but he didn't know where or why those images were plaguing his mind. He wasn't a physic and he didn't have premonitions, so he had ruled that out. And he knew it could be someone playing with his head, but that didn't seem likely. Though he didn't remember the images, he felt as though he had seen them before. So there was one conclusion - he was going insane.

Seeing the demons, Chris took a deep breath and gripped his hand into a fist and twisted it, smirking as the other demons began looking around muttering to themselves as Chris' chosen victim clutched his chest and fell to the ground, and then, he went up into flames.

Walking out behind the stone, he could practically hear his brother scolding him in his head, telling not to do this. And while it was possible, he knew Wyatt wasn't for Chris was blocking him, he couldn't shake his consciences whose voice was taking on characteristics of his brother's.

"Hey!" He called, smirking when the remaining four demons turned to look at him, all with hateful expressions, and all holding energy balls in their hands, but to Chris' surprise they were all violet. Much like the demon he and Prue had went after, after a demon had tried to use her as a pawn in his game. What was the Source doing to demons? Giving them steroids?

Seeing the ashes, Chris frowned, "I assume that was a friend of yours?" He asked, as an energy ball flew his way. Smirking as two of the demons sent their energy balls at him, Chris waited until they were so close to his face that he could feel the heat from him. And then with a squint of his eyes, he sent them back at their owners and smiled in anticipation. "That all you got?" He asked, he only needed _one _demon to get information. The rest was for one. Yes, Christopher Halliwell was an avid demon hunter, something that terrified his parents and Aunts to no end, but for what reason, he didn't know. It wasn't like it was going to get him killed, he wasn't the type to obsess over one demon. (A/N: Yes he is, even though he doesn't remember, Aha!)

"I'll wipe that arrogant smirk off your face," one of the remaining demons sneered, his eyes narrowing as Chris yawned and looked at him with a bored expression. "Your brother isn't here to protect you now, now is he?!"

Chris narrowed his eyes, why was it that all demons thought he needed his brother to protect him. Sure, he wasn't the Twice Blessed or the next King Arthur, but he wasn't weak either, far from it actually. Even if he was having an off day he would still be able to kick their collective asses. Wyatt was the brawn, Chris was the brains. And Melinda, well she tried to convince her brothers she was the beauty, but that was way off Chris' train of thought.

"What makes you think I need Wyatt to protect me?" Chris challenged, his eyes glazing over white as he starred at the demons, smirking as they took subtle steps backward at the sight of Chris' eyes that looked as though a thin layer of watery paint had been thrown over them. The unnerving part of his being able to influence the weather, and in truth, it reminded it Chris a lot about Storm from X-Men.

"You're only the younger brother," the bigger of the two demons said, and from the looks of him he was the stupid jock that was bravery than the other one. Which was fine by Chris, this demon was annoying him, he could kill this one and get his answers from the other one. The smaller demon wasn't as outspoken, meaning he would probably more likely to give up the answers more easily.

Holding out his hands, Chris sighed as the Underworld shook as he sent lightening at the bigger demon, sending him against the wall where he remained pinned while he was electrocuted. Narrowing his eyelids over his white eyes, the voltage of his electrokinesis increased; incinerating the demon on the spot.

Smirking at the remaining demon, Chris waved his hand and pinned the demon to the wall as the white faded from his eyes, leaving them their normal Jade colour with only a hint of blue in them. "Now," he said, advancing on the demon. "I want some answers, and you're going to give them to me," Chris ordered, he shrugged. "Or you'll end up like your pals," seeing the demon swallow noticeably, Chris smiled, "your choice."

The demon swallowed, "what do you want to know?" He asked, a sheepish smile forming on his face as his eyes traveled behind the younger Halliwell brother, only for them to snap back to Chris as the demon seen Chris make a movement.

"The Source has been oddly inactive over the past five days," Chris said simply, walking towards the demon. "So, what is he planning?"

The demon bit his lip, "I can't tell you," fearing for his life, he rambled on in a rush. "Not because I don't want to, but the Source demands obedience."

Chris starred at the demon, and then he felt himself being pulled into another flashback. This time he was in the Underworld and he could tell from the fact that he was looking up at Wyatt he was younger than he was at the current time.

__

"Wyatt please stop this," he heard himself pleading with his older brother. "This isn't you!" He shouted, hearing his brother's callous laugh, he shook his head. "Wyatt, what would mom say?"

Wyatt's eyes narrowed into slits, giving his already startling evil appearance to become that much more terrifying to the younger brother, and the one thing he had never been was afraid of his brother. "Why don't you tell me Chris," Wyatt sneered, "considering you were the last to see her alive!"

Chris felt tears spring into his eyes as he looked away from his brother, "she wouldn't want this, Wy," he whispered, a sure tone in his voice as he looked back up at his brother. "You're turning into a tyrant!" He pointed out, "and I know you're this prophesized ruler, but rivers of blood will not bring peace, nor will it bring Utopia!"

"No," Wyatt agreed, "but it will bring obedience!"

Chris was suddenly brought out of his flashback as a energy ball collided with the back of his shoulder, sending him flying with an ear-piercing scream of agonizing pain as he felt himself being thrown into a wall from the impact of the energy ball.

"You were putting up a wonderful fight," a voice sneered from behind Chris as he clapped. Focusing his eyes, Chris frowned as he seen a demon walk out of the shadows, he was tall, and dark, and hell Chris was willing to bet some women he knew would find him, dare he say it, handsome. "Right up until the point you spaced out," the demon chided, shaking his head. "So much for not needing big brother Wyatt," he demon cackled, conjuring an athame, sending it at Chris, where it embedded itself in Chris' arm.

Chris frowned as he used his telekinesis to violently send the athame out of his arm and at the demon, then using his telekinesis again, he brought himself to his feet and smirked. "What was that about me needing me brother?"

The demon smirked as the one Chris had been pinning against the wall, fell to the ground. "Leave now," the demon ordered, "before I tell the Source of your betrayal," he ordered, smirking as the demon immediately shimmered out. Sighing, he looked back at Chris, "demons are so unreliable."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "aren't you a demon?"

Smirking, the demon nodded. "Yes I am, meaning that I must be unreliable. But," he contradicted, "you want to know about the Source," he concluded, "but what if I knew about something more important, hypothetically of course." Seeing he had Chris' attention, his smirk became more pronounced. "What if I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt what was causing your flashbacks?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "well normally I would ask you what you know," he stated, narrowing his eyes as he tried to get into the demon's head to see if he was legit. Not getting in, Chris shrugged, "but considering you admitted to being unreliable, I think I'll just be leaving," and with that, Chris orbed out, still clutching his arm. With only one thought in mind, Wyatt was going to _kill _him.

The demon smirked, "you will seek the truth in good time," the demon stated. "All in good time, Christopher."

* * *

Huffing in frustration, Emily slowly swung her legs over the side of Wyatt's old bed and used the headrest to pull herself up. She did not care, if she couldn't leave the manor, fine, but she _was _getting off that blasted bed and getting something to drink.

She was finally permitted to leave the couch, but she was still stuck in the manor - sleeping in Wyatt's old bed, which didn't bother her. Being allowed to walk upstairs meant that they were slowly trusting her, which meant that she was that much closer to getting home.

But the only real reason she wanted something to drink was so she could get some aspirin for her head. The one downfall for being a physic. Seeing things that had been and things that were to be, but the future was confusing to say the least. Nothing was definite, the future could change and with every change she could see it - well, the stuff she picked up on anyway.

She couldn't see_ everything_, that was a Seer's job. She only saw flashes of what were to be, much like premonitions, but they could happen at any point and could be about anything. Whether it was about the weather or her seeing when a test would be beforehand, or even when someone was going to phone her or appear at her doorstep

But not everything she saw was good, some was bad - some was very, very bad and she often found herself waking up with tears streaming down her face. But then a day later she would see the same thing, only because of the decisions someone made, it turned out happy.

So simply, it down right sucked!

Walking into the kitchen Emily's feet made a padding noise as she walked across the flooring, until she reached the fridge and reached up to the top to grab and ice cold bottle of water. She officially hated the Source, his plans that he had for 'if' he succeeded were really starting to put a damper on her night's rest. Which was making her confinement that much more unbearable. Her current prison in mind, Emily opened the drawer up with more effort than she needed to.

Bottoms up, she thought dryly as she twisted off the cap to the aspirin and then tossed the bottle back into the drawer as she went to swallow the pills, meanwhile praying that it allowed her the relief she prayed for.

"Emily?" Wyatt asked in confusion as he saw his friend throw a few aspirin into her mouth and take a sip of water to wash it down. "What's wrong?" He asked as he watched he sigh and slid onto a stool. He could sense great deals of anger, and sorrow from her, but he didn't know where it was from.

Emily smiled a sad smile, "I hate the Source," she said simply, taking a sip of her water as Wyatt came over and sat beside her, their body's closer than they needed to be.

Wyatt nodded at her simply declaration, he had almost had her killed, hell he hated the man. But Emily wasn't like that, that wasn't why she hated him. It was something else, something deeper - and he was willing to bet it was what had woken her up, but he had learned a long time ago not to bet against a physic. It _never _worked out. "Well considering you're not a merciless person, what has he done to make you hate him so much?" He asked, starring at her in concern.

Emily sighed as she began fiddling with the bottle top to her bottle of water, rolling it back and forth between her hands, only to glance up at the clock. "What are you doing up at 1:30 in the morning?" She asked suddenly.

Surprised to have heard her voice, it took Wyatt a minute to answer her. "Oh, I was up studying for the surprise test next week and then I sensed your confusion so I came to see if you were okay." He said, seeing Emily tilt her head to raise an eyebrow at him, he smirked. "You may see the future, but I can read minds," he stated, tapping the side of his head while Emily rolled her eyes. "So what's wrong?"

Emily sighed, "the Source is so damn aggravating because the future keeps shifting," she said simply. "It's like," she trailed off, while her eyebrows pinched together while she searched for a way to state her thoughts. "The future is shifting around so much," she sighed, "I don't know what is going to happen and what's not going to happen," she groaned. "They're all blurry and vague except-" she stopped.

Wyatt starred at her intently, waiting for her to continue which she surely would in a few moments. This was the one thing he hated, her visions. Not because they made it impossible to surprise Emily, but for the simple fact that they made _her _suffer. Especially the bad things, he didn't know how often she woke up crying or screaming because of something she had seen.

"We're at a crossroads," Emily finally said. "It is impossible to know which way this is going to turn out," she met Wyatt's icy blue orbs, "but if the Source wins," she shuddered, "it will literally be hell on earth."

Wyatt nodded, "so this is why you hate the Source?" He asked, "you saw what he would do if he had the chance to do whatever he damn well please," seeing Emily nod and rub her temples, he frowned. "What-" he trailed off and sighed as he held her hand, a smile gracing his features as she laced their fingers together. "Are your powers evolving again?"

Emily cringed as she remembered when her physic powers had evolved when they had attended high school. At one moment she was laughing as she got changed out of her gym clothes and into her street clothes, the next it felt as though she was sitting in front of a computer with the different information passing before her eyes at lightening speed.

That had been when they had evolved to the point she could see anything, anywhere. But when it had first happened, she had seen everything. Every time a classmate had changed their mind, which was quite often in High School, it would flash before her eyes. Which had caused her to pass out and remain in a coma for three days as her mind tried to suppress the invading images.

"No," Emily said quietly. "I know it's basically our responsibility to stop the Source," she said simply, tightening her grip on Wyatt's fingers as he went to pull away. "I don't care Halliwell, I just saw what you were going to say," she said smugly. "But we're all in this together, as a team." She promised. "But seeing what would happen him he isn't stopped," she shook her head, "it's terrible."

Wyatt sighed, knowing that Emily was telling the truth. Even though it was his and the next generation of his family's responsibility to take over, Caleb and Emily, even Kelsey were in this with them. Whether he liked it or not, and he really didn't like it. "Are your visions really _that _bad?" He asked carefully, this was the one thing he couldn't relate to her one. Whenever he tried to get into her mind, to see what she say, she would always concentrate her mind on some random fact until he stopped.

"About the Source? Yeah," Emily said nodding slowly, "but when it comes to the other stuff," she shrugged. "It varies with the more practical things, whether someone asks someone out or not, whether they decide to take a short cut and walk down an alley, and some things," she smiled, "some things are nice."

Wyatt chuckled, "a blessing and a curse," he said simply, watching as Emily's blonde hair fell into her face as she nodded. "So, how do you deal with the terrible things then?" He asked, "I only ask because you block it out from me, so you don't talk to anyone about it," he said slowly, as if daring her to say she confided in someone other than him.

Emily chuckled, "it's hard sometimes," she said slowly. "But I would never burden you, nor anyone else with the things I see," she said honestly, causing Wyatt to shake his head. It amazed him, but Emily found a way to be to _selfless_. "And the good things, they're nice to see," she said, smiling slightly as she leaned against his shoulder.

"And the terrible things?"

Emily scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips together, "they're not so pleasant. So I tend to cry sometimes," she admitted, "that helps sometimes. Which is why you may see me with tears in my eyes when I wake up sometimes," Wyatt nodded. He remembered when they had gone on a school trip she had fallen asleep on the bus, only to wake up crying - that had been the first glimpse he had gotten at how bad the images really were.

Wyatt nodded as he seen her yawn, smirking he orbed them up to his old room and pushed onto the bed gently. "Time for the 'ittle physic to get to bed," he teased, smirking as she laid on the bed, but something was troubling her. "What is it, Em?"

"You do realise the reason I'm awake is because I had nightmares, right?" Seeing Wyatt nod, she rolled her eyes. "And what's to make the big bad visions stay away!?" She demanded, crossing her arms in defiance.

Shrugging, Wyatt waved his arms and the blankets disappeared in a fury of blue and white orbs, only to reappear on top of her. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he smiled, remembering all the times as children that he had done this. "Scoot over," he ordered. Seeing her raise an eyebrow, Wyatt raised the blankets and slid in beside her, memories of her parent's divorce popping into his head. "Night," he said quietly, kissing her head, as he draped an arm over her.

"Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis," Emily murmured quietly.

"What?"

"It's my motto for my visions, 'all things are changing, and we are changing with them," she said sleepily. Snuggling into Wyatt, she smiled. "Night," and within minutes the two friends were fast asleep.

Standing in the doorway, Piper shook her head as she quietly shut the door. Emily and Wyatt sharing a bed would have beother some mothers, their son in bed with a woman. But not Piper, not when that woman was Emily. They had done that countless times as teenagers, Emily sleeping over and her and Wyatt falling asleep watching horror movies. Sighing Piper shook her head as she walked back into her room, those two were perfect for each other. Sliding into her bed, she sighed again. To bad they didn't know it.

* * *

The Source nodded at Alana, "Have fun my dear," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Make me proud," he said simply, and nodding Alana disappeared in a swirl of wind, but as she left, the spot where she had just stood covered in ice. The Source Smirked, "well I guess hell just froze over," he stated as a joke. Seeing that none of the other demons found him funny, he sighed. Demons had _no _sense of humour whatsoever!

Daquin frowned at his master's sense of humour, sometimes it was so easy to see that he was not a full demon, but he was surely the Source. The power he weld at his fingertips made all demons and the like think before opposing him, but more that evil, he had another form of magic. And that made demons question his ruling, but they did not dare speak their thoughts.

"Daquin," The Source said simply turning to met his eyes, effectively bringing Daquin out of his thoughts. "I want you and the demons I appointed earlier to stake out the chosen ones," he ordered, "tell them to attack at dawn." The Source nodded to himself, "they'll be less alert that early in the morning," seeing Daquin nod, The Source narrowed his eyes. Did they not realise that that was their sign to leave. "OUT NOW!" He roared and the demons instantly shimmered away.

Gith smirked at the power that the Source had over these demons. "And what of I my Lord?" He questioned, walking forward and out of the shadows. "When do I get my revenge against, Christopher?"

The Source turned to look at Gith and frowned. "Considering that young Christopher is twenty-two, I cannot help but wonder how you want revenge against him," raising an eyebrow the Source smirked. "Considering you were vanquished nearly twenty-**three **years ago, Gith."

Gith didn't say anything, he only met the Source's eyes and watched as they went Onyx. The Youngest Halliwell brother would pay, sure it had been his mother to actually vanquish him, but it had been Christopher who had thought he could use him. Christopher had believed that he was stupid, but now after all those years in purgatory, he was back. And he would have his revenge.

The Source continued, "but knowing what I know, it may have something to do with a neurotic white lighter traveling back from the future, was it not?" He asked casually, smiling to himself as Gith stiffened. "Oh you would be surprised at what I was taught," he stated. "I know all about the other future," he looked at his crystal ball as he seen Prue stir and wake up. "You are to put the plan into action while the others have them distracted," he met Gith's eyes, "there are some demons who serve their purpose and then are no longer needed," he said, smiling as Gith swallowed. "You may have your revenge, but remember, do _not _loose sight of our goal in the matter," he warned. "Now go!"

Gith nodded and bowed before shimmering out, he would have his revenge against Christopher.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note :**What a time for Chris to get a flashback, huh? Of all the rotten luck, and who was he talking to? And how does said person know about the other future, and even more important, the Source knows people! The Source knows about the other future, how is this you ask? Well I will tell you, not here, but you shall find out. Could it be because of the people who raised him, but if so, who raised him?! Or could he simply be remembering the other time-line as well, and if so, who was he there? Friend, or foe? Mwhahah, I love this! I know, but you don't. It must suck having to wait for all these answers.

Well that's it for this chapter, next one is started, but it will take a few days for it to be posted. So in the meantime, please review. It would be appreciated, and because I love you all, so review. Make the author happy, would you? And what do you think Wyatt's reaction will be?


	3. Not In San Francisco, Toto

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note :** Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And I hope to have at least seven episodes done by December, we'll see how that goes. But that's my short term plan, and you'll be glad to know over Christmas I have a three week break, meaning lots of stories and updates.

And for all of you that love a good fight between Wyatt and Chris, you are in luck. Yes, Wyatt finds out about what Chris did the night before, and yes he is pissed. Oh happy days!

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary :**Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another timeline?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Three : Not In San Francisco, Toto

Emily frowned from her spot on Aunt Pearl's couch. Wyatt, the ever paranoid person he was, was totally overreacting! Okay, so she had woken up that morning with tears in her eyes because of a vision - the real kicker, the date in the vision had been today. But Wyatt was totally blowing out of proportion. "Wyatt," she groaned as she curled more into some twisted form of a foetal position. Giving up on struggling with her blankets, Emily huffed and look over at Wyatt who was -once again - flipping through the Book of Shadows. "You're overreacting," she stated, her eyes narrowing.

Wyatt didn't even look up as Emily spoke to him. He was standing, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he slowly flipped the pages with his telekinesis. He was looking for the demon that Emily had described, but he couldn't find him. But the question was, was this demon freelance, or was he in league with the Source? And if he wasn't, what demon would have a grudge against his family?

He frowned, _every demon alive,_ he thought bitterly as his mind wandered to how popular his family seemed to be with demons lately. Sure, he had been told his whole life that demons would come back, that they needed to be ready. And though they had been taught, there was really no way to prepare for demons, was there? No two attacks were exactly the same, so there was no real way to prepare. His frown became more pronounced, but who had enough power to try to go up against them? Getting past him and his generation was enough work, but adding Emily, Caleb, Kelsey, and the Charmed Ones - it was suicide.

Sighing, Wyatt glanced at his watch, Chris was usually up by now. And he had left a note for Chris on the fridge, telling him to meet him here. But there was no sign of the younger Halliwell brother yet, and being honest, Wyatt was worried about Chris. For the past five days it had seemed as though his brother's snippy mood had only worsened - especially against their father. And against him too, which was enough for Wyatt to worry, Chris wasn't the type to be bad-tempered at people.

"WYATT!" Emily yelled, effectively bringing Wyatt out of his thoughts as he looked up to look at the physic, "would you relax?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, "you haven't found anything in the book, so maybe he isn't in there," she suggested, smiling when Wyatt frowned. "So, would you please relax?"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "are you insinuating that it's nothing?" He asked, seeing Emily nod, Wyatt sighed and shook his head. "Because clearly," he began, and from his tone Emily knew this was the beginning of a rant. "When someone wakes up in the morning in tears because of something that is suppose to happen with a particular demon, clearly that is nothing so we should all relax!" He snapped, causing Emily to roll her eyes. _Damn Halliwell stubbornness_, she thought. "I heard that," Wyatt said bitterly as he flipped through the book again.

"You know," Wyatt drawled slowly after a few minutes of silence had passed, "this," he said gesturing to the book, "would go a lot faster if you let me have a peak in your mind," he said. Seeing Emily's eyes go wide, he raised a hand in defence, "I don't want to dig through your mind," he pointed out, "I just want a clear picture of the demon." About to ask Emily what she thought, to say he was surprised when Emily rolled her eyes he frowned when an image of a pretty average looking demon appeared in his mind.

_The demon was wearing your basic demon attire, black leather and rags with a hint of scruffiness. But other than that, he was pretty average. Normal height and all that, but Wyatt felt his voice hitch as the demon held out his hand on conjured a dark lighter crossbow, "your time is up," he hissed, and with that, he released an arrow._

Coming out of the vision, Wyatt blinked rapidly for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. Looking at Emily he frowned, "who was he shooting at?" He asked as his eyes drifted back to the pages, now that he had a face in mind it would take no time to identify him.

Emily sighed, "I don't know," she said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. "I know from the other clips that he was fighting us but," she trailed off as she scrunched up her face. "I don't know who he was aiming at," she said, "but I think it's safe to narrow it down to three people," she sighed, pointing out that in their group only Wyatt, Chris, and Henry Jr was part white lighter - or Elder, whatever the case may be.

Wyatt shook his head, "that may usually be the case, but you're forgetting that you have been shot with an arrow in the past week," he argued, not noticing how Emily cringed at being reminded of her stay in the Underworld. "But we need to-"

Wyatt trailed off as Chris suddenly orbed into the room and fell onto the couch beside Emily, "owe," he muttered as he sat up, pain shooting through his arm, but he blocked that from his brother. But seeing his brother and Emily looking at him with raised eyebrows, Chris smiled sheepishly. "Okay," he said slowly, "my orbing was a little off," he stated as he sat up. "So, what are we doing?" He asked, not getting an answer, he smiled. "Are we going on a 'Mass Demon Vanquish'?"

Wyatt glanced up and glared at his brother, "no," he said through clenched teeth as he looked back at the book, "Emily had a vision of someone coming after us but-"

"But," Emily interrupted, "it wasn't precise meaning that it was mostly shapes and noises." Looking at Chris, she sighed. "The only thing I really saw was some demon, who Wyatt is looking for," she added, "sending a dark lighter arrow at someone."

Chris frowned as he subtly moved his arm and shoulder about, trying to relieve some of the tension. "Was he a dark lighter?" he asked, looking from Emily to his brother, who had a sour expression on his face, but Chris couldn't tell what the cause of it was.

"Nope," Emily said, almost cheerfully as she leaned back. "So, when we Id the demon," she said slowly, "what are we going to do about it?" She asked, not noticing the looks the brothers were giving her. "Can we go after him?" She asked, her eyes lighting up in anticipation. "A vanquish," she smiled widely, "I'm itching for some action!" She stated, sending Chris a dirty look as he snorted.

Wyatt looked up from the book, "we," he repeated carefully, eyeing Emily as her smile faltered and turned downward into a frown. "We," he emphasised, gesturing to him and Chris, "will take care of it," he said firmly. "You are not involved in this we," he pointed out, "you're not completely better yet."

"Yes I am," Emily said, a pout forming on her features. "One," she said slowly, "one lousy demon, I get hurt from one lousy demon and I can't come?!" She demanded, fighting against her blankets, trying in vain to get to her feet.

Wyatt nodded, "yes you are not going, you're forgetting that you almost got killed!" Wyatt yelled, and that was what truly terrified him. Him loosing Emily, it had been to close the last time, and it had put things into perspective for him. Emily and Caleb were his best friends, and this wasn't their fight. And while Emily had already pointed out that they were in this together, it didn't mean he couldn't try his best to keep them from getting hurt.

Chris chuckled at Emily's expression, when those two would see the light, he would never understand. Sighing he got to his feet, "Em you know arguing against Wyatt is a lost cause," he said as he walked over to the book, shooing his brother away. "He's too stubborn to give up."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brother, but that wasn't the more pressing matters. If anything, Wyatt Halliwell was very perceptive, and he could see how Chris was caring himself differently. And that made him frown as he recalled the sinking feeling he had had last night when he orbed over to see Emily.

He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but his telepathic link - what you got when you mixed white lighter, or Elder in Chris' case, and Charmed blood together - to his brother was weakened. The signal had been weak, but Wyatt hadn't given it a second though. But now he knew his brother had been up to something.

Sensing his brother's critical look against him, Chris couldn't help but gulp as the nervousness coursed through his body. "Yes Wyatt," he said stiffly, using his newly acquired talent for lying and putting up an unemotional façade to good use. He didn't know where these talents were coming from, nor did he know the origin of the memories, but if it got him out of a jam now - he really, really didn't care.

Wyatt picked up on the tone, it wasn't the normal defiant tone that he had learned to expect from his brother - it was the snippy one that Chris had adopted over the past few days. "Chris," he said slowly, "what were you doing earlier?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well considering it was morning, which it still is," Chris said slowly, tilting his head in thought. "I think it was sleeping," he stated. "You know, it's this thing that people need to do apparently where they lay down and the sand man puts sleep in their eyes," he deadpanned, "and they go to sleep and wondrous things such as sugar plums and fairies dance in their heads."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, his icy orbs burning into the back of Chris' head. "Funny," he commented, "I stayed up and wrote my assignment," he said slowly, "then I orbed over her when I sensed that Emily was frustrated, but you know the funny thing!?" He asked, his voice raising a few octaves, causing Chris to wince. "When I was up I was hit the inability to sense you!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he spun around to face his brother, bracing himself against the podium as he sent his brother a defiant look. "So what?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing, "it isn't like I haven't blocked myself from you before," Chris pointed out. "And whether you want to believe it or not, I can take care of myself!"

Wyatt narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, plastering a look on his face that should have warned Chris not to test him - but Chris being Chris, he was going to take this argument as far as it had to go. "Yes," Wyatt agreed in hiss, letting his brother know how he felt about that. "But that was before we had the Source after us, who I'm pretty sure, wants us all dead!"

Chris made slow movements to cross his own arms across his chest, "so that changes things?" He said sarcastically, but seeing his brother's look grow more sour, he felt the need to defend himself. "And I wasn't in any trouble!"

"No," Wyatt said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Because placing yourself in the midst of demons who would happily kill you is not a dangerous situation!" Wyatt shouted, not noticing how Emily had untangled herself from the blankets and walked back over to the couch where she had sat back down and began flipping through the book.

"I had it under control!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt's face darkened, "so you admit it?" He growled, his face twisting into a snarl as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, "you went down to the Underworld," he demanded. "Alone!?"

"YES!" Chris shouted, not caring if Wyatt knew the truth.

"OH MY GOD CHRIS," Wyatt bellowed, the house shaking as his temper went out of control. "What is it going to take for someone to get through that thick skull of yours?" He demanded, "you don't get it, do you?!"

"Get what!?"

"That you can't keep running off and doing these things," Wyatt pointed out, "that you're important to this family. I know you think I baby you, but it is for your own good." Seeing Chris was ready to open his mouth, Wyatt silenced him with a look. "I'm not done," he seethed. "And so help me I will get through to you," Wyatt hissed, not hearing Emily's snort. "I am your older brother," he stated as he moved forward until he was inches away from Chris, "so you are going to listen to me," which resulted in another snort form Emily, who was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Chris starred at his brother defiantly, but after a few moments of Wyatt's scrutinizing glare, Chris turned his head so he could look at the floor and sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid this confrontation with his brother.

"Thank you!" Wyatt exclaimed, "now you listen to me," he warned, "you cannot run off to the Underworld whenever you well damn well please! And do you know why?" He seethed.

"Not really, but I'm sure you are gonna tell me," Chris answered sarcastically, he said wincing as the pain from his shoulder shot through his body. Of all the bad timing!

Wyatt noticed this reaction and felt his anger slowly diminish like a deflating balloon as he saw Chris glance at his upper arm. Frowning, Wyatt reached forward and took hold of his brother's wrist as Chris struggled to tug it free due to Wyatt's upper body strength. Pulling up the sleeve, Wyatt caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a burn from an energy ball, but seeing a clean cut Wyatt knew someone had also managed to stab Chris with an Athame. "What?" Wyatt demanded, "this slip your mind?" He retorted, irritation obvious in ever word as he healed his brother.

Once his arm was healed, Chris went to retort something back, but stopped when Emily let out a piercing whistle. "Found the demon," she sing-songed, knowing that the argument would never end if someone didn't interrupt the two.

Seeing the brothers walk towards her, Emily began reading the entry. "Gith," she said simply, scanning the page, "a demon with the ability to make other realities and dimensions and send his intended victims to them," she frowned, "apparently they never survive a direct attempt on their life," she said, frowning as Wyatt took the book from her and scanned the entry.

No one ever escaping, why did Chris question that? He could have sworn he had heard a story or something about his Aunt Phoebe being transported to another dimension sometime during his childhood - and obviously she lived.

And Just like every other time, Chris felt himself being pulled into another flashback.

_Chris felt the pain of an arrow embedding itself into his stomach before he even knew what was happening to him. Feeling his eyes widen in surprise, Chris felt his mind numb as the hand he had raised to throw a potion at the demon fell from his grasp - falling to the floor and rolling away._

_Falling sideways with a moan, he hit's the floor and can hear the demon's laugh as he taunts him, something about being able to sense that he hadn't wanted his charges dead. But Chris didn't have charges._

_But lying there, he could feel the tremors course through his body as the poison, the only thing that can truly kill a white lighter, pumps through his system. Then he glanced forward, and sure enough there was Gith - the demon from the entry. But then the next thing he knew the demon was making an exclamation, "an **empath**!? You didn't tell me the middle sister was an **empath**."_

_"Sorry," Chris feels his hoarse, scratchy voice pain between breaths. But he knew deep down he wasn't, then all he could feel was a painful kick send spasms through his body._

_"Chris …. Chris?"_

"Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt asked, noticing how his brother was short-winded and resting by bracing his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths - a pained expression on his face - causing all of Wyatt's remaining anger to dissipate, to only be replaced by concern.

Chris nodded, "yeah," he muttered, ignoring the pain to his stomach as he stood to his full height, that had been the first time a flash back had caused physical pain. "I'm fine," he assured, brushing it off. Sighing, he frowned. He didn't know how, but he knew Gith was dead - or at least, _he had _been dead. "But mom and the Aunts vanquished Gith," he stated, ignoring Wyatt and Emily's frowns. "How can _he _be after us?"

Emily frowned, "you're sure he was vanquished?" She asked, seeing Chris nod, her frown deepened. "But it _was _him I saw," she mused to herself, her eyebrows crinkling in concentration, "but who has the power to bring someone back just to deal with us?" Then realization dawned on her face, "oh," she muttered. "The Source."

"The Source," Chris agreed, sitting beside Emily.

"The Source," Wyatt sighed as he pulled out his cell phone, already having half of Prue's number dialled. Would they _ever _catch a luck break?

* * *

The Source smiled at Gith and nodded, "go!" And with that, Gith shimmered out. He would finally have his revenge against Christopher, and oh what a happy day it would be.

* * *

Prue groaned as she traced her finger along the words as she read them, her eyes tiredly scanning the pages as she read her notes. She was currently at the library at her University, the only place she could really get any studying done, but it was so damn frustrating. What had ever possessed her to study in Physics in University? She had four credits in it from High School, so why had she went on with it? At that moment, it made no sense to her.

"Damn it," Prue cursed as she slammed the book shut, only to blush and smile sheepishly as all the other students in her surrounding area looked up from their books to glare at her. "Sorry," she whispered, her blush deepening as they all rolled their eyes at her and went back to their books. But worst of all, Prue could sense their annoyance, and that put a real damper on her mood.

After drumming her pedicure nails on the wooden table, she instantly stopped when she sensed their frustration and annoyance growing by the minute. Sighing, she reached forward and seized her book again, only to jump when a book bag fell in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced up, only to come face to face with Caleb.

Not noticing Prue's annoyance, Caleb pulled a chair out from the table that was opposite hers, loudly, causing the other students to glance up from their books again and glare at them. "Hey Prue," Caleb said in a stage whisper, falling into the seat. Seeing her annoyed look, he frowned, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to study," Prue hissed, leaning forward so her face was closer to Caleb's. She was making sure there was no miscommunication on his part. "With an emphasis on _trying_," she growled. Caleb was the only person who could install fury in her like no other, and live to tell about it. If it wasn't for the fact that he had his moments where he could be sweet, or the fact that his dimples made him incredibly gorgeous, he would have been dead long ago.

Caleb nodded, not really catching the meaning in Prue's words. "Then why are you books closed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but he quickly back peddled when he noticed the aggravation quickly growing on her face. "Well I just had a talk with my advisor," he said, smiling when Prue looked up to meet his eyes. He had finally sparked her interest.

Prue smiled wickedly and leaned back, "I know you're a notorious slacker," she said slowly, "but you're a great guy," she said with a tight smile, "I can't believe they're kicking you out!" She shook her head as she reached forward to pat his hand, "want me to talk to them for you?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "You think I'm a great guy?" He asked, his entire face lighting up, but seeing Prue narrow her eyes again, he cleared his throat, unaware of the other people around them sending him murderous looks. "Nope," he said cheerfully, "he wanted to talk to me about my paper."

Prue frowned and looked at Caleb, "the one you forgot about and had a total of one night to write it?" She asked, remembering that the night Emily had been kidnapped he had left Emily's apartment to write his paper that he hadn't started.

Caleb chuckled humourlessly, "yeah," he said slowly, "not one of my finer moments, I'll admit." Sighing, he leaned forward and smiled at Prue, "but that doesn't matter," he said happily. "I'm having a great morning!"

Prue took in Caleb's appearance and frowned, "you do seem to be awfully pleased with yourself," she commented, using her empathy to tap into his emotions, and to say the least, it was true he was in a good mood. Whatever his advisor had said to him had managed to inflate his ego for the unforeseeable future - well at least to her, she would have to make a note to ask Emily how long his overblown ego would last.

"Of course I am," Caleb said leaning back in his chair, "my advisor seems to think that I'm pretty damn smart, not to mention an insightful and perceptive young man," he said cheekily, resting his chin on his palm. "I got an A-."

Prue rolled her eyes, dear God it would take months for this egocentric mood to die. "Oh yay," she muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Because well all need to have your unnecessary confidence to be magnified for an indefinite amount of time," she groaned as she reopened her Physics book.

"I am not that narrow minded!" Caleb defended, but upon seeing Prue's look he frowned, "okay maybe I am," he amended. "But this is great, he says I should have no problem graduating and getting a job." He smiled, "imagine, this time next year I should have my masters over with and have moved onto teaching."

Prue nodded, she never doubted that he would get his masters. The only reason he didn't have it already was because he had been required to teach for so long before he was able to apply to the University to get his masters. "Yeah, well some of aren't naturally gifted," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "So I need to study."

Caleb glanced at her book as her eyes began scanning the pages once again, "wait isn't that your Physic book?" he asked, frowning he raised an eyebrow, "I thought that test wasn't for another two weeks?" Prue nodded, "then why are you studying now?"

"Idiot," Prue muttered as she glanced up to look at Caleb, "like I said, not all of us are naturally gifted and need to study," she narrowed her eyes, "so do you mind?"

Caleb grinned, "not at all," he said, shifting his seat closer to hers, causing Prue to roll her eyes. He was a complete and utter idiot, that was all she could think. "And Prue," he said sweetly, "I can't help it if I'm talented, apparently I have a talent for talking to children."

Prue nodded, "and if not your future students don't learn anything and get nowhere in life," she pointed out. Shrugging, she smiled, "nothing to worry about." Sighing she placed her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it anyway?" She asked, fighting back a yawn.

Caleb glanced at his watch, "7:30," he stated, his eyes straying to the window as he looked at the sky. It was a miserably grey day out, and from the looks of the dark grey clouds that were rolling in, the weather station was wrong. It wasn't a chance of _light _showers, from the looks of the sky they were in for torrential rain. His eyes snapping back to Prue as he came out of his reverie, he frowned. "What time did you get here?"

Prue opened her mouth to respond, but her cell phone ringer went off -loudly. As the Chorus from Breaking Benjamin's "Until The End" rang through the library, acquiring looks from the other students, Prue frowned. After today she was surely going to be banned from the library. "Sorry," she said in apology, ignoring how Caleb was chuckling at her. "Hello?" She whispered into the mouthpiece as the others went back to their books - after what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Why are you whispering?"

Prue rolled her eyes as she sent Caleb a look. "I'm at the library, Wy," she hissed as she got to her feet and shoved her books into her overly large neon pink bag - complete with white polka dots - and sighed. "one minute," she said as she hurried out of the library, Caleb hot on her heels. Once she was outside, she shivered as the unwanted cold slammed into her, embedding itself into her bones. "Okay, what's up?"

"How fast can you get to the manor?"

Prue frowned, "as soon as me and Caleb find a place so we can shimmer over," she said offhand, glaring at Caleb, silently challenging him to say no. But it was tone in Wyatt's voice that made her stomach drop, "why? Is-" she trailed off and took a deep breath, "is everyone okay?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The last time Wyatt had used that that voice he had been calling her to tell her about Emily.

On the other end Wyatt let out a sighed, "no everyone's fine," he replied, causing Prue and Caleb, who had been listening, to exhale. "But I think the Source is up to something."

Prue rolled her eyes, "oh great," she muttered.

"Can you two just get here," Wyatt ordered, "now!" He added as the line went dead, causing Prue to roll her eyes as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

She looked at Caleb, "come on lets go," she whispered as they rounded a corner, and once they were out of sight - at least to their knowledge - Caleb took Prue's hand and shimmered them both out, unaware of the person stationed across the quad, who was lowering a camera in their hands.

* * *

Chris was sat crossed-legged on the floor, the Book of Shadows open in front of him. He knew Wyatt was pissed off at him, but Wyatt wasn't going to say anything, and that was fine by him. Who was Gith? That was what was troubling him, he knew who the demon was, and he that his mom and aunts vanquished him, but why could he remember meeting him before? He was vanquished almost 23 years ago, almost a year before he was born!

"What're you doing?" Emily asked from where she was sitting on the couch, noticing that Chris was back to the land of the living, she frowned as he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. Her eyes narrowed, she was an only child, but it didn't change the fact that she thought of Chris as a baby brother and she knew when he was uncomfortable - and at that moment he was looking much like a anxious specimen under a microscope. "Chris," she said slowly.

"Nothing," Chris replied innocently as he got up off the floor and walked over to her and raised an incredulous eyebrow at her, "what about you?" He asked as he plopped down beside her, giving up on his search for something to explain his flashbacks.

Emily frowned as her unofficial baby brother nudged her, "what do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrow falling into a frown as she tried to figure out what Chris was referring to, but sighing she looked over at him and starred into her eyes, starring a few minutes into the future. Gasping she smacked his arm, "I AM NOT!" She defended.

Chris nodded, clearly not believing her. "So, stop lying to me Emily," he said, a corner on the corner of his lips. "What marvellous plan have you cooked up to convince us to let you come?"

Emily blushed as she crossed her arms, "like I would tell you," she said - rolling her eyes as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Caleb and Prue to get here, and for Wyatt to get back. He had went to get something to drink, but he wasn't back yet. And she was going, she just needed the rest of the cavalry to get here.

Chris smirked, "why?" He asked, smiling as he leaned his head on Emily's shoulder, "you think I would rat you out?" He asked, frowning at the thought as he feigned mock hurt, causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"I _know _you would," Emily countered.

"Know he would what?" Wyatt asked as he walked in with Prue and Caleb in tow, seeing neither answered he frowned when he seen Chris fighting a laugh. Taking a wild guess he looked at Emily and narrowed his eyes, "you're not coming," he stated.

Prue rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch, "can we hurry it up?" She demanded, "I have a physics test to study for and I-"

She was interrupted when three demons simultaneously shimmered into the room. The one at the front smirked. "So good to see you," he sneered, his eyes lingering on Chris to long for Wyatt's liking, so he discreetly made subtle steps towards his brother and had his shield at the ready as a precaution.

Prue frowned and leaned towards Caleb, "who's he?" She asked, taking in the appearance of the demon - her frown becoming more pronounced as the others backed off, as if allowing the one in the middle a chance first. Talk about sick.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "well I don't know," he said slowly, "but if I were to guess I would say that would be our demon!" He hissed, a little sarcasm seeping into his voice.

The demon in the middle did a mock bow, "I'm Gith," he said simply, "but by reactions I am assuming that you knew I was coming," he shrugged. "That doesn't matter," his eyes strayed to Chris again, "the plan will still go as planned." He looked at Wyatt, "but the Twice Blessed," he mused, "this is an honour, last time I saw you, you were a itsy bitsy baby."

Wyatt shrugged, "and the Charmed Ones vanquished you," he pointed out. "So don't worry, you'll be sent back to hell in no time," he vowed.

Gith chuckled. "Definitely Piper's son," he mused and then he turned back to Chris, "and Chris," he said almost happily, causing everyone to frown. "What a pleasure it is to see you again, Chrissie," he snarled.

"Do you know him?" Emily asked, looking at Chris, a surprised look on her face. For some reason she couldn't see into their future, it was as if it was undecided or just didn't exist. All she could see was darkness and she had a _really _bad feeling in her stomach.

"No," Chris immediately answered, well he remembered meeting the demon, but he couldn't have, could he? No, his mind instantly answered, there was no way for him to know Gith, but then why did Gith know him, and why did he have this gut feeling that he did know Gith?

"Chrissie," Gith whined, "I'm hurt," he said his eyes glinting, "and after we spent so much time together," he said. "But no matter, we'll have time to … get reacquainted later." He raised his hand, "but for now, the Source asked a little favour," he said shrugging. "And we wouldn't want to anger him, would we wouldn't want that would we?"

And then before anyone knew what was happening, they all disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Feeling an odd tingling feeling go through her body, Prue wasn't prepared for the sudden sense of falling she was feeling - well, it felt more like floating at first, and then all of a sudden the feeling of falling was back. And then before she knew what was going on, she hit the ground with a loud thud. Moaning, Prue squirmed on the floor, and groaned, "why does this always happen to me!?" She whined.

Picking herself up from the floor, Prue frowned when she looked around and didn't recognise where she was, well she knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't place it. "Emily? Chris? Wyatt?" Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself and frowned when she noticed that she was wearing a blue and white checkered dress. "What the hell?" She shook her head and walked around the house, that looked like it was from at _least _a hundred years ago. "Caleb?" She called hopefully.

Hearing scratching she whipped around and frowned when she saw a dog walk towards her, whining. "Awe, helly baby," she cooed as she picked her up, but as she looked past the dog, her eyes traveled to a mirror. Her brown hair was tied up into pig tails and she knew where she saw that dress before, The Wizard of Oz. "You have _got _to be kidding me!" She shouted, feeling the dog tremble she remembered their hearing was more sensitve than human's. "Sorry honey, but if I'm suppose to be Dorthy, I guess that makes you Toto?"

Toto growled back at Prue, but Prue shrugged as she walked over to the table and picked up the basket, "well I guess we got to go find my friends, huh buddy?" She asked, placing Toto in the basket and heading to the door. Gripping the handle, she sighed. "Well here goes," she muttered before yanking the door open.

Stepping outside, Prue rolled her eyes as she seen the legendary yellow-brick road and the flowers that she really knew was the munchkins. "Well Toto," she exclaimed, "we're _definitly _not in Kansas anymore," looking around she winced at all the bright colours, "and I very much doubt we're in San Fransisco." Placing the basket on the ground, Prue placed her hands on her hips as Toto jumped out of the basket. "Well if I remember this story, the good witch should be - " she stopped mid sentence when she saw a bright globe of light appear and float towards her.

Watching it turn into a pink bubble, she looked at Toto. "Oh hell yeah, "we're definitly not in San Fransisco," she stated as the pink bubble formed onto the familiar good witch with curly blonde hair, a pink ball gown that reminded her a lot of Rapunzel, and a sparkly wand that caused her to roll her eyes. "Dear God," she mumbled.

Glinda frowned at the sight of Prue, the frown looking as though it did not belong on her face. But Prue speculated that the good people were highly perky here, and probably didn't frown that often. "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Glinda asked, effectively bringing Prue out of her thinking.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked harshly, sounding a bit more rude than she had meant to. But asking her if she was basically evil, that was insulting. She was part cupid and a Halliwell for heaven's sake, but seeing Glinda's expression she inwardly groaned. That didn't mean anything here. Just her luck, and knowing her luck her powers didn't work either. She would have to test those out when she was alone.

Glinda smiled her creepily wide smile, making Prue wonder how her face wasn't cracking and replied calmly. "The Munchkins want to know, are you a bad witch, or a good witch?" She asked again, no indication that she had picked up on the harsh tone of Prue's voice.

Prue bent down and picked up Toto and whispered, "this is going to be one hell of a long day," she groaned. Standing back to her full height she smiled tightly at Glinda, "I'm a good witch," she admitted silently cursing the Source and Gith to hell for sending them all here. But she had to get out of here, she had to find her cousins and friends.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : **Well there you are, another Chapter. And I am glad to say they are finally in Oz. I know, I know! I was dragging it out, at least someone messaged me and told me that - I really don't know. But that doesn't matter. What do you think? And wait until you read the next chapter, it makes me giggle. And I don't giggle, I really don't. But I found it funny when I was writing it. So **review**. Please. So, how do you like _that _cliffie?! (Evil Laugh Follows)

**-AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE, AFTER ALL, IT _IS _ABOUT THE COUPLES THAT WILL APPEAR. YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BE TOGETHER, TELL ME!-**


	4. Off To See The Wizard

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note : **Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And I hope to have at least seven episodes done by December, we'll see how that goes. But that's my short term plan, and you'll be glad to know over Christmas I have a three week break, meaning lots of stories and updates.

And someone commented that being sucked into Oz would be their worst nightmare I think, and yes believe me, it's terrible. I actually dreamed I got sucked into Oz at one point, it was terrible.

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary : **Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another timeline?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Four : Off To See The Wizard!

Henry Jr frowned as he sat on the floor at Magic School in the middle of the library sitting cross-legged, his eyes clothes. The his sinking feeling he had was still in his stomach, and nothing would get rid of it. It almost felt as though something was right in front of him, but he couldn't quite reach it. A little under thirty minutes ago he had had a sinking feeling that something was wrong and had immediately searched for his family, and that was where the problem laid. He couldn't find them

As he felt his body floating off the ground, Henry Jr let out a frustrated breath as he tired to relax so he could sense for them. He had _no _idea where his cousins and friends were - none at all, and if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't sense them! He just didn't know where they were. He had orbed to the Underworld - hadn't heard anything, sensed for them repeatedly - zip, hell he had went to the Elders, and there was zilch there, but he had been expecting that. Since when _did _the Elders know anything?

"Couldn't find anything," Ana stated as she dropped a book on the floor below Henry, but her sudden voice and appearance caused Henry to loose his concentration and fall to the floor. Seeing her older brother sprawled on the floor, Ana smiled widely, but fought to keep her laughter in, "I'm so sorry," she choked out, the laughter apparent in her tone as she reached out and helped her brother to his feet.

Rolling his eyes, Henry Jr accepted Ana's hand and frowned when he was securely on his feet," sure you are," he said sarcastically. Huffing in annoyance, he looked at Ana more closely, "so nothing?" He asked, a depressed tone in his voice as he watched Ana shake her head. "Then where the hell could they be?" He growled, pacing back and forth in anger. Not at Ana - but at whatever or whoever had taken his family and friends.

Ana sat on the arm of a sofa and raised an eyebrow, "what about sensing?" She asked, but seeing her brother pause in his pacing to send her a scathing look, she shrunk back inside herself and frowned. "WHAT!?" She demanded, causing several students to turn and glare at her. "What?" She repeated more softly.

"What did it _look _like I _was _doing when you walked in?" He asked bitterly, seeing her frown, he rolled his eyes. "Well put it this way, I wasn't singing to show tunes!" Seeing her nod, he sighed as he fell onto the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face, "I just can't think of anywhere to look. I couldn't find them anywhere!"

"What if they aren't here?" Callie asked as she walked towards her siblings, her nose once again stuck in a book as she carefully positioned herself so she called fall onto the sofa. "What if," she began, pulling her feet up so she could sit cross-legged, "they were sent somewhere by someone?"

Ana frowned, trying in vain to understand her sister's thinking, but as usual, she found herself at a loss. Even though they were twins and shared a physic connection more dominant than most, she still had a hard time to decipher her sister's mind. "I don't get it," she said scrunching up her face as she looked at her brother, "how does that help us? If someone sent them somewhere and we can't sense them, then how do we know where they were sent?"

"By finding the who," Henry jr stated, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his youngest sister, who was once again absorbed in her book. "But," he said as he got to his feet and skimmed through some books, "we may be able to track down the demon or whatever it was that sent them wherever by sensing for him."

Ana huffed in annoyance as her sister nodded along with her brother, "stop talking in riddles," she demanded. Seeing her siblings pause and look at her, she nodded. "Okay," she said calmly, "let's say we can sense for this demon, what do we sense for? Random demons that are plotting plans against our family," she said the a doubtful look, "hello every demon on the planet!" She pointed out.

Callie nodded as she put her book down, "but we could make the search more specific," she said, seeing she had lost her family again, she frowned. "Well think about it, it's like when you're sensing for a charge, if you know them or have some form of relationship or bond with them, that helps you find them, right?" She asked, seeing Henry Jr nod, she continued. "That's why we find it so easy to sense for people in our family, we have a close bond with them," she babbled on.

"Is there a point to this?" Ana asked, rubbing her temples as the headache she was receiving made it's way to her mind. Why did she have a sinking feeling that this would be a long day and she would have to cram do get her assignments done?

"Well there are a lot of part white lighters in our family," Callie said slowly, hoping someone would catch on. They didn't. "Think about it, a lot of white lighter abilities are based on love, especially healing, but more than that there are people in our generation that have the ability of telepathy."

"So?" Ana asked, getting more frustrated as the seconds went on.

"So," Henry Jr said, smiling proudly at his younger sister. "If we mix our telepathy to search the minds of the demons, we may be able to figure out what demon took them by using our sensing abilities to guide the search."

Ana tilted her head, "isn't that a little dicey?" She asked.

Callie sighed, as she leaned forward. "All this family ever has is dicey," she stated, causing her siblings to nod, that was true. Every plan the Halliwells had ever executed, at least since their mother arrived on the scene, had been dicey, and it was one of those things that her children had inherited her. Her ability to come up with risky plans like this, but it was worth a shot. And like Grams had told them as children, 'you try you fail, you try you fail, but the only true failure was when you stopped trying.' And according to her, a Halliwell never gave up, last name or no.

* * *

Glinda smiled at the new comer, a good witch. "I can sense it my child," she assured, frowning when Toto stepped protectively in front of Prue as she took subtle steps back. "Do not fear," she soothed, "I am a good witch also, I mean you no harm," she said to Toto oh brought her lips over her teeth and showed of the glittering white. "Or the good witch. So, where did you fall from?"

Prue smiled as she picked up Toto, "be nice," she ordered, and she could almost swear that Toto was rolling her eyes at her, but shrugging it off, she looked to Glinda. "San Francisco," she sighed. "So, you mentioned munchkins? She asked, knowing she would have to get through this .. Painful .. Scene before she could search for her family and friends.

Glinda nodded, her forever freaky smile widening on her face as she turned to look at the plants as she waved her wand about, causing Prue to roll her eyes. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Glinda sang in her musical voice, "and meet the young lady, who fell from a star," she said smiling at Prue, who smiled tightly in return.

I'm in hell, Prue thought in her mind as she looked at Toto and sighed, this song couldn't be over soon enough. As long as she didn't have to sing, it was all good.

"She fell from the sky," Glinda continued on, unaware of Prue's thoughts of hunting down whoever wrote this son. "She fell very far and San Francisco, she says is the name of the star," she sang. "She brings good news, or haven't you heard," she said as the munchkins all appeared and starred at Prue, "when she fell out of San Francisco, a miracle occurred."

Sighing, Prue impatiently tapped her foot. But stopped when she saw they were all watching her patiently, all having that same annoying smile on their faces, making her frown. What happened in this part, then it dawned on her - Dorothy sang. And she couldn't leave until she sang, oh yeah. Gith was ashes when she got out of here.

Clearing her throat, she let out the first note, cringing at how scratchy it sounded because of the many years of disuse, but she didn't care. "It really was no miracle. What happened was just this," she began, her voice slowly evening out. "The wind began to switch," she puased, what was after that? Why couldn't Emily be Dorothy, she _knew every _line. "Um the house to pitch?" Seeing they were complaining, she went with it. "And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch, just then the witch," she said, ignoring how the munchkins stepped back at the very mention of the witch. "To satisfy an itch went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch."

Then much to her relief, the munchkins took over, and one really round one stepped forward. "And oh, what happened then was rich!" He cackled, causing Prue to frown. Seriously, were they on happy pills around here, or was it just her? She was a pessimist, Wyatt was the optimist. She didn't like all this perkiness, it was scaring the living hell out of her.

Then the munchkins began dancing around, singing - sadly. "The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch, which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch!"

And then just as Prue expected, a swirl of red smoke appeared in the sky, only to make a poof sound and swirl like a tornado down to the ground, causing the munchkins to scram. And then, in all her ugly glory, the Wicked Witch stood in front of Prue with her bright green face, damaged black hair, and pointy nose - giving witch's a bad name as she stalked towards Prue.

Oh yeah, Gith would be ashes after this. She didn't have time for this, God only knew what trouble Chris had himself into by now, not to mention Caleb. And Wyatt? Oh he was probably taking years off his life worrying, and Emily, who knew what Emily was up to. And that was Prue's last thought as she gripped Toto tighter to her and then, the Wicked Witch was in front of her.

"Where is my sister?" The Wicked Witch demanded, and then she saw her sister. Dead - trapped under a house, causing Prue to cringe. She had never realised it before, but it looked really painful.

* * *

Ana tapped her foot impatiently, "but if this does work don't we -" she paused. "That's it!" She shouted, jumping over her siblings as she dived for the table and sighed when the book she wanted wasn't there. "BOOK!" She hissed, and an old book with a leathery cover appeared in her hands.

"Ana," Henry Jr said slowly, but seeing he didn't get a response, he sighed. "Oriana what the hell are you doing?" He asked as he and Callie sat at the table that Ana was leaning against as she flipped through the book furiously.

"Why do you and I have a bond?" She asked, seeing Henry Jr open his mouth, she cut him off as she read his thoughts. "Not the bond me and Callie have because we're twins, but why do we have a stronger bond than … oh, I don't know." She frowned, "me and Katy?"

Henry Jr blinked at her, a confused expression on his face as he watched Ana slam the book down on the table and walk over to the bookcase. What was she getting on with? Sighing, he looked at Callie, who appeared to be processing what their sister had just said. Was he the only one that didn't get it. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, looking at her blankly.

Ana paused as she pulled down another book so she could send her brother a killer glare, sending daggers his way as she waved her hands and the pages in the books flipped immediately. And then, finding the page she wanted, Ana shoved the book at her brother and pointed at a specific paragraph, "there!" She ordered, as Callie leaned against Henry's back so she could read the passage too.

Her eyes scanning it, Callie's eyes went wide as she understood and she met her sister's eyes. "Oh," she murmured aloud, and then continued telepathically. _"Have we ever told you how completely wonderful and gifted you are?"_

_"No,_"Ana answered immediately. Seeing her sister frown, Ana smirked as she winked at her sister, _"But now would be a good time to start, share the love!"_

Callie smiled at her sister, _"love you,"_ but as her smile became more pronounced, she couldn't help but make a dig at her older sister, she stated as she heard Henry grumble. He always hated when they had talks like this, because even though he had telepathy, he couldn't get into their minds when they were having a conversation. They blocked him out. _"You're my second my favourite sibling, I love you."_ She stated, smiling at Ana.

_"Love you too, wait,"_ Ana's eyes narrowed, _"second favourite?"_ She demanded, causing Callie to wince through her smirk. _"You only have TWO!"_ She accused.

_"Okay, you're my favourite sis-"_

Henry jr let out a high-pitched whistle, effectively gaining their attention - ignoring the exasperated look the librarian was giving him. "Would somebody please let me in on the rest of the mystery," he complained starring back at the page, still not seeing anything. "Ana…" he said slowly, getting ready to shut the book as he watched his sister.

Rolling their eyes, the sisters shook their head at their brother. Was he really that tired and frustrated that he couldn't make sense of such a simply concept?

Ana snatched the book back and sighed before reading. "The bond between people is a lot like a tree, it takes years to grow, and as it grows it becomes stronger and more developed. But there are different level of bonds - such as the soul mate bond, astral bond, twin bond," she said in a bored tone. Glancing up at her brother, she shrugged. "The list does on, but it says here anyone that shares the slightest hint of the same blood can share a bond, but it stated, and I quote; "The more similar the blood, the stronger the blood."

Henry jr frowned as he sisters looked at him expectantly. "I know all about bonds," he sighed as his head fell in his hands. "But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, only to jump when Callie smacked his head. "What was that for?" He demanded as he gingerly rubbed his head.

"Bond." Callie said simply, seeing he still didn't get she cast her eyes up to the heaven's. Why did he have to be so slow? Sighing, she looked back at him, "it's all there in black and white! Okay, both Chris and Wyatt are missing and they have a close bond because they're brothers," she said with emphasis. "T

hey share the same blood, only a different variation of traits the determine what you'll look like, for every gene there are two way it can go. For instance Wyatt is blond and Chris is brunette-"

"Callie," Ana interrupted, realizing her sister was just about to start rambling on like she usually did - a trait that she had unfortunately inherited from their mother.

Callie sighed, "since they share the same blood, Wyatt's bond to Chris is a lot stronger than mine is to either of them," she blew out taking a deep breath.

Ana nodded, "so if we tap into that bond, it should give us an extra boast when we're searching for them!" She said enthusiastically, ignoring hoe Henry only blinked.

"But," Henry said slowly, "how can we use that?" He asked confused, "you just said that Chris and Wyatt were both there, so how can we use their bond?"

Callie, surprised by her murderous thoughts considering she was the more gentle of the three, rolled her eyes and allowed her head to fall flat on the table and began shaking it back and forth. _"Idiot,"_ she muttered, _"complete idiot!"_

Realising that their method wasn't working, Ana sighed and spoke slowly as though she were talking to a child. "Other than Chris and Wyatt, who else shares their blood and shares a bond with them?" Seeing Henry scrunch up his face, she rolled her eyes. _"Don't strain yourself."_

"Mel!" Callie burst, her head snapping up from the table as she watched the realization dawn on her brother. "I'm going to go get her," she said as she went to orb out, only to stop when Henry placed a hand on her shoulder before she could. "What?" She asked, trying - but failing miserably - to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"If you run into a parent don't tell them what's going on," Henry Jr advised. "The last thing we need is Aunt Piper and Phoebe down our throats." Nodding, Callie dissolved into a column of blue and white Orbs to go get her cousin.

Ana smiled smugly at Henry, "always told you I was a genius," she stated, causing Henry Jr to roll his eyes.

* * *

Watching the storm form over the city with frightening velocity, the Source smirked at Alana's job. "Beautiful," he stated simply, already imagining the fear that this would install into the mere humans. But more than that, it would distract the other Halliwells and prevent them from getting their friends and family back. But that thought brought back some questions he had in his mind. "You're certain that this plan is going to work?" He asked without turning to look at Gith who was hovering behind him. "I have learned in the past that demons, though useful, are not always competent."

Gith smirked as he looked at the crystal ball as the lights in the city began to flick as Alana worked her magic. Having Mother Nature on your side, impressive was all he could use to think of how this source was running things. It was as if he had been raised to do this, which he could have been. At the oldest, Gith wouldn't put him that far past thirty, but it was always hard to tell with demons. "It wont be long until Prudence finds the others," he stated.

"That wasn't what I asked you, I asked if you were _certain _this plan will work." The Source stated as he glanced up at Gith. He knew Gith's mind was in the right place - revenge. But he had been vanquished by the Halliwell family, which putting it mildly, put him on edge.

"Yes," Gith said.

Seeing the Wicked Witch size up what had happened to her sister, Prue groaned. Play the part, she kept repeating to herself. She had to find her inner Dorothy, "I thought you said she bit the bullet?" She whispered to Glinda, but seeing that the overly perky good witch didn't understand the comment, Prue rolled her eyes. "I thought you said she was _dead,_" she accused.

The Source nodded, they would see. Either he was worthy, or Gith would serve his purpose and be sent the Underworld again. Either way he won, it was only undetermined if Gith would win.

* * *

Glinda's eyes widened in understanding, then shook her head. "No, that was her _sister_," she said simply. "This the Wicked Witch of the West," she sighed as she placed what she thought would have been a comforting hand on Prue's shoulder. "I'm afraid she's worst than the other one."

Prus sighed, just great, she muttered to herself. Not only did she have to finds her friends and family, they had to find a way home, take care of Gith, _not _to mention that the Source probably had something else planned for them. Charmed life sucked. She was going on strike after this, the Elders should pay them for all the hard work they put in.

The Wicked Witch wiped around and stalked towards Prue again, "who killed my sister?!" She demanded, her eyes narrowing as Prue rolled her own. "Who killed the witch of the East?" She reached Prue and almost gagged in disgust as she felt the good coming off of her, "was it you?" She sneered."

Prue met the Wicked Witch's eyes as Dorothy's line rang in her head. _"No, no, no it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody." _She really didn't want to say that, sinking to the level of basically pleading with this wimpy witch. She was so much better than that. Play the part. Sighing she put her lifetime of being in the drama club to use as she placed a scared expression on her face. "No, no, no!" She objected fearfully, but if they had been listening they would have picked up on the lie in the undertone. " It was accident," she pleaded, "I didn't mean to kill anybody!"

The Wicked Witch sneered, "well my pretty," she said, her eyes doing a sweep of Prue - trying in vain to determine where this new apparent _good _witch came from. "I can cause accidents, too!" She pointed out, leaving the threat hanging.

Prue went to retort something, but Glinda beat her to it, and spoke quickly as she feared for the young woman's life. The Wicked Witch was not someone to be messed with, she ruthless. "Aren't you forgetting about the ruby slippers?" She asked, causing Prue's head to snap in her direction. She was _not _wearing those blasted slippers.

"The slippers?" The Wicked Witch asked, and then her eyes widened in understanding. "Yes the slippers!" She said as she headed towards her sister to receive them, only to cause Prue to once again roll her eyes. Oh yeah, she could see she was all choked up about her loss. But watching intently, she couldn't help but smirk at the look on the witch's face when the slippers disappeared as she reached for them. "They're gone!" She exclaimed. She whipped around and marched towards Prue once more, "the ruby slippers, what have you done to them?!" She demanded, "give them back!" She ordered, "or I'll-"

Glinda cut her off, "it's to late," she said practically singing the lines as she tapped Prue's feet with her wand, and to Prue's dismay on her feet shining back at her - taunting her, was the ruby slippers. "There they are! And there they will stay!"

But the Wicked Witch wouldn't hear of it and she ignored Glinda and looked to Pruem "give me back my slippers!" She demanded, but after seeing the defiant stance in which Prue was standing, she changed her tone to one of concern. "I'm the only one that knows how to use them, they're no use to you," she waved off, causing Prue's eyes narrow. The useless slippers could be her only way out of here - at which point, she would _kill _someone. "Give them back to me, give them back!"

Glinda leaned forward to whisper in Prue's ear, "keep tight inside of them. Their magic must be very powerful," she stated, causing Prue to snort loudly. In comparison to the power in her line, these slippers were a walk in the park for her. "Otherwise," Glinda said slowly, "she wouldn't want them."

"Stay out of this Glinda!" The Wicked Witch warned, "or I'll fix you as well."

"Oh rubbish," Glinda chided, "you have no power here," she pointed out, looking around the munchkin land, this place was ruled by good magic, and because of Prue the evil that roamed here was gone. This witch had no power here. "Be gone."

"Fine," The Wicked Witch said bitterly, but then her eyes glinted as she looked at Prue - the thrill of the hunt shining clearly in her eyes. She was going to look forward to this, causing Prue to sighed. What kind of children's movie was this?! "I'll bid my time," she looked at Prue, "but I'll get you my little pretty, and your little dog, too!" She warned.

Prue narrowed her eyes at the Wicked Witch, "you heard Glinda," she said simply, "now leave before I drop a house on you!" She warned, and then while looking up at the sky, the Wicked Witch disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Sighing, Prue looked at Glinda, "now, how do I get to the wizard of Oz?" She asked, "I think he's the only one that can help me get home."

Glinda smiled, "munchkins, tell her!"

The munchkins all smiled and broke out into song as Prue groaned, she had _tried _to avoid this. "Follow the yellow brick road, tra la! Follow the yellow brick road, tra la! Follow! Follow! Follow! Follow! Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick -"

"I get it!" Prue snapped as she glared at the munchkins, she understood she had to "follow the yellow brick road!" She _had _seen the movie before, sheesh, she wasn't _that _deprived growing up. Shaking her head she smiled tightly at Glinda, "thanks for all your help," she said sarcastically, but if McGlinda Barbie picked up on it, she didn't give any indication.

"No, thank you!" She said, watching as Prue walked away, "you got rid of the witch," she stated, as if the got rid of any flaws that Prue may have, which in this crazy world, it probably did. "But you must be careful, the wicked Witch is heinous, she will stop at nothing to get those slippers."

Prue nodded curtly as she picked up her pace, trying in vain to get away from the munchkins as quickly as possible as they began siging again. "Thank you, Thank you, God bless you, and remember-er!" They cheered, "don't give the witch the slipper-er-s!"

* * *

Melinda sighed as she shoved her books into her locker, everyone else was home long ago, but what had she done? She had added to her list of activities after school. Not only did her family need her because of the demon attacks, but she had art club Mondays after school, Youth Actions on Tuesday, and Senior band on Thursdays. And today she had volunteered to help out with the up-and-coming dance. She was an idiot, a complete and utter idiot.

__

"Melinda Halliwell, please report to the girl' bathroom for you ride home,"

Callie's voice rang in her head, causing the young woman to freeze as she went to slam her locker shut. What had happened for Callie to come and get her, and why the secrecy? Why were they keeping everything so hush-hush? _"You'll find out when you get here!"_

Rolling her eyes, Melinda slammed her locker door shut and placed her laptop into her book bag, then carefully threw it over her shoulder. She had a major head-ache already, and she had a feeling that it would only get worst now. Why had everything taken a toll for the worst lately?

Reaching the girls' bathroom, Melinda slipped in and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Callie," she said sternly, "what the hell is going on?" She demanded as her cousin came into view with a timid expression on her face, causing Melinda to soften immediately. "What happened?" She asked softly, still not liking the look on her cousin's face.

Callie smiled hesitantly, "well how would you like to come to magic school and help me, Hen and Ana get your brothers back?" She asked, seeing Melinda's mouth drop with an audioable pop, she sighed. "And from what we can tell Prue, Caleb and Emily are also missing."

Melinda rolled her eyes, dangerous combinations. She went to open her mouth, but stopped as the lights in the bathroom flickered before the tell-tale of the power shutting down ran through the school until the two young women were left in complete darkness. "What the hell is up with the weather today?" She asked as she sighed, "Get rid of the darkness, bring us light, to us Warren witches make it bright!" She chanted, and immediately Callie and Melinda's eyes adjusted so they could see. "Night vision," she commented cool!" Getting back to business, she sighed. "So, what happened?"

Callie sighed as she grabbed Melinda's hand, "I'll explain at Magic school," she stated, and with that the two orbed out, all the while Melinda was complaining in her mind. It wasn't fair, she should be able to orb too!

* * *

Walking along the yellow brick road, Prue sighed. It was so yellow! She Had always liked the colour yellow, that had been the colour of her room as a child, well it had been until she turned fourteen and painted it blood red and added black, white, and grey to it - the look on her mother's face had been priceless.

But now, she loathed the colour. Who ever had discovered it, or invented should be sent to the Source and forced to stay in the Underworld. It was the only fitting punishment she could think of, and she now decided that when she got home everything yellow was getting the good old au revoir.

Pink was her new favourite colour, or maybe green. Neon green. She loved the neon colours and the dark, rich colours. Not the neutrals though, they were to boring for her taste, and Prudence Halliwell preferred the more exotic, dangerous and adventurous things in life. Hell, as a child, she had run with scissors!

But did this road _ever _end? She hadn't found either of the others that were here, or were they even here? She frowned, it was quite possible she had been the only one sent here, the others could be at home looking for her, or even in their own little messed up, yellow filled world. She narrowed her eyes, if that was the case Gith better enjoy purgatory.

But she had a feeling that she wasn't the only one here. She knew the others, or at least an other was here _somewhere. _Somewhere being the operative word, but she had to find them. She looked at Toto, "do you know where the others are, Toto?" She asked sweetly as she got to a fork in the road. Toto barked, and Prue placed her down. "I know, I want to find them, too."

Seeing a boulder, Prue sighed in relief and sat down, wishing that the shoes would come off her feet so she could rub them. Her feet were killing her, who had decided that the slippers should have heels? All the slippers Prue had ever seen had no heels, was destiny and the entire cosmos trying to piss her off? Because if they were, they were overachievers.

"Prue!"

Prue frowned, "Chris?" She asked, looking at Toto as he started barking. "Chris?" She called, where are you?!" She got to her sore feet and ignored the pain that shot through them. "Christopher!" She bellowed as she walked around the fork in the road, she had heard him. She knew she had, she swore it, but if that were so where was he?

Reading her thoughts, Chris sighed. "Up here," he stated, from his perch and Prue turned in the direction of his voice, meeting her eyes he smirked. "So Dorothy, you want to untie me?" He asked sweetly, tugging against the bindings that were keeping him tied up. Yes, Christopher Perry Halliwell had been turned into the scarecrow. Crappy face paint, hat, straw and all.

So Prue, upon seeing her cousin, did the only thing she could. She doubled over in laughter, gripping her sides as her laughing made them sore and brought tears to her eyes, all of which caused Chris to roll his eyes. Leave it to Prue to find this amusing.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : **Yes, at least Chris and Prue are in Oz. The whole city being destroyed thing comes into play in the next chapter, and Wyatt and Caleb show up. So, it's all good. So, what did you think of this chapter? I tried to add some humor using the odd thing like the whole 'everything is so yellow' thing. And the wicked witch, I don't know how accurate that scene was. I redid that from memory and it's been a while since I've seen this movie. But I remembered the lyrics, so that's all that really mattered. So, hit the little button. **Please review.**


	5. If I Only Had A Brain!

**Disclaimer :**Still don't own Charmed, but I wish I did. Hell, I would settle for the sexy neurotic younger Halliwell brother, or even the sexy older one that was evil - but made evil look _so _good. But still don't own it, dang. **However, **the plot is mine, the other random characters are mine, and if you steal any of them I will send my assassins after you, and if you run we'll hunt you down!

**Author's note : **Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And, I have the _entire _season planned out, as in I know what is going to happen where, when all the secrets are coming out, but now is just a matter of getting it typed up and in writing. Sigh. That is the best part, but at the same time, it's going to take a long time, but hopefully not to long. I will hopefully, and you can quote me, have at least five stories by Christmas, hopefully seven or nine.

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary : **Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another timeline?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Five : If I Only Had A Brain!

Melinda nodded as she looked at her cousins as she felt Callie reach across and grip her hand, she knew this would happen. Okay not _this_, but she knew something was going to happen. Why did it seem like everything bad that could happen always happened to her family. Her brothers were missing along with her cousin and two friends, and they had no idea where they were. And it was all depending on her, sure she had always complained that she didn't get to fight demons as much, but this was a little too much too fast. She meant she gradually wanted to introduced to it - not pulled aside and be told her brothers' lives may depend on her right off the bat! What the hell was destiny trying to do? Drive her nuts?

"So," she said slowly, "my bond with my brothers should," she said, an emphasis on should, "make it easier for us to find them because we share the same DNA," she said simply, looking at Henry Jr for confirmation. She sighed as he nodded, "this started as such a good day," she said simply, leaning against her knees, "but then it turned into a bad, really bad," she corrected, "day. No, bad week," she groaned.

Ana sighed, "well we have to try this out," she said simply. "Nothing to lose, right?" She asked, meeting her older cousin's eryes, "if it doesn't work we just have to find another way to find them."

Henry Jr nodded, "but technically this should work. With the white lighter's abilities and your love for your brothers, Ana can use her empathy to multiply it, and that should be enough for the telepathy to accumulate so we can get a fix on the demon, or demons responsible."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "but don't we know who is responsible already?" She asked, throwing her head back against the sofa, "I mean almost a week ago a new Source shows up, and now members of the Halliwell family that pissed him off, along with the friends that he took are missing!" She said bitterly, "coincidence? I think not!"

Callie rolled her eyes, "that's true, but he may have hired someone to do the job so we have to find out who that person was, and where they sent them," she explained calmly as she and Ana simultaneously got up and grabbed Melinda, yanking her up with them. "Besides, this isn't anything dangerous," she said honestly, "all you have to do is hold out hands."

Melinda nodded as her cousins led her to the middle of the room and she watched them sit down Indian style and quickly followed their lead. "But why are you doing this?" She asked, making sure she had all the basis covered. Seeing their looks, she rushed to explain. "Not that I'm doubting you," she assured - well not _entirely_. "But Henry is older, shouldn't his telepathy be more advanced?"

Ana rolled her eyes as she held her sister's hand and then grasped one of Melinda's in the other, "no," she said simply, but didn't offer anymore explanation as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a look of pure concentration on her face.

Melinda frowned and looked at Henry who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, "want to explain?" She asked, not making any sense of her cousin's pointless lack there of explanation.

Henry jr sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it. "There telepathy is more developed," he said slowly, tilting his head. "Almost to the point that they're physic powers," he said simply.

"Like Emily's?"

"Not quite," Henry Jr said, "since their twins, their bonds with other people are more developed, especially with each other." Sighing, he continued. "Basically, in twins in general, but especially magical twins they have a _very _close bond," he said, looking to see if Melinda was absorbing this, seeing her nod slowly, he smiled. This had confused him at first too. "Which is why when they're together Callie and Ana have the ability to share their powers, but even when they're not together, their bond is unbreakable," frowned, he shook his head. "For the most part, but that's another discussion for another day," he said, seeing the question on Melinda's face. "And all twins, even un-magical ones, have telepathy, or mind powers, whether they practice magic or not. Have you ever heard stories about one twin being hurt or in trouble, and the other feeling it?" Seeing his younger cousin nod, he proceeded. "That's because they can. Twins don't have separate souls, they share a soul. Meaning they have a bit of the other's soul inside them. And because that bond never goes away, they have a _very _powerful connection to their physic powers."

Melinda nodded slowly, "okay."

"Enough," Ana hissed, "this isn't exactly a precise science and it would really help if you were to think of your brother, about how much you love them!" She ordered, prying one eyes open to glare at her cousin.

Melinda took a deep breath and nodded, "anything in particular?" She asked, still not completely getting the whole sensing with twin bond thing - but she really didn't care. As long as they got them back, she was game.

"A happy memory or feeling should help," Callie admitted, and feeling Melinda close her eyes, she sighed in relief after a few minutes when she was finally getting a connection as she and her sister processed what was going on in the demons' heads - and it wasn't pretty. "Mmmhmmm," she groaned, tightening her hold on their hands.

"Almost got it," Ana said, they all knew this was a long shot, but all they had to do was find the right demon. Which was like looking for an invisible needle in a haystack - especially if the demons were resistant to telepathy, but someone somewhere had to know about the plan.

It was definitely a long shot, but it was all they had.

* * *

Rubbing his wrist as he walked along the ever annoying yellow brick road with his cousin Prue, Chris sighed. "Okay, what the hell did the Source hire Gith," he growled, "to do this for? Does he have some love of old movies or something?" He ragged as the rope burns he had on his wrist began annoying him again. Damn Gith to hell, he thought bitterly, again.

"Speaking of Gith," Prue said slowly as she and Chris walked along, she looked at him. Her brown eyes meeting his Jade green, "any idea what he has against you?" She asked, she didn't understand how Chris knew he had been vanquished before, and the rest of them hadn't' Sure, it was possible he had asked someone on his own, but that still didn't explain why Gith held a grudge against Chris.

Chris sighed, he didn't know how to explain it to Prue. He wasn't physic and he didn't get premonitions, and he had no idea how to explain his flashbacks, so how could he explain that he remembered Gith shooting him with a dark lighter arrow. It didn't make any sense, and he didn't want to burden his cousin so he gave the only answer he could. "I don't know," he said, and it was partly true. He didn't know what Gith had against him personally, but he intended on finding out. "Haven't we passed this before?" He asked suddenly, stopping in the middle of the road.

"Don't change the…" Prue trailed off as she looked around, and sure enough Chris was right. "Subject," she finished as she looked around. They _had _passed all of this before, and narrowing her eyes, she huffed in annoyance. "Follow the yellow brick road," she said bitterly, "follow the road they say!" She shook her head, "follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road," she bit out bitterly, causing Chris to stifle his laughter. Emily would have to be sure to hide that movie when they got back.

"Maybe we have to say or do something before the movie or whatever the hell we're in allows us to move on," Chris suggested, tilting his head to the side as he thought back to earlier. He and Emily had watched this, so what had happened after Dorothy met the Scarecrow.

"Okay Scarecrow," Prue said acidly, "you and Emily watched the movie!" She said bitterly, "mind enlightening me on what the hell happens next?"

Sighing, Chris looped his arm with Prue and smile at her, "Lions, and Tigers, ad Bears," he chanted, causing Prue to frown and shake her head. "Oh My!" Chris finished, seeing Prue was shaking her head still, he rolled his eyes. "It's either this or we walk around in circles for the rest of our lives."

Rolling her eyes, Prue moved the basket to the other arm and looked at Toto who was walking along with them and sighed. "Fine," she muttered as she and Chris began skipping along and she plastered a tight smile on her face. "Lions, tigers and bears," she said, rolling her eyes as she looked at Chris. "Oh My!"

Nodding, Chris and Prue began chanting together. "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!" Stopping when Toto ran in front of them and began growling at something that was moving in the bushes.

"Why do I have a not so good feeling about this now?" Prue asked sarcastically as she looked at Chris, and then her eyes drifted to the moving bushes. "Caleb, Wyatt, Emily?" She asked, ignoring how Toto was still growling. "Is that you?" She asked, "can you hear me?"

"Can you hear me now?" Wyatt joked as he appeared behind his brother and placed a paw on his brother's shoulder, causing Chris to jump and whip around. Looking at them, Wyatt nodded, "nice to know I'm not the only one that got trapped in a horrible costume," he commented, pushing his mane out of his face, only to narrow his eyes when his brother began laughing. "Hey! At least I'm not the one stuffed with hay!" Wyatt defended.

"Boys," Prue interrupted as she watched Toto run over to Wyatt, unafraid of the lion in the least which surprised her, but she didn't pay much attention to it. "If you two can't play nicely, then you can't play at all," she warned, seeing that the brothers didn't start bickering and teasing each other, she sighed. "Okay, now three of us are found that means that there are two left; Caleb and Emily."

Chris nodded as he sighed, "and why do I have a feeling we're going to have to complete the story to get out of here?" He asked sadly as he shook his head, "meaning we have to find the Wicked Witch and kill her-"

"Anyone got a bottle of water?" Wyatt asked, smirking as his brother and cousin rolled their eyes at his awful sense of humour, and Wyatt could have sworn Toto rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," Prue said, keeping Wyatt from cracking more jokes, "we have to kill the witch that only requires pouring a drop of water on her, that's easy. But then what?" She asked, "I click my heels three times and then we're home?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't see why not," he commented. "Gith didn't create this dimension, he just sent us here, so I can't think of any reason why it wouldn't play out the way it was meant to." He shrugged, "think about it, we couldn't find Wyatt until we started skipping along and sang 'lions, and tigers and bears, oh my!' So, next we should run into the Tin Man, and then we should be able to head straight to the witch after we find Emily."

Nodding, Wyatt looked from Prue and Chris and sighed, "well then, lets go get them," he said simply as he began following the yellow brick road - much to Prue and Chris' dismay. They _really _hated the colour yellow now, and once they found their friends they were out of here. God only knew what the Source was up to while they were here, because they very much doubted that he only sent them here because he was a fan of the classics.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Melinda concentrated on the time when she was five and they had all went to Marine Land and her brothers had won her a stuffed Orca that she still had to this day. Concentrating on the happiness she felt, she felt her mind slowly drift to different happy memories of her brothers. Concentrating on her brothers she cleared her thoughts and let all her love for Chris flourish, causing her cousins to glow an unusual blue colour as a connection was made, and then the blue light surrounded her as well.

Henry Jr looked up as a pale blue light surrounded his sisters and Melinda, who was sitting at the top of their little triangle, each girl had a look of pure peace and concentration on her face at the same time, which was a weird mix, but that was how they looked.

A twinkling orb sound then broke into his trance then, and he turned sharply towards the noise as it formed into and Elder, but more specifically, Sandra, who was basically the only Elder that the Warren line agreed to listen to, other than Kevin. "Sandra," he said in greeting getting to his feet, his eyes momentarily leaving hers so he could look at the younger members of his family, before they snapped back to her.

"Henry," she said simply, smiling at the young man, that as far as she was concerned was a fine white lighter - even if the other Elders didn't support it. What did it matter if he was onl one-forth white lighter, he had all the abilities and a love for helping other. She then saw the other and a soft smile appeared on her lips, "their powers are growing quickly," she said, proud of the twins - after all it was she that had warned Paige about the power the twins' would have when they were born.

Henry Jr frowned as Sandra didn't get to the point - which was never a good thing when dealing with an Elder, it was usually the opposite. "What's wrong?" He asked, his frown becoming more pronounced. "I know you didn't just come down here to comment on how their powers are growing."

Sandra sighed, "I wish that was all," she admitted. "There has been a great shift in the balance between good and evil lately," she explained, seeing Henry sigh, she nodded. "We, the other Elders and I, are afraid if this new Source comes to power, he will not only take over the Underworld, but the entire world."

"He has enough power for that?" Henry Jr asked, he knew the new Source wasn't weak, but that would require a lot of power. Hell, ruling the whole world - he doubted Wyatt, the Twice Blessed, would be able to accomplish that. "Where did he get all his powers from?"

"We don't know," Sandra said, running a hand through her shortly cropped hair. "It is possible some he stole over the years, but from what we have gathered he inherited most of it," she frowned, "but we have yet been unable to make sense of where he got it from, or how he's managed to stay hidden all these years."

Henry Jr's eyes once again strayed to his sisters and cousin who were seemingly unaware of his conversation with the Elder, but beads of sweat was appearing on his forehead causing him to worry. "Do you know what he had against my family and our friends?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his family. "It has to be more than he thinks we're a threat, doesn't it?" He asked, looking back at Sandra. "He was thoroughly pissed at us."

"Yes," Sandra agreed, "we've been talking about that and we do believe that if anything, it's personal. But as to what he specifically he had against you, we don't know." Sandra said as she paced back and forth around the room. "And also, we don't know why, but it appears as though he has some very powerful allies, one being Mother Nature if our sources are correct."

At that Henry raised an eyebrow, "Mother Nature," he said sceptically, "isn't she _supposed _to be neutral?" He asked, "you know, the whole mother of the earth thing, being a mother to everything living? That sounds like someone neutral."

Sandra's pacing ceased and she nodded, "yes, but the old Mother of Nature died, was killed actually," she corrected. "And a young elemental named Alana took over, and to our knowledge she wasn't meant to be the next Mother nature So we," she trailed off and sighed, "and we-"

"Believe that the new one basically made a pact with the devil, promising to be allies with the Source if she got to be Mother Nature," he guessed, and seeing Sandra nod, he sighed. "Great," he retorted.

But before Henry could get anymore information off of Sandra, he heard his sisters and Melinda scream as they pulled away from each other. Running to their sides, he healed onto Callie and Ana, while Sandra went to the hysterical Melinda. "Callie," he said, a panicked tone in his voice. "Ana?"

Ana and Callie both had their knees brought up to their chests and had their ears covered with their hands, only to grip them tighter as Henry Jr spoke. "Please no," Callie whimpered as she began rocking back and forth.

"What did you see?" Henry Jr pressed, she wanted him to go away and leave them, but that wasn't happening. He was _not _moving from that spot. "What. Did. You. See?" He said slowly, pronouncing each word. He knew he was beign harsh, but getting this response out of the three of them wasn't a good thing and he needed to know what they had saw, especially if it had to to with their friends and family, or with what the Source was planning.

Getting some composure, Melinda held her hand out to Snadra as she blinked back the tears, "Bridge," she ordered weakly, seeing Henry's frown, she added. "NOW!" She insisted.

Looking at his Callie who was still rocking back and forth, Henry met Sandra's eyes as Ana got to her feet. "Don't worry," Sandra said, "you go see," she insited, "I will stay with Callie," she said walking over to the girl and holding her in her arms, soothingly rocking her back and forth.

Nodding, Henry got to his feet and gripped Melinda's hand and orbed out immediately, his oldest sister following behind them as their orbs floated to the bridge.

XxX

Upon arriving at the Golden Gate bridge, Henry had to frown when he suddenly felt torrential downpours falling onto his face as lightening lit up the night sky and howling winds whipped all around, forcing him to stay where he stood in the middle of the bridge, cringing when he heard honking blaring from all over the city as the power died everywhere and cars collided with each other. "What the.." he began, trailing off.

"Pissing off Mother Nature is a bad thing," Ana said simply, "the Source wanted them out of the way for this," she explained, her eyes drifting out to the black city as the terrified screams met her ears. "We have to stop this, otherwise-"

"We're doomed," Melinda finished, summing it all up. And it was true, this was the worst storm in San Francisco history, and it threatened to destroy the city. All of which wasn't a good thing, and on top of that, they had to get their family and friends back. Definitely the worst week of her life.

* * *

Sighing as they walked alongt he yellow road, Prue couldn't keep herself from complaining as her family followed her, while Toto followed Wyatt. She didn't know why, but for some reason Toto had taken a liking to Wyatt and trusted him. "I hate yellow," she stated simply, causing the Halliwell brothers to roll their eyes. "I mean, what the hell? Couldn't they think of any other colour?" She asked, "why couldn't it be the rainbow brick road?" She demanded, "at least that way it wouldn't be one damn colour driving me nuts!"

Shaking his head, Chris smirked, this was really starting to drive him to insanity too. He couldn't deal with this, the endless road and not finding anyone was driving him insane and not to mention he had this sinking feeling in his stomach, it was almost like someone was trying to contact him, but he was out of range or in an area that didn't ahve service. Should have switched to verizon wireless, he thought dryly.

Nodding, Wyatt looked around, deciding to come up with something to pass the time, he smirked. "I spy with my little eyes," he said slowly, looking around for something that was a different colour. Upon not finding anything other than green, blue and the dreaded colour yellow, he sighed. "Yellow," he said, keeping his face neutral when Prue and Chris stopped walking so they could turn to glare at him before continuing on with their trot.

"Everything," Prue said simply, only to pause when she heard someone muttering. Actually, it sounded more like a voice, but it was muffled by something, but she swore she could hear it. "Do you hear that?" She asked, looking at her cousins, but then seeing Toto walk towards the direction of the noise, Prue rolled her eyes eyes. "Toto!" She hissed, "get back here!"

Seeing Toto continue walkign Chris shrugged, "I'm guessing Dorothy didn't train her that well," he commented as he headed after Toto, his brother and cousin walking behind him. "But Toto could hear something," he said, "dogs' hearing are ten times better than ours," he stated, causing his brother and cousin to roll their eyes at his nerd qualities.

Pushing the bushes out of their way, they all frowned when they reached a clearing and saw Caleb. Yep, it was him without a doubt, standing there in a terribly unrealistic Tin costume, face covered in silver paint was none other than their friend, the half-manticore, Caleb. So, that was four down, now all they had to do was find Emily - which for reason they didn't think would be quite that easy.

Upon seeing Caleb, Prue rolled her eyes, "of course you would be the Tin Man," she commented as she immediately headed over to the oil and walked towards him, smirking when his eyes traveled to her. "I wont damage anything," she promised, "well," she drawled, "none of your vital organs anyway."

"Prue," Wyatt warned as he crossed his arms, and to Prue he looked hilarious. His arms were crossed across his chest, or at least his paws were, then his mane was falling down around his face, and then with the ridiculous black nose and mouth that was painted on his face - there was _no _way Prue could take him seriously.

"Come on Dorothy!" Chris whined as he sat down on a boulder, "I want to go home!" He stated, causing Wyatt to look at his brother who was sounding more like a child whose favourite toy had been taken away, not a grown young man.

Rolling her eyes, Prue backed away as Caleb began moving. "I can move again!" Caleb exclaimed as he reached over and gave Prue a hug, "thank you," he glared at his friends, "at least she was nice enough to help!"

"She's Dorothy!" Chris pointed out, "she is _supposed _to be the one helping," but seeing that Prue was throwing silent daggers his way, he sent her an award winning smile, "and I love her very much and she is one of my favourite cousins so I will help out from now on," he smirked, "so," he said looking at Caleb, "you ready to go get your heart?"

"Right after we go get my baby brother a new brain," Wyatt interjected, "from the sound of it you need a new one." He said as he reached over and patted Chris' cheeks, causing Chris to narrow his eyes.

"And it appears as though we need to get you some courage," Chris said, "we all know you're a wimp." He smirked, "you know, I always thought you were a momma's boy, and now I have my proof!"

"No," Wyatt denied, "_you _were the momma's boy! I was the-"

"Daddy's girl?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side, trying in vain not to break down in laughter - something that Caleb had been unable to do since he was gripping his sides and his loud laughter was floating through the forest.

"Wait!" Prue interrupted, "that's it!" She exclaimed as she looked from one friend to another, slowly nodding her head as she proved her own theory right. It had to be, she told herself. "Wow," she murmured slowly, "it wasn't random at all."

Wyatt looked over to his younger cousin and frowned, "what?" He said slowly, looking to the others, but sadly they appeared to be as confused as he was, even Caleb whose laughter had died down, now to the point the was looking at Prue curiously. "What wasn't random."

Not getting an answer from his cousin, Chris got fed up with what was going on and tried to tap into his powers. He knew it was very rarely they could use their powers when they were trapped somewhere like this, but his telepathy was based on bond more than anything else, so there was the possibility that it would still work. Closing his eyes with that in thought, Chris tried to get into Prue's mind, and for a brief second he could have sworn he felt a connection, not to Prue, but to someone else, but as quick as it was there, it was gone.

"Who we got turned into!" Prue said, smiling and looking at them as if it was the most obvious answer, but seeing no one else made the connection, she sighed. "Think about it, about our individual qualities and then think about the character we got turned into!" She said, picking up Toto, who was once again restless.

Frowning, Wyatt tried to get on her line of thought, but it didn't make sense to him. He was turned into the Lion, Chris the scarecrow, Prue was Dorothy, and Caleb was the Tin Man, but to him that didn't mean a thing. He couldn't put it together, and as he sighed he felt the line "if I only had a brain" pop into his head. If it was _that _obvious, well he was having an off day.

Seeing they still weren't getting it, Prue let out a frustrated breath. "Think," she hissed, smacking each one on the head. "Chris is the Scarecrow, that should be the obvious one." Seeing their blank faces she looked at Toto. "Well, they aren't the brightest people are they?"

"Prudence!" Chris exclaimed, crossing his arms - ignoring how some hay was poking at his face. "Would you _please _enlighten us on what you found out, or are you going to make up stay in crazy land until we figure it out for ourselves?"

Sighing when Chris didn't get it, Prue shook her head. "Chris," she drawled, "as a cousin you're a disappointment sometimes, and the fact that you haven't figured this out yet," she said meeting his eyes. "Makes you the dumbest smart person I have ever met." Stretching she sighed, "Chris think about it, when it comes to learning knew things, you're like a sponge observing all the information, making you smart." She said slowly, "and the scarecrow was missing a brain, so you were chosen as the scarecrow because being intelligent is one of your stronger traits, and Wyatt," she said turning to her oldest cousin. "You were turned into the Lion who wanted courage, and by no means are you a wimp or a scaredy cat, out of all of us you're probably one of the bravest."

"And I got turned into the Tin Man," Caleb began as Prue turned to him, "why?"

"Because despite being part demon, you have one of the biggest hearts I know, and that was what the Tin Man wanted, a heart." Prue said simply, "see!" She said victoriously, "we weren't given these roles for no reason, it was because they were looking for one of our more dominating traits."

Caleb nodded, he had to admit the girl could make sense at some points. "But if that's so," he said slowly, "then why were you turned into Dorothy? In the movie she really didn't have any dominating traits," he pointed out, causing Prue to frown, she hadn't thought about that one.

"Dorothy was the one that kept everyone together," Wyatt spoke up after a few seconds, "she was the one that drew all the characters together, and let's face it. Prue is basically the glue that keeps our group together," he commented, "we all have to stick around and make sure the baby doesn't get hurt!" He said smirking.

Chris nodded, "okay, that makes sense. But where's Emily?" He asked looking at all of the members of their group that were with him. "Prue's already ran into the Wicked Witch, so Emily didn't get turned into her. And I doubt she would be turned into the Wizard of Oz, so where is she?"

Frowning as Toto began pulling at his costume, Wyatt frowned. "Do we even know it Emily got sent here with us?" He asked, looking down at Toto. "What is it?" He asked, looking at the dog who was looking up at him with determined, warm brown eyes, that surprised him. A dog's eyes weren't usually that color.

Chris frowned and looked from Toto to Prue, "you don't think…?" He asked, trailing off as he looked back down at 'Toto' who was looking at Wyatt, almost as if trying to tell him something. And then Chris' mind went back to Toto's enthusiasm when they met up with Wyatt…

"No," Prue said slowly, her own eyes drifting onto Toto, "it really couldn't be that easy could it?" She asked, looking back up to Chris.

"What?" Caleb asked, and then he quickly caught on, "what!?" He asked again, startled by this, and then his booming laugh once again echoed through the forest. "You guys are joking, right?" Seeing that they didn't deny it, he looked at 'Toto.' "I always knew you could be bitchy that time a month," he said, laughing once again. "But tough break, Em." He stated, looking at Toto with new eyes. Emily Sara Simms had been turned into Toto.

Growling, Emily walked around Wyatt and headed towards Caleb, fully intending on taking a chunk of his skin out, but right before she could get to him, she felt someone picking her up, and then she tilted her head back and only growled deeper in her throat when she saw it was Chris. Oh, he was going to pay for this when she was on two legs again. Him and Caleb. She hadn't intended on damaging him permanently, but he would have been surprised what he could've lived through. But honestly, leave it to Caleb to find the destruction of her dignity funny.

Chuckling, Chris handed Emily over to Prue and watched Emily was placed in the basket, only to have Prue yank a ribbon out of her hair so she could loop it around Emily's colar and tie it to the handle on the basket. "Can't give you the chance to maim Caleb," she said simply. Looking up at everyone else, she sighed. "So, now that we have everyone how about we go find the evil witch and get home?" She asked.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note : **well, there you go. Another Chapter, only about three more left I think, four at the most, or at least for now there is and then I'll be moving on to the next story. So, what did you think about this chapter? Please tell me any thoughts you have on this, and I had to make someone Toto, and I thought it should be Emily - well at first I was going to have her as Dorothy because it was her favourite movie, but I thought Prue would be a better Dorothy. **Please Review.**


	6. Hurricane Ah Comin'

**Disclaimer :**Still don't own Charmed, but I wish I did. Hell, I would settle for the sexy neurotic younger Halliwell brother, or even the sexy older one that was evil - but made evil look _so _good. But still don't own it, dang. **However, **the plot is mine, the other random characters are mine, and if you steal any of them I will send my assassins after you, and if you run we'll hunt you down!

**Author's note : **Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And, I have the _entire _season planned out, as in I know what is going to happen where, when all the secrets are coming out, but now is just a matter of getting it typed up and in writing. Sigh. That is the best part, but at the same time, it's going to take a long time, but hopefully not to long. I will hopefully, and you can quote me, have at least five stories by Christmas, hopefully seven or nine.

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary : **Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another time-line?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Six : Hurricane Ah Comin'

Orbing back to the school, Henry Jr smiled and nodded at Sandra,"it was Alana," he said simply. Sighing he met her eyes, "and from the looks of things she's trying to destroy the city." He looked over to the couch where Melinda was sitting sipping a cup of hot chocolate as his sisters went to sit beside her. He looked back at Sandra, "so, what do we do?"

Sandra frowned for a moment and sighed, "you have to stop her," she said simply, looking up at Henry Jr, seeing his face she rushed to explain. "I know you're worried about your friends and family, but you can't loose perspective that this may have been what the Source wanted," she said firmly. "He may have just had them sent somewhere so you wouldn't be at full power."

Henry Jr frowned and ran a hand over his face, wishing that this wasn't down to him. How could he choose between the city and his family? He knew if Wyatt and them were here they would be telling him to save innocents, but as a human being he was like all other - selfish. He didn't always do what was better for others, but he couldn't leave the entire city defenceless. And then his family - they could be hurt or in trouble, he couldn't weigh those options.

Sighing, Henry Jr nodded slowly, "fine," he said reluctantly. Meeting gazes with Sandra he glared at her, "we'll do what we can about Alana," he said, "but, if anything happens to my family _or _friends," he said hotly, "consider any truce we've formed with you and the other Elders over," he vowed, and with that he watched Sandra orb out. Sighing, he turned and looked at his sisters and Melinda who were watching him, all with fear on their faces. "Manor?" He asked, that was the only place he could think of to find information on mother nature. Sure, they were at the school, but there were to many books, and it was only a matter of time before his Uncle Leo - the headmaster of the school - found them in the library and figured they were up to something. Besides, the Book of Shadows was at the manor - and they could always ask a family member -deceased preferably- to help out. They tended to keep their mouths shut more, except Grams. Summoning her tended to be a bad idea because she had a habit of helping, but in the meantime she would be sticking her nose somewhere it didn't belong.

Melinda nodded as she gripped Ana's hand, "yeah," she said simply, it wouldn't be so odd for them to all be at the manor with her there, she still lived there. But when it was just the older kids in the attic, the parents tended to freak out a little bit more, mostly because of the fact that there was usually something wrong. Then, bringing her out of her thoughts was the telltale sound of orbs, and then Melinda Halliwell felt the cool sensation of orbing.

**XxX**

Melinda Halliwell sighed as she watched her cousin Henry immediately head over to the podium and begin to flip through the book of shadows. Her only clear thought was that she had at the moment was he brothers needed her, and she was here trying to help them save the world - or that city at least. This is why she wasn't allowed after the demons, she understood now. Her parents, and even brothers were trying to keep her closer to home to protect her, but more than that they were doing this because she wouldn't be able to deal with this - choosing to save the city over her family, she knew it was the right thing to do, and it was even what her brothers would tell her to do, but she could bring herself to it. Choosing family over strangers, she couldn't.

Her thoughts continued on like this until there was an exclamation from Henry Jr, "we need to get more information on Mother Nature," he said as he looked up from the book. "All it says here is that Mother Nature has the ability to control all the elements and when one dies, the next in line automatically takes her place," he frowned, "but if that was the case, then why did Alana take over from the old Mother Nature?" His frown became more pronounced, "even if the old one died, Alana shouldn't have taken over if she wasn't the next one meant to be Mother Nature."

Callie rubbed her eyes, okay, they needed more information. "But where?" She asked, "if the book of shadows doesn't have it, and we can't exactly orb back to the school, someone is sure to figure out we're up to something!" She said, jumping when she heard a loud rumble of thunder. "So, where do we get the information?

Ana shrugged as she walked over to the couch and sat between her sister and cousin, "I don't know," she admitted. "But someone must have encountered them before, right?" She asked, then a light bulb went off, "wasn't Aunt Piper turned into Mother Nature before?"

Melinda shook her head, "no, mom was turned into a Goddess, similar, but not the same thing. Besides, the only reason she was turned into one was because dad opened some box and it gave her and the aunts the powers of the Gods, yadda yadda. And then dad took them away, so that doesn't really help."

Callie shrugged as she settled into the couch, "okay so we ask for help," she said simply. Seeing everyone get ready to object, she raised a hand to stop them. "I'm not saying we go to a parent," she rolled her eyes, "but honestly people," she exclaimed, "you need to learn when you're in over your heads and need help! And I think…" she paused, and everyone frowned when they noticed the glimmer in Callie's eyes - indicating she had what she thought was an ingenious plan.

"Callie," Henry Jr said carefully as his sister collected some crystals and placed them in a circle, "who are we summoning?" He asked. Please say Aunt Prue or Grandma, he pleaded over and over in his head. He couldn't put up with Grams, sure, she had accepted Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr regardless of how she felt about men, but that didn't mean she didn't scare him. Only a fool wasn't afraid of Penny Halliwell, that woman could be terrifying. Seeing Callie light the candles, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Callie Vanessa Matthew-Mitchell," he warned, "who the hell are you summoning?" He demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Callie ignored the protests of her family and took a deep breath. "Hear these words, Hear my cry," she chanted, "Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."

Then for a moment, nothing happened, but after a few more agonizing seconds the familiar swirling balls of white lights appeared, until Penny "Grams" Halliwell was standing there, "I know you want to intervene Prue," she said sadly, pausing when she realized that she was no longer in the afterlife. Frowning, she turned around, only to smile when she saw three of her Great-Granddaughters and her Great-Grandson Henry. "Hello," she said, frowning at the looks on their faces, she sighed as she stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. "What has happened now?" She asked irritably, "just because I'm dead, doesn't mean that I don't have a life! You can't just call me down whenever you damn well please," she said, gesturing with her arms, "I was busy!"

Melinda rolled her eyes, Callie was in for it when this was all over - she would see to it personally. Taking after her mother, Melinda was not afraid of Grams and she stood to her full height and raised an eyebrow at her great-grandmother. "Too busy to help save your great-grandchildren in their time of need?" She retorted, causing Grams to immediately slouch in defeat.

Sighing, Grams looked at Henry. "What can I help you all with?" She asked, a snippy tone still in her voice, which caused everyone to sigh and silently send Callie to the fiery pits of Hades. Why did it have to be Grams?

Smiling tightly, Henry Jr silently sent Callie to hell over and over in his mind, "Hiya Grams," he greeted, this had already been such a long day. And of all people, it had to be Grams. Not Grandma or Aunt Prue, no it was Grams. "Well..." he said slowly, looking to Melinda and then his sisters as he laughed humorlessly as he tried to think of a way to start. Seeing Grams narrow her eyes, he swallowed. Oh yeah, Callie was in for it.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source smirked as he watched the Warren line through his crystal ball, Grams. The legendary Penny Halliwell, well this was sure to make things in their little game. Sure, some would argue that it wasn't a game, but it truly was. He and the Warren line and their pathetic friends were playing a game of chess with the never-ending fight of good against evil.

"Patience Gith," He chided, sensing Gith's anxiety as he paced back and forth behind him, "there is no need for you to worry, you will have my revenge, as will I." He stated, waving his hand and watching as the scene changed to a cliff where Alana was watching over the city as she released another rumble of thunder. He smirked, what a woman.

"How can you be so calm?" Gith demanded, continuing his pacing. The ones he had sent to the land of Oz were all together, now all they had to do was defeat the witch and get back, and then they would come after him. Sure, killing Christopher with his own hands would be so much sweeter, but that wasn't how he operated. Hell had been, well hell, and he had no interest in being vanquished again. "I told you that Oz would be a bad choice!" He said, not accusation in his voice, only pure fact. "If we were sending them to a movie it should have been a horror one, at least_ one _of them would have died then! Probably the blond female," he said, "especially if it were an older movie, the blonds always died in them," he rambled.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the Source held out his hand and twisted it, cutting of Gith's air as the he sent him into a wall and pinned them there. Seeing nothing interesting in his crystal ball, the Source got up from his chair and headed over to Gith, "I will _not _have you questioning me Gith," he stated. "I dragged you out of hell, I could easily send you back," he hissed, and with one final wave of his hand he let Gith fall to the ground.

* * *

Seeing the end of the of the yellow brick road, Prue smiled, "thank the Lord!" She exclaimed, "no more yellow brick road," she cheered breaking out into dance, causing everyone, including Emily to roll her eyes, "wait," she said, "doesn't something happen before we get to the castle?" Prue asked, her happiness deflating like a leaking balloon. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she had a sinking feeling this was where one of the not so good things happened in the plot.

Chris sighed, "I don't remember," he admitted, frowning when Emily growled at him. "Okay," he defended, "I may have fallen asleep for a few minutes while I watching the movie with you, sue me!" He snapped, causing Emily to growl deeper in her throat, he could have left her to herself all together, what more did she want from him!?

Shrugging, Caleb walked out into the forest with creepy trees that was covered in darkness. "Well who knows," he said simply. "Everyone is just going to have to keep their eyes open then," he said as he turned to look at his friends as he continued walking, "what do we have to loose?" He asked, and everyone quickly followed behind him as they headed to Oz. Who cared what happened, they would all keep their eyes open and everything would be fine.

Emily however stayed behind and shook her head, this was a very bad idea. This was where the Witch had her little monkey peoplekidnapped Dorothy, not a good thing. But would anyone listen to her? No, because she was a dog and couldn't talk! She didn't care anymore, she was off the Wizard of Oz, she was now sticking to pirate movies. At least that way if they ever got sucked in again she would be turned into a parrot and be able to talk.

Seeing that they were quickly getting ahead of her, Emily ran to catch up with her friends, if she couldn't warn them then she could stick with them and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. She sighed as she met up to them and walked stride and stride with Wyatt, they were totally going to owe her after this. She didn't care, this would cost them dearly. She didn't care if they spent the next five years paying her back, but it would cost them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Wicked Witch was looking at throw her crystal ball at the group, fully intending on getting her revenge on that perky brunette, Prue she thought her name was. But it had to be something sinister, smirking she waved her hands. "And now, my beauties, something with poison in it, I think." Seeing them walking through the flower field that was just before Oz, she smirked. "Something with poison in it, but attractive to the eye, and soothing to the smell. Poppies... Poppies." She said, nodding to herself, unaware of the portal opening behind her. "Poppies will put them to sleep. Sleep." Then she paused, wait - they weren't at the poppy field. If that was so, then why did she feel as though something was missing. Shrugging, she looked at army. "Go into the forest and bring that dog and girl to me!" She ordered to the monkey people. "Do what you want to the others, but I want them alive! Now Fly!" She shouted, smiling when they all flew away. "fly! Fly!"

"Very well done," the Source commented, causing the Witch to whip around. "I mean you no harm," he assured as he walked towards her and bowed slightly, might as well earn her trust, that made things go by so much quicker. Straightening back up, he met her eyes. "But it appears as though we have a common enemy," he said, "or rather, enemies."

The Wicked Witch's forehead creased into a frown and then after a few moments her eyes widened, "they're from your world," she guessed. Seeing the Source nod, she narrowed her eyes, "and what are you doing here?" She demanded, "what do you want?"

"I," The Source said, "simply want to help out, you can have the glory of defeating them," he assured, knowing full well that the Wicked Witch was out for blood, "but I just want to give your powers a boast, if you will. If only to assure they wont be a problem to me when I go home."

The Wicked Witch smirked, "what did you have in mind?" She asked, smiling when the Source removed his hood and smirked as he waved his hand, sending a red light at the Wicked Witch, only to disappear after a few seconds. Frowning as the strange new feeling coursed through her veins, the Wicked Witch waved an arm, only to smirk when the intended vase was thrown against the wall. "I like it," she commented, looking up at the Source, but he was already gone without a trace.

* * *

Wyatt frowned as he walked around in the forest, that in his opinion was way to over down - especially when it came to this forest. Okay, the sky was literally a mix of purple, grey, and dark blue - way to cliche for his liking. And then, the trees? Oh yeah, they were all bare and the tops of them were all shaped like hands, ready to grab them at any moment. He sighed, and then his eyes drifted down to Emily, who ever since they entered the forest appeared to be in a fowl mood.

Caleb snorted when they got to a sign. "Haunted forest," he said rolling his eyes, "Witch's castle one mile," which cause Prue to groan. "Awe, it's okay Pruie," he said, patting her back. "I'm sure after we vanquish the witch and go back home you can put your feet up," he said, unaware of the problems they were having back home. They definitely wouldn't be able to relax with Alana trying to destroy the city.

"That wasn't what I was whining about!" Prue snapped as she pointed to the sign, "I was whining about that!" She stated, indicating the piece of board under the one that Caleb had read, only this one said : 'I'd turn back if I were you.' She looked at Chris with pleading eyes, "can I please turn back?" She asked, "go wait where it isn't so creepy and then _after _you all kill the wicked witch, you can come get me!" She said.

Chris frowned, "Prue, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand against her forehead, only to frown deeper when her temperature was normal. "It isn't like you to chicken out like this," he admitted, raising an eyebrow when Prue squirmed as everyones' eyes became focused on her. She wasn't used to all this attention - okay she was, but it didn't mean she liked it.

"No," Prue admitted, looking at Chris she rushed to explain. "It's just that as a child the wicked witch scared the hell out of me!" She said, "especially in the end when she tries to kill everyone, including Toto!" She exclaimed, "and I had nightmares of her for weeks, it wasn't so bad when I saw her last time because I was with Glinda and the Wicked Witch had no power there, but now?! She-" Prue cut off as she heard laughter in the background, and what sounded like crows?

Hearing it himself, Wyatt frowned. "What was that?" He asked, only to look at Emily when she growled at him. "What?" He asked, but Emily simply ran over to a rock and face in the direction of the Witch's castle and began growling. Looking up, Wyatt silently cursed when he saw the Witch's little army of winged-monkeys headed towards them. "Oh," he said, backing away.

Chris chuckled, "I guess I should have paid attention to this part," Chris commented as they landed around him, "so any ideas?" He asked as they surrounded them, there powers weren't working - or at least not as well as they should, and without their powers they didn't stand a chance against the winged-monkey army. It appeared that Emily was right, having an Athame present at all times _was _smart.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Not really, I think you overestimate me." She stated, "there is no way I can pull an idea out of my ass every time we get into trouble! WHat about you!" She hissed, slowly backing away from a winged-monkey that made a grab for her. Being Dorothy sucked! "You're the one with the brain, you come up with something!"

Caleb sighed, "if we all die here," he said sadly, looking from Chris to Wyatt. "Your mother will summon us all back from the dead so she can kill us herself!" He whined, the thought of being blown up not being high on his list of things to do. "So," he drawled slowly, "how about we don't get caught or killed?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Prue.

"Oh, no press- AHHHHHHHH!" Prue shrieked as a winged-monkey grabbed her from behind and started flying off with her. "Let me go now you filthy, flea infested flying monkey!" She shouted, oh yeah, being Dorothy really sucked. What did everyone have against Dorothy? All she ever did to anyone was accidentally drop a house of an evil witch, and the next thing she knew she was on the most wanted list.

Seeing the monkey take Prue away, Emily rolled her eyes as she bit the monkey that went to grab her, and then seeing where the monkey was, she took off ignoring Wyatt's protests. She didn't care, she was not letting that ugly witch get Prue. Running up a hill, Emily took a long leap off the cliff, and much to her success she landed on the back of the monkey that had Prue - her intended victim. Crinkling her nose at how disgusting this was, Emily closed her eyes and chomped into the monkey's wing, causing him to scream out in pain and release Prue.

As the monkey kept moving about, he effectively flung Emily off his back, causing her to fall from the sky. Whimpering the whole way down, Emily couldn't help but to mentally whine. Why was it always her? Not that she wanted harm to come to her friends, but why was her always having the near death experiences? It was getting really old, really fast. However, just before she could hit the ground, another monkey caught her and flew off to the castle with her. Just great, Emily grumbled.

Caleb shouted in surprise as Prue suddenly fell from the sky and landed in a heap on top of him as the monkies flew away. "Well," Caleb commented, "I prefer it the other way around," he said, causing Wyatt, Chris and Prue to glare at him. "But um, would you mind getting up?" He groaned as Prue winced and rolled herself off of him. Sitting up with the help of Chris, he frowned. "Where's Em?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "better question," he said sarcastically. "Why is it always Em?"

* * *

Grams frowned after her Great-grandchildren rushed to catch her up to speed. "You lost them?" She asked slowly, looking from each one of them and then to another - ignoring how they all winced at the tone of her voice, but she didn't stop there. She was on a roll, what was he Granddaughter had said once? Call me butter because I'm on a roll. "Well they couldn't have just vanished," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she sighed. "Well they could have, but they have to be _somewhere_," she said as she sat down on the sofa. "And what do you mean there is some Mother of Nature reeking havoc on the city, Mother Nature is a tranquil and serene person." She smiled, "she's neutral."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes in what appeared to be slow motion as his frustration peeked, why Grams? "We know that Grams," he said through clenched teeth, "but this mother Nature had the Source kill the old one so she could take over, now," he said slowly. "Do you know of anyway we could find the person who was meant to be Mother Nature so when we kill this one she can take her place?"

Grams' forehead creased into a disapproving frown. "Henry," she scolded sharply, "are you giving _me _lip?" She asked, crossing her arms and attempting to stare him down - momentarily forgetting he was Paige's son and was as stubborn as her and the rest of the Warren line - but maybe she was partly to blame, even though she would never admit it. She had raised Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and they had all turned out as stubborn as anything, and then Paige! Well, she was stubborn when she rejoined the family, but since she had discovered her sisters she had been worst - all of which could lead back to her.

Henry Jr glared at Grams, with a look that would have cause hell to freeze over and have the Source running back to wherever he came from, "yes!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. "Now, you can either help us," he said slowly, looking Grams in the eyes to make sure she understood him, "or you can go _back _to the afterlife." Please, he silently added. Seeing Grams frown, he smirked as he crossed his arms, "after all, you're not the _only _ghost I know"

Deciding that all men were hopeless, Penny "Grams" Halliwell drew herself up to her full height, fully intending on fighting to the death - especially since as a ghost she couldn't exactly die again. But it was then that a second pair of white lights floated down, only to form into her daughter, Patty. "Mother," Patty said as she became corporeal, "maybe now isn't the best time," she stated as she gave her granddaughters a hug while winking at her grandson. "They are asking for our help, and you know how to get rid of the current Mother Nature, don't you?"

Glaring at her daughter, Grams nodded curtly. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed, outraged by the suggestion that she didn't. "All you have to do is get close enough to her and stab the woman - that should be enough," she said. "But that doesn't mean that your grandson can get away with being rude to his elders!" She said hotly, "even if he is Paige's son!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Ana and Henry, even the quiet Callie demanded, causing Grams and Patty to wince. And they realised Grams' mistake, three of the people in the room were Paige's children, and even Melinda didn't like the comment that Grams made.

"I was just simply implying that Paige doesn't have a record of being the most polite person," Grams defended, "and it appears as though my grandchildren inherited that quality from her," she shook her head. "I guess that's what happens when white lighter gens are mixed with the Warren line," she said bluntly, causing Melinda, Callie, Ana, Henry Jr, and Patty to narrow their eyes. Two-thirds of the new generation either had white lighter blood in them, or they had a sibling with white lighter abilities - even though that was only in Melinda's case.

"Mother," Patty quickly warned. Then she turned to Melinda, "now honey, tell me what's going on exactly, and where are your brothers?" She asked, walking over to place a comforting hand on Melinda's shoulder.

"I don't know," Melinda admitted, "apparently the Source sent them somewhere so we wouldn't be at full power when he let Alana," seeing theit confused looks, she waved her hand dismissively. "She's the new Mother Nature," she explained. "And we almost had a hit on the demon who took them, but we couldn't get it the identity, and then we learned that Alana was trying to destroy the city, so now we're trying to stop that," she ranted. "But yeah, we don't know what to do."

"Of course you don't!" Grams said, adding her two cents worth. "Men!" She exclaimed, wagging her finger at Henry. "This, this is what happens when someone marries a mortal," she said shaking her head, "and as if that wasn't bad enough! My granddaughter marrying a mortal, but another male child being born into this generation! Men can't be trusted with magic, or to solve problems!"

"Now mother," Patty chided, "Henry is a wonderful young man, and we are very lucky to have him in out family," she stated, smiling proudly at her Grandson. "Now, I love you mom, but I will _not _have you speaking about my grandsons or son-in-laws in such a manner. It has been over twenty years, get over it!" She ordered, "he's a resourceful young man."

"He has a smart mouth!" Grams corrected, wondering where she went wrong to have one of her granddaughters to end up with a mortal - now she didn't have a problem with Henry, he was a bright young man and a wonderful father. She just would have rathered if he was magical, hell, she could live with it being generations back in his family.

Henry Jr crossed his arms stubbornly, "well if you ask me," he said, drawing attention to him. "This family needed some more additional men, Wyatt and Chris would have it a lot worst if I weren't around! At least it's only two to one now!" He said, glaring at Grams who was glaring back at him, causing everyone to sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Prue sighed as she climbed up the cliff, "of all the places," she huffed, "why did the Wicked Witch have to live on top of a cliff?" She demanded, panting as she got to a section where she could pause and look at her family. Frowning as they all climbed up, she sighed, "my nails are going to be a state after this," she said sadly. "I don't care if we're skipping classes, me and Em are getting to the Spa!"

Wyatt sighed as he climbed up another level and helped pull Chris up with him, "well I can't be sure," he drawled looking at Prue, "but I'm pretty sure she's up here because she doesn't want to be disturbed!" He hissed, rolling his eyes.

Caleb nodded, "I have to agree with Wy on this one," he stated, "it's only common sense to live some place like this if you don't want to be disturbed," he said looking at Prue with a grin on his face as she frowned.

"I know that," Prue snapped. God, Caleb could be so infuriating, what the hell did women see in him? Okay, he was pretty good looking and could be charming, but if they knew him like she did, they would think he was the most frustrating and pigheaded person ever! Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Caleb, "and because of you I didn't get any studying done," she stated, "so back the hell off!"

Reaching the doors, Chris sighed as he yanked it open and they wandered in, "now if I were the Wicked Witch, where would I be?" He asked, looking at Caleb and then to his family, "in the movie the Witch got Dorothy, so I don't know where to look."

Prue smirked, "are your powers working?" She asked, looking at Chris innocently, a plan forming in her mind as she thought about it. Chris could influence the weather, and from the looks of the clouds outside it was going to start raining anyway so…

Chris frowned, "I can't orb," he said simply, "but I haven't tried anything else," he said simply. "Except telepathy," he added as an after thought, shrugging. "But I really could get any reception," he said smirking. "But I got something, why?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Prue smirked and looked at him, "I'm counting on you," she said simply as she walked out into the middle of the room. "Hey wart-face!" She shouted, "come out here you ugly, powerless witch!" She said, ignoring how Caleb and her cousins were trying to talk her out of this. "You're nothing but a coward, and your sister was worst! I didn't accidentally kill her, it was intentional," and then as she had expected a red swirl appeared near the ceiling and slowly swirled down to the floor only to reveal the Wicked Witch herself.

"I knew it," the witch sneered, circling Prue her eyes shining with evil glee. "I knew it was no accident," she cackled, and now you must pay!" She snarled, waving her hand out, sending Prue into a wall. "You're not with Glinda now sweetheart, I got powers here!" She snarled, seeing Caleb go at her, the witch snapped her fingers and suddenly chains came out of the wall and pulled Caleb so he was tight to the wall.

Frowning, Caleb sighed. "Okay, if it was a hot girl that had shackled me up, all the power to her," he admitted, "but honestly!" He whined, thinking about his stay with the Souce, "why am I always the one being shackled to the wall!"

"Just lucky I guess," Prue said sarcastically as she got to her feet and took a deep breath, and waved her hand violently to the right, causing the witch to move slightly - not as much as it would have been in their dimension, but it was enough to get the witch to leave Caleb alone. "Chris I hope your powers are pretty strong in our time, otherwise I doubt they'll wor-"

Prue was cut off again as the witch once again threw her into a wall, this time shackling her in as well, "well my dear," the Wicked Witch sneered, "what an unexpected pleasure," she said sweetly, "it's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness," she commented, "your friend," she said, "Emily I believe, well she just wasn't the best company." She shook her head, "the language, and here I was thinking she was raised so well."

"Where is she!?" Wyatt demanded, a protective growl in his throat which caused Prue, Caleb and Chris roll their eyes despite the situation. When was Wyatt going to come to the same conclusion as everyone else? Seriously, Piper hadn't raised him to be _that _blind to the signals of women, had she?

The Wicked Witch smirked, "ah," she said, a happy grin appearing on her face, "she's your witch, is she?" She asked, a grin lighting up her face, "well I'm afraid her time is about spent," she stated. "She is-"

But the wicked witch was cut off as Emily came into view, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with her ears flat against here head as she let out a ferocious growl out of her - one that they wouldn't have thought possible for a little dog such as Emily, but then again she was that persitant when she put her mind to something the basic laws didn't mean much to her. Jumping from the stairs, Emily flew towards the Witch, catching the hem of her dress in her teeth, effectively distracting the Witch.

Frowning Wyatt got to his feet when he saw a bucket of water at the corner of the room and ran for it, and thanks to EMily's distraction, but as he was picking it up, the Wicked Witch managed to get positioned just right and she kicked Emily, "EMILY!" Wyatt shouted as Emily was thrown into a wall, and without any delay, he threw the water at the Wicked Witch, but the witch waved her hand and sent the water to the floor. Wyatt frowned, where the hell did the Wicked Witch get these powers? Thinking about it, his frown became more pronounced. The Source, he thought sadly. Didn't he ever get tired of cheating!?

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the sky he took a deep breath and for once allowed his emotions to get the better of him - and thinking about Gith and all the memories he'd been having of all the evil the blond man from his nightmares could cause, Chris smirked when he felt the familiar feeling of his eyes glazing over white, impairing his vision ever so slightly. "WYATT!" He yelled.

"What!?" Wyatt snapped as the Wicked Witch once again pointed her finger at him, sending little purple sparks at him. Man, he was never allowing Emily and his brother to watch this movie, or any horror movie for the rest of their lives. They were officially stuck with the romantic comedies that filled his Aunt Phoebe's apartment, never again could they watch the Wizard of Oz. Hell, after this he felt like sueing the company, but he didn't think it would be a good arguement - The Souce of all Evil sucked me into the movie and I almost died, somehow he didn't see that working.

"Knock out the ceiling!" Chris ordered, trying with all of his might to hold onto his powers, but he could feel them draining. This power took a lot out of him on a good day, but being in a dimension where he wasn't at full power made it _that _much harder. So the sooner his brother started listening to him, the sooner they all got to go home and kick Gith's demonic ass - something he would surely enjoy.

Looking over to his brother, Wyatt noticed how his eyes were glazed over white and frowned until it clicked. His brother was tapping into the weather, meaning that he could make it ran on the witch - causing her to melt. But as long as the roof was intact he wouldn't be able to. Shaking his head, Wyatt violently waved his hand, causing the witch to fall on her ass and slide against the floor, and then he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He prayed his brother was right about this, and then he held out his hands, only to let out a breath of relief when the familiar blast of energy aimed at the ceiling, causing it to crumble and fall at them as it collapsed. His brother and cousin were freakin' geniuses!

Hearing the ceiling collapse, the Wicked Witch looked up and frowned when she saw thunder in the sky and big raindrops falling for her. "Uh-oh," she muttered as a rain drop fell on her, causing her to melt instantly. "I'm melting!" She screeched. "I'm melting," she said as she slowly melted down to her waist, at which point the shackles came undone, causing Prue and Caleb to fall to the ground, landing on top of each other and getting tangled in a pile of limbs. "What a world," the Witch said sadly, "what a cruel world! I'm melting.." and that the witch was gone, causing everyone to scrunch up their nose at the puddle of green goo on the floor.

"Ewe," Prue commented as she looked over to the pile of goo, still under Caleb, "that is about one of the most disgusting vanquishes I've ever seen," she stated, and then she frowned when she realised that Caleb was on top of her. "Get up!" She ordered as she smacked his arm, "get up! Get up!" She hissed, smiling when he immediately got to his feet. Oh, she had him so whipped. And they weren't even dating, but it was her duty - as was Emily's - to whip them into shape for whatever poor unfortunate soul ended up with either of the Halliwell men or Caleb. But, she had a pretty good idea who would end up with Wyatt - even if Wyatt and said person were clueless.

Smiling as he helped Prue to her feet, Caleb sighed. "Cutting it a bit close, don't you think Halliwell?" He asked looking at Chris, who shrugged in response. Rolling his eyes as Prue brushed imaginary lines out of her shirt, he walked over to where Wyatt was holding Emily in his arms. "She okay?" He asked, causing Wyatt to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "hey!" He defended, raising a hand in defence, "you're the one who was raised around women, you should be able to understand them when they're bitchy!" He stated, only to back at away when Emily snapped at him and growled in her throat.

"I think she's okay," Chris commented as he looked over to where Prue was rubbing her wrists, "you okay Ladybug?" he asked as he walked over to Prue and draped an arm over her shoulders. "And between you and me," he said, turning Prue's body so he could steer her in the direction of the others, "why is it always Emily getting caught?" He asked, frowning when Emily seemingly narrowed her eyes - thinking over the painful ways she could make Chris and Caleb pay after this.

Caleb shrugged, "every Mystery Inc needs their Daphne," he said simply, causing everyone to stifle their laughs when Emily went to jump at Caleb, causing Caleb to jump back out of surprise. "Okay," Caleb said slowly and then he looked around and sighed when he saw the Witch little workers coming. "And don't take this the wrong way," he said slowly, backing away as the crowd in the room grew. "Because we're all having such a wonderful time," he let out a humourless laugh, "but they're about to break out into song, and I can't handle another song," he said, looking pleadingly at Prue. "And not to mention we have to get home, vanquish Gith, check on the mini-squad," he said referring to the younger members of the Halliwell family.

"the Wicked Witch is dead, which old witch? The Wicked Witch!"

Groaning, Prue shook her head. "I'm with Caleb on this one, if I hear _one _more song, then I swear to God I'll burn everything to do with this blasted place when we get home," she stated as she gripped Caleb and Chris' hands. Then seeing Wyatt grip their other hands - Emily securely in his arms - she sighed. "And we have to check on the everyone else."

Chris frowned, "we couldn't have been gone _that _long," he said, "how much trouble could they really have gotten into?" He asked, looking to everyone who shrugged, and he sighed. That probably wasn't the best question to ask, they would be lucky if they had homes to go back to, espeically with Henry Jr left behind. That alone scared them, but mix in all the munchkins with him - that was a recipe for trouble. But with the Source on the loose, that would cause anyone to stress out.

"Do we want to know?" Prue asked as she sighed and clicked her heels three times. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." And then, white lights surrounded them all, and they soon felt the feeling of floating as they dissolved into lights themselves and they all drifted up to the ceiling where a purple portal was waiting t bring them home.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : **There we go, one group is finally out of Oz, but now they have to deal with Gith and Alana. Man, they never catch a break do they? I don't know how many chapters are left, there could be two or three, I don't know, it depends on how fast it all happens and how long I make the chapters. At the moment I'm thinking it will be eight chapters long, but once those creative juices get flowing who knows what will happen. **Please Review.**


	7. Rest In Peace It's All Over Now

**Disclaimer :**Still don't own Charmed, but I wish I did. Hell, I would settle for the sexy neurotic younger Halliwell brother, or even the sexy older one that was evil - but made evil look _so _good. But still don't own it, dang. **However, **the plot is mine, the other random characters are mine, and if you steal any of them I will send my assassins after you, and if you run we'll hunt you down!

**Author's note : **Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And, I have the _entire _season planned out, as in I know what is going to happen where, when all the secrets are coming out, but now is just a matter of getting it typed up and in writing. Sigh. That is the best part, but at the same time, it's going to take a long time, but hopefully not to long. I will hopefully, and you can quote me, have at least five stories by Christmas, hopefully seven or nine. -AIMING FOR NINE-

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary : **Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another time-line?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Rest In Peace It's All Over Now.

Reappearing in the attic, Prue gripped her eyes closed tight, refusing to let anyone to let go of her hands, even when she heard a thud. "Is it safe?" She asked, frowning when no one answered her, prying an eye open, she smirked when she saw Caleb and Chris across from her. "We're home!" She exclaimed, jumping forward and giving Chris a hug up only had a moment's notice before Prue jumped at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. Smiling at Chris, she frowned, "well we're not home, because this is _your _childhood home and we don't live here, we live at our representative apartments, but we're not in Oz anymore!" She cheered.

Caleb sighed as he flexed all of his limbs to make sure they were in working order, "I don't think I'm made out of tin anymore," he commented, sighing in relief when his limbs didn't squeak when he moved them - there was no more need for oil! He wasn't the tin man! He was human, well not entirely he thought dryly. He was still part demon, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Hearing his stomach growl, he smiled. "Food," he said happily, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes, "where's Piper?" He asked, "she makes good food," his eyes widening, he smirked and turned to Chris, "or you my man, you could cook for us, please!?" He begged while Prue jumped off of Chris and got down on her knees, clasping her hands in front of her for drama.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, "I have an idea," he said slowly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when Caleb pouted at him - sometimes it was really hard to believe he was a year and a half older than him. "Why don't we check on everyone else first?" He asked sarcastically, causing Caleb to sigh at the loss of the food he could have had. "So Wy, why don't we-" Chris trailed off when he didn't see his brother. "Wyatt?"

"Ouch," Wyatt groaned from where he was on top of Emily, stifling their laughs Prue, Chris and Caleb all watched as Wyatt attempted to get to his feet, but there was a untimely piles of books placed by his foot, and his foot slipped sending him to the floor again, causing Emily to whine.

"WYATT!" Emily whined, "I know you're know fat, but you my friend apparently have a lot of muscles," she said casually. "MUSCLES WEIGH MORE, SO GET THE HELL OFF!" She ordered as she hit him on the shoulder, smirking as he rolled his eyes and orbed to his feet and held out a hand so he could pull her up. Squealing as she got pulled to her feet, Emily smiled when her feet were firm on the ground, she nodded. "Thank you," she said simply. Then hearing a patting noise, she looked over at Prue and frowned when she saw Prue patting her body, "Prue?" She asked carefully, "you okay?"

"I'm me!" Prue exclaimed, smiling and jumping on the spot. Then looking at Emily, her smile widened. "And you're you!" She pointed out, pointing at Emily. "You're no longer Toto," she sighed as she smoothed out her top, "and I'm no longer in that God awful dress, and the shoes," she said, smiling as she looked at her old tennis shoes. "Flat shoes!"

Wyatt frowned, "do we have to get you a room?" He asked sarcastically, backing away when Prue looked up and glared at him, and she could have sworn that he heard her growling deep in her throat. Man, she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"As long as it isn't by yours and Emily's," Prue commented to herself, but it was loud enough for Chris and Caleb to hear her, causing them to chuckle while Emily and Wyatt frowned and looked at each other and shrugged - both unaware of what had just been said. Shaking her head, Prue sighed. "So how about we go and find us some people!"

"No need," Melinda said as she walked into the attic, running over to Wyatt and jumping at him so she could hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck - and to Prue she looked a lot like a Velcro monkey. "Thank God you're okay!" She said, letting go of him, only long enough so she could walked over to Chris and wrapped her arms around him, "now where have you been?" She demanded leaning back. Now that she was satisfied that everyone was okay, she had to get answers. Crossing her arms - unknowingly imitating her mother's angry stance - Melinda frowned. "The Source sent you God only knows where, meanwhile he has Mother Nature destroying the city and -"

"WHAT!" Prue demanded, "the city?" She asked, jumping when she heard thunder rumbling outside, "oh," she murmured quietly, sighing as she looked at Emily. "And I was hoping we would be able to relax after the day we've had," she commented. "Why can't we sleep?" She asked, "I would do _anything _to go sleep," she groaned as Emily draped an arm over her shoulders and steered her towards the door.

Nodding, Chris followed them out of the room, walking alongside his sister, only to freeze when he heard a familiar voice. "ALL YOU MEN ARE THE SAME! ALL YOU EVER DO IS BARGE IN SOMEWHERE, GUNS BLAZING! I'M TELLING YOU, IT WONT WORK." There was a brief pause and everyone looked at each other, "MY PLAN HOWEVER, IT'LL WORK JUST FINE!" The voice bellowed, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Frowning, Wyatt looked at his sister. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is," he begged, only to wince when Melinda sighed and looked down. "Grams," he said simply, "_Grams_?!" He repeated, "why did you summon _Grams_?" Now, don't get him wrong. Wyatt loved Grams, she was an extraordinary woman, but she was infuriating! Not to mention she wasn't that fond of men, sure, she didn't mind the men in the family - well not as much, she actually loved them, even if she argued with them frequently. They got along by not getting along.

Melinda sighed, "_I_," she emphasized, "didn't summon her, that would be the younger of the Halliwell twitches," she said, nodding when the others nodded. "Callie thought she could help, and yeah," she said gesturing to the stairs. "Henry is down there with her, and from the sound of it, Ana and Grandma have lost their hold on her."

"Grandma?" Prue asked, looking at Chris who shrugged. Wakjing down the stairs, she shook her head, "we sure missed a lot when we were in Oz," she said simply, walking ahead while the others nodded, leaving a speechless Melinda behind.

"Oz?!" Melinda exclaimed, "as in _The Wizard of Oz_!?" She demanded, running down the stairs to catch up to her family. They didn't have time to ask for questions, but once this was all over, she was getting details. Lots and lots of details, something interesting had had to happen - and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Ana rolled her eyes at Grams and shared a look with her Grandmother who sighed, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to blow her mother up - which would be an interesting sight to see. Could a ghost even be blown up? Leaning against the table as Grams went at her brother again, "I have an idea!" She exclaimed, causing Grams to stop ridiculing Henry. Seeing everyone was quiet, she took a deep breath. "Now Grams, you said it was possible to kill mother nature, right?" Grams nodded, her lips in a thin line as she glared at Henry through narrowed eyes, only Paige's son would suggest orbing Mother Nature to the moon. "Then why don't we simply hunt her down, someone distract her, and then we kill the bitc-"

"Language," Grams scolded, her mouth forming into a frown as she shook her head at her great-granddaughter. "And it wouldn't work," she said simply. "As soon as Mother Nature died, you would have to have the one that was meant to be the next in charge there," she stated. "Otherwise it wouldn't work," her frown deepened. "And that isn't a very though out modus operandi," Grams chided, shaking her head as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Ana snapped, leaning back in her chair while crossing her arms. _"Traitor," _she sent to her sister who winced, and it served her right! Getting Grams involved, what in hell was her sister thinking? Grandma, fine! Even Aunt Prue, but Grams was the most pigheaded, stubborn woman she had ever known.

"Still," Grams said, unwilling to let her argument go, "there are proper ways to do things," she stated, causing her daughter and grandchildren to roll their eyes. "You can't just orb in there, not knowing what you're going up against, Lord knows I don't want to see you three joining us," she said gesturing to Patty, "in the afterlife!"

"Us _three_?" Henry Jr asked, smirking at Grams, "and here I was thinking you didn't care," he commented, causing Grams to frown. "You actually care about all three of us, I think I feel loved!" He exclaimed, resting his chin on his palm, smiling sweetly at Grams, who in return rolled her eyes. Men!

"Of course I care, just because I ridicule and judge you on every little thing because you're a man doesn't mean a thing!" Grams said, "I happen to love all my family, but excuse me for pushing to make gentlemen out of my three great-grandson for whatever poor souls end up with you!" She shook her head, "in a society like today, why women feel the need to have a man I'll never know."

Callie rolled her eyes in a long, torturous manner, "oh I don't know," she said sarcastically, causing everyone at the table to look at her in surprise. Callie was usually the well behaved one, the one that never back talked - the sweet one. "Maybe it's this little thing called love," she said, heavy sarcasm in her voice, causing Henry to frown. What had happened to his sweet baby sister?

Seeing her mother open her mouth, Patty shook her head and reached across the table to pat her mother's hand. "Not now mother, the most important thing now is finding a way to find this Alana," she said looking at Henry who nodded, "and then get the rest of my grandchildren home safely," she said sweetly to her mother, looking back at her. "I know their plan doesn't have the old Halliwell flare," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "But when innocents and family were in trouble, you didn't always worry about these things," Patty argued.

"Well," Melinda drawled, walking into the room, "I don't know about the whole Alana mess," she confessed, "but in regards to the missing family members," she said officially catching everyone's attention, "no worries about that," she said as she walked in and sat down beside her grandmother.

"What do you mean?" Henry Jr asked, but before Melinda could answer, the missing people all walked into the room - starting with Wyatt and Chris, and then followed by Prue and Caleb and Emily. "Where have you been?" He asked, frowning when he noticed they all looked beat out.

Slouching into a chair, Prue decided to ignore Grams' disapproving frown at her posture and sighed, "it's a long story," she admitted, "and it has already been _such _a long day," she groaned as Chris sat beside her and the others went to sit in various seats. "So, ask me later," she pleaded as she lifted her head up, "and from what I hear we have a mindless mother nature on the loose who is in league with the Source?"

"Pretty much," Ana admitted as she looked from everyone, "so, any suggestions?" She asked, know that they had some new minds working on this they may be able to shine some new light on the situation, "but we can't orb her to the moon," she said, rolling her eyes. "Grams already vetoed that one."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," Grams said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

Ana rolled her eyes, "okay, so easy enough." She said, her voice squeaking a bit - the telltale she didn't believe what she was saying. "We hunt her down, we'll distract her, and then before she has a chance to attack anyone, Wyatt brings up his shield while Chris fries her ass!" She said shrugging.

"Fine," Henry Jr said, his tone indicating that everything wasn't fine. "All except the fact that we don't have the person who is supposed to be mother nature, and then there was the whole 'we'll distract her bit,'" he stated, eyes narrowing. "Who do you me by 'we'?"

"Me, Melinda and Callie," Ana said as though it was the obvious answer, but seeing Chris, Wyatt and Henry all narrow their eyes, she suppressed her sigh. Overprotective big brother's sucked. It was official - if there was ever any doubt she their proof right here. "Well you, Chris and Wyatt need to take care of the mother nature chick, someone has to track down the new mother nature, meaning someone who has their own means of transportation - hello Caleb! And Emily and Prue can tag along with him," she said, "after all, men aren't sensitive to women's feelings," she said, looking at Grams who nodded in agreement. "So, it leaves me, Melinda and Callie!"

"Own means of transportation," Wyatt repeated, his voice hitting close to a growl. "Meaning you or Callie could very well be the ones to go get the new mother nature, not Caleb," he pointed out - getting supportive nods from his brother and Henry.

"We're not babies!" Melinda protested, looking to Prue and Emily for assistance, but neither looked to eager to go up against the three musketeers. This was the national - when big brothers attack episode, it was sure to be first page news. "And we were helping out when you were gone, just because your back doesn't mean you can just shoo us away like we're the B team when the A team isn't available!"

"You're not babies," Chris agreed, "but you're not adults either!" He spat. "And I don't know about the others, but I wouldn't be able to think straight if I was worrying myself to death that something would happen to my baby sister!"

"Chris, I love you," Melinda said sadly, shaking her head. "But you and Wyatt, actually none of you can protect us forever!" She hissed, but that all fell on deaf ears to Chris as he was sucked into another flashback.

_This time he didn't know where he was, but it appeared to be some sort of complex, but the only thing he was aware of was the broken and bloodied body of his baby sister in his arms. Feeling her tug on him sleeve, he lowered his head to hear what she had to saw, vaguely aware of the tears streaming down his face. "Chris," Melinda choked out, "I love you," she whimpered, lying in the arms of her brother as she felt her life leave her body. "This," she choked, "this isn't … your … fault," she said. Looking up into his eyes with her brown ones, Chris saw no anger or blame, only sadness and pain. "I need you to believe that, okay?"_

_Chris shook his head, he couldn't loose his sister, that was the only conscious thought running through his head as he saw the flashback play before his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt as though Melinda was one of the only people he had left, which didn't make sense to him because of the size of his family. But he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't. "No Mellie," he rasped out, "it's not okay," he said resting his forehead against hers, "we lost mom and Wy," he said, catching Chris' attention as he heard himself mutter those words. What had happened to his mother and brother?! "I am not losing you too!"_

_Melinda looked at him and smiled through the pain that was evident in her eyes, "I'll always be with you," she promised, shaking her head, she sighed, "what a way to go, huh?" She forced out, "not even affected by the poison, but I'm going to die from a dark lighter arrow?" She teased, "irony is overrated."_

_"You're not dying!" Chris screamed at her, trying not to panic, but it really wasn't working, not by a long shot. "You're not! We'll call Henry, or Wyatt-"_

_"Wyatt wont come Chris," Melinda said, a sad tone in her voice that Chris didn't understand. If Wyatt wasn't dead, then why had he heard himself claim they had lost him? And why wouldn't he come to save their sister?! "He probably wouldn't be able to hear us from here," she said weakly, "protection charms," she murmured, snuggling closer her to his body as she felt her own body's temperature drop. It wouldn't be long now. _

_But Chris wasn't giving up, "then I'll call dad!" He hissed, "he'll come!" Chris murmured, confusing himself as he continued murmuring to his sister, his father was mortal. Sure, he used to be a doctor but he wouldn't be much use in this situation. "He's our only choice." Looking to the ceiling he let out a blaring roar, "DAD! LEO!"_

_"Chris," Melinda said, lacing her fingers with his. "Dad didn't come when you screamed and told him mom was dying," she murmured, "I don't think he would come here for me, remember? Pretending we don't exist is what he's best at, he only has one child," she said bitterly, "Wyatt, remember?"_

_Chris shook his head in protest, "I'm not losing you," he said forcefully. "I will drag him down here even if he's whining, cussing, kicking and screaming, "Chris said, causing Melinda to laugh - or at least try to. "Easy, easy," he soothed, "I could orb you there," he said, but his mind was screaming at him. There was no way she would survive an orb._

_"Wouldn't make it," Melinda said with knowing eyes as she looked into Chris' Jade, causing Chris to wince. Even on her death bed Melinda could read him like an open book, even without her powers. Was he really that transparent? "Love you," she whispered once more, and then looking at Chris, he could see the light fade from her eyes until they were unseeing. _

_"NO!" Chris screamed, "no, no, no, no, no!" He whispered over and over again, rocking his baby sister's corpse back and forth, and then hearing the twinkling of orbs, his head snapped up and his face furrowed into a scowl._

_"What was it Chris?" Leo asked, a concern on his face as he saw his middle child covered in blood holding the body of a dead girl that he could identify. "I was busy, what was it?" He asked, backing away slightly when Chris got to his feet and advanced on him. "Chris?"_

_"You son of a bitch," Chris roared, "you son of a bitch!" He repeated, waving his arms and sending his father into the wall, "she was your daughter!"_

_"…Chris…"_

"Chris?"

Chris blinked as he heard someone calling his name, only to frown when he saw everyone looking at him with concerned eyes. "what?" He asked, blinking a few more times, trying in vain to rid his mind of those offending images as he glanced around the table - his eyes staying on Melinda a bit longer.

"We said Melinda and them go," Caleb said, a fuming Wyatt and Henry sitting at the table, but neither was objecting. What had Chris missed? "But she stays with you watch her at all times, and the first sign of trouble you orb her out," Caleb stated, "okay?"

Chris nodded, "okay," he said, looking his sister in her eyes, glad to see her resonating light still shining in them, causing Melinda to frown when Chris kept looking at her, sadness and unshed tears in his eyes. "I wont let her out of my sight," he vowed, and the honesty vibrated in every word. He was not losing his sister, that flashback would not come true. He would see to it.

Nodding, Callie looked at Caleb and Prue and sighed, when Emily shook her head. Stubborn woman! "Go," she said, seeing them lock hands, she frowned. "Don't take to long finding her," she said briefly, "we wont be able to hold her off forever," she said, seeing them shimmer out, she looked at Grams. "Any problems?"

"Several," Grams said as she saw her great-grandchildren orb out.

* * *

Sighing as she sat at her baby sister's apartment, Piper leaned back into the sofa and frowned. "Why do I have a not so good feeling?" She asked, her eyes drifting to the clock for what felt to be the millionth time as Paige and Leo rolled their eyes. Getting up, she frowned. "Maybe I should just call," she murmured picking up the phone, only for her frown to become more pronounced when the familiar sound of orbs appeared and the phone dissolved in millions of white and blue particles. "Paige!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel to narrow her eyes at her sister who was holding the phone in her hands - a smug look on her face.

"Piper," Leo soothed, "Paige," he said giving his ex-charge and sister-in-law a look, "is right," he said, holding up a hand in defence when Piper sent him a look that could have frozen hell over. "We can't call them every moment of everyday, they're adults now and they are capable of taking care of themselves!"

Piper nodded as she sat down, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. "But their definition is different than mine!" She exclaimed, "and we haven't heard from them all day," she said sadly. "What if we haven't heard from them because they're in trouble?" Seeing the looks she was getting, she slouched into the couch. "I shouldn't have let them get their own apartment," she groaned referring to her sons, "it was so much easier to keep an eye on them when they were home."

Paige nodded, "I know, but Piper, they're adults." She said as though that excused everything, "and more than that, they're _young _adults, and they want the chance to live away from home. They can't get away completely because of their responsibilities as witches and white lighters, but in having their own apartment it gives them pieces of their lives away from the family, almost like a vacation!" She said, her years of being a white lighter shining through.

"Then we'll send them to camp!" Piper snapped, sighing, she shook her head. "I just don't want them to have the life we had," she said looking at her sister, "and I know they're not because they're not bound to one house, but a part of me still feels it was safer when they weren't spread out so much - especially now that the Source is back," she said bitterly. Frowning for a moment she looked at her husband, "why do they come after our family?! Do we have signs above our heads blinking saying 'I'm a witch from the Warren line, come get me'? And why haven't they called!?" She demanded.

"They're probably busy," Leo said, placing a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles. "Wyatt and Chris had classes so they may have homework or an assignment, and you know Melinda," he said simply. "Whenever a new program or something comes up she has to join it," his face scrunched up, "except anything to do with pep rallies."

Paige nodded, "most likeyly they're busy," she shrugged, "either that or they're up to something and it's against the rules and they don't want us to know." She said bluntly, not really meaning anything by it, but it caused Piper's eyes to narrow as she made another attempt for the phone. "But even if they are," Paige said, "they can take care of themselves, they can't have us hold their hands forever, and if they need help they know how to find us." She said as another rumble of lightening was heard, "what the hell is with this storm?!" She demanded, looking out the window. "They said _chance _of _showers_," she exclaimed.

"Who cares about the storm!" Piper exclaimed, unaware that that was one of the things keeping her children busy. "I am going after them!" She stated, seeing Paige wasn't making any effort to move, she frowned. "I'm surprised that _you _haven't orbed over there to check on them!" She said, hinting at what she wanted down. "You know," she said slowly, "to make sure they're okay."

Paige rolled her eyes as she shook her head at her sister, "I am not orbing all over God's creation to look for them!" She stated, her tone letting them know that this was her final decision. "I," she said with emphasis, placing a hand on her heart, "happen to trust my children, and my nieces and nephews," she said, smirking at Piper.

"I trust them too!"

"Then quit your nosing around and relax!" Paige exclaimed, getting up from her seat and heading in the kitchen. Once she was there, Paige pulled out her cell phone and clicked 2 and then hit talk. Sighing, she brought it up to her ear as she heard the ringing on the other end. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," she pleaded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

_"Hi.."_

Paige sighed in relief when she heard his voice, "Henry where are-"

_"I can't come to the phone right now, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

Growling in frustration, Paige snapped her phone shut, only to open it again and press 5 and press talk. Henry wasn't answering and if Prue didn't answer, that was enough reason for her to worry. If two were up to something, then they were all up to something - and whether she told Piper or not, Paige was worried. It wasn't any coincidence that the storm had started up when they had lost contact with their family. It was only a miracle Piper hadn't made the connection yet - then they would have a full scale panic.

_"Hello, this is Prue Halliwell, I'm not available at the moment, either that or I'm avoiding your call," _Causing Paige to roll her eyes. _"If you need me to call you back, leave your name, and don't bother to leave your number. If I don't have it, you're not a friend and are not worth my time! BYE!" _Prue's perky voice filtered out of the phone causing Paige to snap her phone shut and slam it on the counter.

"Damn," she muttered, "where are you?" She asked, looking at the window as lightening lighted up the otherwise night sky.

* * *

Appearing in the Underworld, Callie frowned as she looked around, "now, if I was mother nature who was in league with the Source attempting to destroy the city, where would I be when there was a group of pissed people with sharpened pitchforks after me?" She asked, surveying the area for any sign of Alana - which would have been a lot easier if they had a description. Why didn't Elders think of these things?

Melinda shrugged as she saw her brothers and Henry duck behind a few rocks to wait for any sign that Alana was coming or that things were to tough on them - which wasn't going to happen. Melinda was going to prove to them she was just as capable as them. Who needed orbing anyway? "If she was smart," Melinda drawled slowly, "she would be far away by now because she has the warren line after her, but assuming she's not smart - which most of these people aren't - I would say she's down here somewhere."

"Seems I underestimated you," a voice taunted from behind Melinda, a person that Wyatt could see perfectly - the Source. And right beside him was a woman that Wyatt assumed to be Alana. She had raven hair and wide grey eyes, and he had to admit she was attractive. But being in league with the Source? Major turn off, or at least it was to him, he was very aware of Henry's thoughts. Sadly. He had to remember to wash his cousin's mind out with soap later.

The Matthews twitches whirled around and frowned when they came face to face with the Source - their first time meeting him, but they couldn't see his face. If you rules the Underworld, you would think you would want to brag and boast about it, Ana thought. Unless, she decided, he wanted to keep his identity secret. Figures, they would have to face a smart Source. Whatever happened to the good ole stunned demons? "Yeah, well separating the family so we aren't at full power," she said, raising an eyebrow and making sure to use present tense - it was unlikely, but their was a chance that the Source wasn't aware the others were back. "I think I'm impressed," Ana stated, stopping there when she saw the looks her sister and Melinda were giving her as they both looked at the Source.

An evil smirk formed on the Source's face as Alana walked out and smirked as the Source nodded at her and she looked at Melinda, "such a pretty little witch," she commented, causing Wyatt and Chris to tense - the only thing keeping them hidden was Henry's grip on Chris and Emily's on Wyatt. "If I'm lucky I'll be able to keep you as a pet."

The Source smirked, all he had to do was lure them out. He sensed them near by, praise the heaven's above and fiery pits below for the powers he'd inherited from his mother. "I'm afraid you'll have to find a different pet," he commented as he held out his hand and conjured a powerful energy ball - while at the same time the twins gripped Melinda's arm as she flexed her fingers, fully intending on blowing him away, flames and all. But they were keeping a grip on her, they could orb. Melinda couldn't.

The Source sighed as he looked at the youngest children of Paige and Piper and saw their determination, the fire that he saw in all members of the Halliwell line, a fire that could put his onyx eyes to shame on a bad day. They weren't going to back down, that much he _knew. _So sorry, he stated as he snapped his fingers and three dark lighters appeared in a fury of black and blue orbs.

A dark lighter smirked and aimed his crossbow at the three as he released three consecutive arrows, all aiming at Callie, Ana, and Melinda. Seeing his sister's death flash before his eyes, Chris did the only thing he could do and raised his hands as his eyes turned icy blue, a small tint of white glaze over them….

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : Gotta love those cliff-hangers. **I always hated how Chris was so vague on what Leo did to deserve his hate - because I personally like Leo, but I **love **Chris. So since I have the chance I thought I would add a depth to why he hated his father in the other time-line. Because lets face it the whole "my father wasn't around a lot growing up, I got plenty of letters from him." And the "you were never there for me" those lines are _perfect _for Leo-hating flashbacks. So yes, Melinda died in the other time-line - I know, I'm cruel. Chris had an evil sibling and one dead. Oh, and don't worry, the anti Wyatt ones are coming - well, not anti, but the ones that will cause conflict between the brothers. Mwahahah. **Please review.**


	8. Always Chris

**Disclaimer :**Still don't own Charmed, but I wish I did. Hell, I would settle for the sexy neurotic younger Halliwell brother, or even the sexy older one that was evil - but made evil look _so _good. But still don't own it, dang. However, the plot is mine, the other random characters are mine, and if you steal any of them I will send my assassins after you, and if you run we'll hunt you down!

**Author's note :** Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And, I have the _entire _season planned out, as in I know what is going to happen where, when all the secrets are coming out, but now is just a matter of getting it typed up and in writing. Sigh. That is the best part, but at the same time, it's going to take a long time, but hopefully not to long. I will hopefully, and you can quote me, have at least five stories by Christmas, hopefully seven or nine. -AIMING FOR NINE-

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary :**Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another time-line?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Always Chris.

Wyatt Halliwell had experienced and seen plenty of weird things in his life. He had grown up on the demons most wanted list, met and worked with plenty of different creatures that most people thought were nothing more than myths or fairy tales. But even with seeing all of that, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of feeling his brother's essence in him as though they were sharing the same body. He had heard from Prue and Henry, even Chris about how Chris had tapped into their bond to borrow his shield - he had even felt it. But being so close to his brother while this was happening - the feeling? It definitely went to the top of his odd experiences.

But seeing his shield go up around his sister and cousin's, and him not being involved in anyway - Wyatt had to admit he was impressed, he didn't know Chris was so advanced in his magic. Well sure, they had taken advanced magic in Magic School, but that was more to do with the fact of who they were and that the Elders and other teachers demanded it - what were they expecting? Future Sources of all Evil? It wasn't like their powers would corrupt them, well _it _could. He knew it could, but was there ever someone from the Warren line that _didn't _get turned evil at some point?

Seeing the shimmering blue shield go up, the Source nodded, "I already knew you were there," he said, waving his hand as a arrow bounced off the shield and flew at him. "So you may as well come out," he said, smirking when Wyatt, Emily, Henry and Chris came out - but like their last meeting Chris' eyes were icy blue - not the Jade colour the Source _knew _was his colour. "Advanced magic you're using there," he commented as he watched the white tint die from Chris' eyes before the iris' flashed and they became green again. "You should be careful," he advised, "otherwise you may end up evil." An evil smirk on his face at the thought of one of them turning - especially Chris. How ironic would it be for the one who saved the future, saved his brother from evil only succumbed to it in the new future after fighting so hard to avoid it when his brother pressured him. Ironic indeed.

Melinda rolled her eyes as the glimmering shield faded, she could have froze it! She wasn't useless, why had Chris reacted that way to an arrow flying at her anyway? She had been able to feel his fear from where she stood, and she knew from the fact that Chris' eyes were trained on her that it had been _her _safety he was fearing for - mentally she cursed. He was just as much as an overprotective jerk as Wyatt whether he admitted it or not. Why was she cursed with such protective brothers? But despite her brother's fear, Melinda heard a snort issue from her as the Source turned to look at her enquiring, "like either of my brothers would turn evil," she said rolling her eyes.

"You would be surprised at what the lust for power can do to someone," the Source argued, no anger in his voice - just pure fact. His eyes then traveled to Emily and he bowed his head, "Emily he acknowledged," in a tone tht suggested that they were on much better terms they were - hell, it sounded like he thought they were friends. Oh, he hadn't wanted to kill her, what a pal!

"It's Miss Simms," Emily snapped, causing the Source to nod his head again - who had raised him to give him manners, if it wasn't for the whole wanting to destroy the world she could almost believe that he could be a half decent ... guy. But after her visions, she knew he was anything _but _nice, or courteous for that matter. He was nice until you served your purpose and then it was 'adios.'

"Of course," the Source agreed, "I was quite amazed that you held on as long as you did," he admitted, a smile on his face causing the others to glaer at him through their eyes that were narrowed into slits. "It was unforeseen," he said, "at least on my part," the Source added, gesturing to Emily who narrowed her eyes. He had been giving her nightmares for days now because of what he planned to do, he had no right to talk about her powers. Or her, for that matter.

"But," the Source said slowly, "we can't waste time on the what ifs," he stated in a bored tone as a dozen demons shimmered in behind the dark lighters. "Now, I have pressing matters to deal with," he looked at Alana, "you're in charge my dear," the Source said running the back of his hand across her cheek before looking to the demons and dark lighters, "have fun." And with that, he flamed out - disappearing in a column of fire.

"How rude was that?" Melinda asked as she and Callie and Ana slowly backed up so they were with the others, "leaving his own party!" She said, shaking her head as the demons and dark lighters appeared to come to some unspoken agreement as they all turned to smile at them - their perfect, white teeth smiling at them. "And why do demons have such good teeth?" She asked, tilting her head, "I mean, to apply for dental care you need to say your occupation and I very much doubt you can say that I kill witches or white lighters for a living," she admitted.

"So_ not _the time," Callie said as she side-stepped Henry when he tried to stand in front of her and shield her from whatever may come their way. "And of course there would be dark lighters!" She said, her voice heavy in sarcasm. "Don't they realise how many of us have white lighter blood in us!? She demanded as she looked at Chris who was on her other side who rolled his eyes.

"Callie," he said slowly, shaking his head. "I think that's the point," he said slowly. Chris looked at Melinda and Emily and frowned, "now remember, even if you don't have white lighter blood in you an arrow can still kill you," he stated, his frown deepening when Emily winced slightly. But she took control of it so quickly that he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been looking at her. "And believe me, they hurt like hell when they're pulled out."

Emily frowned, "I don't remember that part," she admitted tilting her head to the side as the demons and white lighters began spreading out, "so I assume we have to get through them to get to her," she stated as she saw Alana standing behind all of the Source's lackey. Seeing everyone nod, she sighed. "Convenient," she said simply, "well," Emily groaned shrugged, "I guess we don't want to disappoint them, do we?"

Everyone shook their head and Ana frowned and tilted her head, "mom's going to kill us!" she said simply, wincing at the brutal truth that they were going to have to deal with when they got home, but looking at Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda instantly brightened her mood. She didn't have to deal with Piper, she had Paige who was a far more laid person in comparison to her Aunt Piper: the worry-wart.

"Oh yeah."

"Most definitly."

"Without a doubt."

"You think _you _got it bad!?"

"Nice knowing you."

"Been a fun ride."

Came the simultaneous responses as they all nodded and spread out. Walking into a corner, Ana let out a whistle - effectively drawing three demons to her attention. "Hiya boys!" She said in a cheery voice, placing a fake scared expression on her face as energy balls appeared in all their hands. "Oh," she said simply as they all smirked at her. Smirks she couldn't _wait _to wipe off their faces. "Come on boys," she said fearfully, "can't we talk about this?" She pleaded, but seeing them release the energy balls, she sighed. Guess not. Crossing her arms, Ana squinted her eyes and stopped the energy balls when they were a few feet away from her face, "yeah," she said simply as she made a gesture with her head and sent them all back at their Representative demon. "Nice knowing you," she said simply as she dissolved in orbs, only to appear on the other side of the cavern.

"Why is it _always _us?" Emily demanded as she saw two demons come towards her - why did they always double-team. Two against one was far from fair - even though it never worked out for them, but still, it was unfair. Watching them carefully she took a deep breath and didn't so much as flinch when she saw a fireball headed towards her from the corner of her eyes and quickly turned on her heel and made a sweeping motion with her arm sending a dark lighter into its path. "Effective," she murmured, nodding her head slightly as the demon combusted into flames. But she wasn't paying attention and got thrown into a cavern wall by a demon.

"Em!" Melinda cried out in fury, narrowing her eyes as she headed towards her friend. Constantly flexing her fingers to make a path to Emily, and then after a few tries the demon blwe up. It was official, the Source did something to the demons, there was no other way possible way for them to survive that many blasts. Kneeling beside Emily she tapped her shoulder, "you okay?"

Emily groaned as she touched her - which was tender. "I have to be handi-capped or something," she admitted as Melinda helped her to her feet. "I swear I'm always getting injured, she sighed only to freeze when she saw a demon aiming at Melinda. Waving her hand she telekinetically brought an abandoned athame into her hands before whipping it at the demon - blowing him up. Telepathy was awesome - all the tapping into other people's powers was great. "Keep your eyes opened Mel," she advised as she walked away, "can't protect you all the time," Emily said, causing Melinda to roll her eyes. Emily spent to much time with her family, she had their attitude. Just by meeting her there would be no doubt that she had spent time with the Warren line - that was if you knew the family.

Standing beside Henry, Wyatt sighed as he held out his hand and sent a wave of energy at a group of demons advancing on them, "didn't their mothers teach them to play nice?" He asked sarcastically as the demons went up in ashes, their already released energy balls flying at them causing them to duck. There was only so much of this that they could take - the whole witch thing - last year things hadn't been half as hectic. It was only since the Source came to power, and to be honest Wyatt missed the normal everyday things he and his family and friends would do - demon hunting and magic school on the side. But he knew this was their destiny, they couldn't stop being witches no matter how much they wanted the normal life. It was a part of who they were, but sadly, it was predestined that they do all this fighting.

Rolling his eyes, Henry shrugged as he saw a dark lighter aim for Callie's back. Watching the arrow release, he waved his hand and sent the arrow back at the dark lighter - of all the things. He had to admit, it was a bit annoying that there were dark lighter here - one of the many things that required the majority of the next generation to need to be healed immediatly. Damn crossbows, he thought. "Okay," he grumbled, "they can give up _any _time now!"

Emily rolled her eyes as she walked up to Wyatt as she watched Chris's eyes glaze over white as he sent volts of electricity at the various remaining demons across the room. "Quit complaining," she ordered, "at least I'm out of the house!" She cheered.

Appearing in shimmers beside Melinda, Prue smirked at the astonished look on her cousin's face. "You shimmered!" Melinda exclaimed, her eyes going wide at that aspect. "How the hell did you shimmer!" She demanded.

"I didn't shimmer," Prue said, "I _was _shimmered," she corrected, causing Melinda to roll her eyes. "Caleb shimmered me here, and we found the suppose to be mother nature chick," she said, anticipating Melinda's next question. Prue sighed as she stretched, getting the kinks out of her arms. "It was not easy finding her," she said as she shook her head. "Caleb is waiting for our call and he'll shimmer her in so she can claim her rightful place once we get to Alana," she stated. "Which now would be good!" She said looking at Wyatt.

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt looked at Henry, "keep an eye on her," he said, narrowing his eyes at Alana who he knew had trapped in his shield. The many perks of having a shield. "Caleb!" He shouted, turning to look at the twins he sighed, "be ready to say the spell," he instructed as Caleb shimmered in with a young woman, no older than Prue who was looking intently at Alana - the woman who had taken her birthright, her destiny away from her with hateful eyes. Then in a whisper Wyatt called out, "Excalibur."

Then orbing out, Wyatt appeared before Alana and before she could do anything, he plunged Excalibur inter her stomach, looking away as he heard Alana gasp in shock as he pulled the sword out, waving his hand he sent it back to the attic where it would rest in the stone until he needed it again. "NOW!" Emily shouted, seeing the dust fly up around Alana as the spirit of mother nature left her - a gust of wind circling her.

Melinda, Callie and Ana nodded. "For you have caused nothing but woe, to the rightful ruler your powers do flow, and with this spell, annihilate this foe!" They said, watching as Alana screamed in agony as she went up in flames and the rightful mother nature glowed white for a moment, her hair turning bleach white before she nodded to everyone and a gust of wind formed and she dissipated into the wind until she was gone.

Seeing the ashes that littered the ground by her feet, Prue frowned when she saw what was left of all the demons. "Well, that's done!" She said, sighing as Caleb draped an arm over her shoulders, "please tell me I can sleep now!" She begged, causing everyone to chucked at her. "Not that we didn't have fun," she said, "but from the looks of things we missed all the fun!" She exclaimed, her nose scrunching up at the sight of all of the ashes. She looked over at Mel, "so what did we miss Me-?" Prue froze as she saw a dark lighter orb behind Melinda and aim a crossbow at her. "Mel!" She shouted.

"Your time is up," Gith hissed, and with that, he released his arrow - aimed at Melinda. He wasn't going to kill Christopher, that would be to quick and simple. Killing his sister though, his _baby _sister, that would cause him pain for years to come. Much more meaningful to him than watching Chris breathe his last breath - this was he could watch him spiral down for years until he finally lost himself to grief.

Chris whipped around to see what Prue was shouting about and he saw his flashback coming to life. They had missed a dark lighter, that or another one had orbed in, but he had at crossbow in his hands and it was aimed at Melinda - and even if she were to duck should wouldn't be able avoid the piercing arrow. "Melinda, get out of the way now!" Chris ordered as he ran to his sister's side at lightening fast speed and pushed her out of the way without even thinking of the fact that he was putting himself in the way of the arrow.

Not even being able to register the warning before she was pushed violently to the ground, Melinda looked up when she heard a anguished scream that she knew was Chris' voice, and looking at him she didn't think before she turned to the dark lighter and flexed her finger, causing him to blow up as she got to her feet and ran to her brother. Chris was already down on his knees, his hands covering the wound in his stomach where the arrow had pierced through as his eyes rolled back up in his head as he fell back - but luckily Ana and Callie were already there to catch him and lower him to the ground. "WYATT!" Melinda screamed, louder than she ever had before. "HENRY!"

Hearing Melinda's scream, Henry and Wyatt both looked over from where they were finishing off the demons, only to meet Melinda's horror filled eyes as they felt their own widen at the sight of Chris laid down on the ground, the twins holding onto him while Melinda sat at his side the tears pooling in her eyes faster than they were streaming down her face. "Chris," Wyatt murmured as he made his way to his brother, "CHRIS!"

Freezing on the spot, Emily's eyes went wide. "No," she murmured as she watched her vision come true.

* * *

As they appeared in the manor, Piper smiled at Paige. "Thanks for the lift," she said as the orbs surrounding them disappeared. Frowning when she saw no lights on, she headed to the bottom of the stairs. "MELINDA!" She called, "honey are you home?" Not getting any answer she turned around and gave Leo and Paige a look as she headed into the kitchen. "EMILY!?" She shouted as she checked the fridge for a note. "Hello!" Skaing her head she crossed her arms, "any child of mone better get here right now!" She called, waiting for the two sets of orbs, that sadly, never appeared. "I told you something was wrong!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at her husband as she headed over to the phone.

Seeing her sister dial the phone, Paige cleared her throat and shook her head when Piper looked at her. "You wont get an answer," she stated as she watched Piper hang up the phone when all she got was voice mail. "I already tried back at my apartment," she said, cringing under the glare the Piper sent her way as Leo frowned at her. "But I'm sure that they're fine, I mean this is them we're talking about!" Seeing Piper storm out the room she frowned, "Piper?" She called as she seen her sister run up the stairs, shrugging as Leo took off after her, Paige sighed and followed them. "Piper!"

Storming up the stairs, Piper shook her head - ignoring how her sister was calling out to her. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She shrieked, causing Leo and Paige to freeze on the stairs and wince for a second before resuming their track to the attic. "YOU _KNEW _NONE OF THEM WERE ANSWERING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She shrieked again at Paige. Of all the stupid things her sister had done since they'd met, this was a contender for number one! Her babies were in trouble, not to mention Paige's own, and no doubt one of Phoebe's - most likely Prue!

"Don't go getting mad at me!" Paige said as they took a turn on the stairs, "they _can _take care of themselves!" She defended as she could basically sense the anger rolling off her older sister in waves - good thing Phoebe wasn't here. Even though she had been an empath for years Phoebe was sure that even this would cause Phoebe to lock herself in the basement again. "And they're never going to be able to deal with these things themselves unless we give them the chance!" Paige argued, "I know they can do this Piper."

"SO YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Piper hissed, seething as the vein in her forehead pulsed. Stopping at the attic door, she whirled around and glared at Paige. "Can you sense any of them?" She demanded, frowning when her sisters sighed and shook her head. "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM I'LL-" Piper froze when she heard a creak inside the attic, "you hear that?" She asked, looking at her husband and sister who both nodded. Sighing, Piper shook her head. "If it's a demon after the book again," she muttered, looking at Leo she pointed a finger at him. "Stay behind me!" She ordered as she turned around and faced the door. "Last thing I need is a dead husband to go along with my missing children."

"Piper! I-"

"Woman, can it!" Piper snapped as she raised her hand and blasted the door open as she and Paige stormed in, only to freeze when she saw her mother and Grams standing there corpreal, "mom? Grams?" She whispered as her hands feel to her sides. Seeing how her mother shifted uncomfortably and Grams looked at her with a composed expression - not even saying hi, Piper's 'spidey senses' went off and she narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Where are they?!"

* * *

"Come on Chris, please don't do this!" Wyatt pleaded as he held his brother in his arms, "You can't die!" He said through the tears as he looked at Emily who kneeled beside him and looked up at him. Knowing what she wanted, Wyatt stubbornly shook his head. "No," he said simply. "I'm not moving," he said, gripping his brother closer to him who was coughing, and Wyatt's frown deepened when he noticed that Chris was coughing up blood. If the poison didn't kill him, choking on his own blood certainly would. "Now, Em."

Knowing how stubborn Wyatt could be, Emily sighed. "Fine, but everyone else with white lighter blood back the hell up!" She stated, causing Chris to attempt to laugh - only to cough up more blood. "Hey," she soothed as she smiled, tears stinging her eyes, "don't you die on me." She ordered, "prop him up," she said to Wyatt, glancing back when she saw Callie, Ana and Henry had all moved back. "Okay Chris," she said looking back at Chris, "we have to pull the arrow out and it's going to hurt like hell," she said as she gripped the arrow preparing to pull it out.

Prue gripped Chris' hand and smiled at him, "come on Peanut," she cooed, "you can't die on us. All you have to do is let Em pull the arrow out and you'll be good as new," she stated. "Besides," she sniffed, the tears threatening to fall. "Emily still has to kick your ass for teasing her for the past five days, and I'm pretty sure that Caleb has earned himself a beating too!" She smirked, "and you wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" She asked as she seen Emily sigh as she held the arrow.

"Count of five," Emily said. "One ... two ... three," she said as she pulled the arrow out of Chris' stomach causing Chris to scream in pain as he fell back into his brother's arms and Wyatt hastily went to heal his brother. Letting go of Chris, Emily got to her feet and walked away from Chris, throwing the arrow so it was out of the way. Frowning she wiped her blood covered hands in her yellow shirt - that was officially ruined. But it was a small price to pay for Chris' life.

"That wasn't five," Chris muttered bitterly as his eyes drifted close as Wyatt furiously tried to heal his little brother, who was getting paler by the minute - a sign that he was losing his strength, and he was losing it fast, despite Wyatt's attempt to heal him. "Cheater," he said slowly, coughing again as he started to drift off.

"Chris no!" Wyatt shouted, barely registering the fact that Melinda was at his side letting sobs out of her. "You can't die, I wont let you," he vowed. "Come on baby brother," he pleaded, "I can't do this without you, it's us against the world, right?" He asked, seeing that there was no change, Wyatt felt his heart breaking. "Come on Chris!" He shouted when the golden light wasn't working fast enough. "Henry help!" He shouted, causing his cousin to appear in white and blue orbs and drop to his knees and add his hands above Wyatt and the golden glow emitted from his own hands.

"Only you Chris," Henry stared. Why was it Chris always sacrificing himself for his family? It was as if though Chris believe everyone else's lives were worth so much more than his, but it wasn't. Chris was the glue that held the new generation together - or at least their group. Out of the cousins Chris was the one most likely to help the others out - he would drop anything for family. One of the reasons he nearly failed a math exam in school.

Finally all of the blood disappeared from Chris' wound and he gasped in a lung full of air, and he frowned as his brother and sister pulled him into a huge bear hug. "Mel?" He asked, pulling away after a few moments and began checking her over for injuries. Had he pushed her to hard, had he injured her while saving her life? He surely hoped not, that he wouldn't be able to deal with. Seeing her and Wyatt's eyes narrow, Chris frowned. "What?" He asked innocently.

"_You _are the one that almost died," Melinda said hotly. "Again," she added, her eyes narrowing into slits when Chris' smiled sheepishly at her, "and you're wondering if _I'm _okay!?" She demanded, causing Chris to flinch. But Melinda's face softened when she heard Chris' telepathic message, _"And I would do it again Mellie, I wouldn't be able to survive if I lost you _or _Wyatt." _Melinda rolled her eyes, "how do you think we would survive losing you?" She demanded.

Rolling his eyes as he sat up, Chris rolled his eyes as Caleb ruffled his hair. "You lied," he stated, nodding towards Emily who was covered in blood, his blood. That was a little to creepy for him to think about.

"Think of it as my revenge for the past five days," Emily retorted, smiling as Chris shook his head and got to his feet while everyone stared at him - watching him breath and be alive basically. Sighing she looked around, "so I guess we should get back to the manor," she frowned. "Lord knows Piper will kill us," she stated, "not to mention she's probably called Paige and Phoebe by now," she added - causing everyone to groan.

"Time to face the music," Henry Jr stated sadly as they all orbed out, Melinda and Prue following along with Caleb who shimmered out behind them. But one thing was for sure, Melinda, Ana and Callie had had their share of demons and near death experiences for a while. Next time the others went out demon hunting, they would _happily _stay home - where it was safe. Demon free (most of the time).

* * *

Appearing in the attic, they all gulped when they came face to face with Paige and Piper. Both of which had their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed, "so," Piper seethed, "who wants to explain what happened _this _time?" She asked, "and who wants to say why you were to busy to let us know you were okay?!" Sighing, they all looked at each other - they so didn't get enough pay for this. They didn't get paid _at all _- they _really _needed to talk to the Elders about that.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note : **well there you go, one more chapter and then it is on to story three. Yay, and anti-Wyatt ones are coming. SO, there. I've done my part, now all you have to do is review. See, nothing much. I would like to thank all of those who have stuck with me throughout this story - **please review.**


	9. Payback's A Physic

**Disclaimer :** Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

**Author's note :** Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can. Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the first episode was done to add the second one, at least I had to according to my friend. Sigh But I really wanted to add this one. I got this idea while watching season six. So enjoy.

And I hope to have at least seven episodes done by December, we'll see how that goes. But that's my short term plan, and you'll be glad to know over Christmas I have a three week break, meaning lots of stories and updates.

And for all of you that love a good fight between Wyatt and Chris, you are in luck. Yes, Wyatt finds out about what Chris did the night before, and yes he is pissed. Oh happy days!

**1x02 : There's no place like home.**

**Summary :** Upset that the Halliwells survived, The Source sends some to an alternate reality where some may not make it out alive. Meanwhile, a major storm threatens to destroy the city. Will they all survive? And What happens when Chris runs into someone he knew, once upon another timeline?

Please Remember To Review.

* * *

Final Chapter : Payback's A Physic

Piper shook her head, "I cannot believe that you were all so thoughtless and went after _Mother Nature_," she raged. "Alone, without telling anyone where you were, or asking for help!" Seeing Caleb open his mouth she sent him a disdainful look, "don't say you didn't need it!" Piper snapped, "it wont help you cause!" She said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen - making all the young adults in front of her, Paige and Leo feel like they were ten year olds again that had gotten sent to the principle's office. "And you!" She seethed, looking at her sons. "I can't believe that you took Melinda along!" Shegrowled, "she is eighteen years old for Heaven's sake!"

"Which brings me to me," Paige Matthews snarled at her son, who despite being twenty years old was cowering - hiding slightly behind Wyatt and Caleb, hoping the older guys would defend him if someone attempted to blow him up or harm him some other painful way. "What were you thinking," she demanded, "taking the twins along, young man!?" She shook in rage as she tried to control her temper, she was a pacifist - or at least part. "I have told you three specifically your whole lives that no demon hunting until you're an adult, and seventeen doesn't count!" She said eyeing her daughters who were leaned against the counter - Ana looking vaguely bored. She had seen this a million times before, not directed at her, but she had seen it. Often enough that once their anger blew over everything would go back to normal.

Leo spared at look with his children and shook his head, he usually defended them - mostly because he had been a white lighter for a long time and he knew what it was like for the young witches to want to spread their wings and do things on their own. He had gone through this with Paige, but tonight they were on their own. And while he hated to leave them out to dry, Piper's temper had been tested enough for one evening.

"And, uh," Piper began again, causing Chris to roll his eyes. Would this never end!? "But what was it exactly that convinced you that you should take on all of this alone anyway?" She asked, staring pointedly at her youngest son, one that no matter what time he was from had a tendency to do things alone. "I mean mother nature, some demon with a grudge, you need to learn to know when to draw the line and ask for help! I know we're older now, but we're not old war horses yet!" She said, Paige - ever neurotic about her age - nodded along with her.

"But we're all fine," Prue defended, "none of us died," she said slowly.

"But you were injured," Piper snapped in the calmest voice she could manage at the moment as she looked at her son. "And what the hell possessed you to throw yourself in front of a _dark lighter arrow_?!"

"You would have preferred if I let it hit Melinda instead?!" Chris asked in a harsh tone, causing Piper to wince. He had _seen _his baby sister die before his eyes, he wasn't about to let it happen again - but he couldn't let them know that. He wasn't ready for that little tidbit to come out of the bag just yet - they would surely send him to a mental hospital. Bur he knew he had taken that to far when he saw his mother flinch at the statement.

"And we did get help!" Callie piped in, shrinking back when a glare was sent her way. "Well we did!" She insisted.

"Honey, they were dead!" Piper said simply, "obviously there is something wrong with the way they handle things, otherwise they wouldn't have been killed!" She stated, "and how the hell were we supposed to know all of this!?"

"We told Grams and Grandma," she said shrugging.

Taking a deep breath, Paige looked at Henry, "okay, now how in the name of dried toads did you end p in Oz?" She asked through clenched teeth - her blood was still boiling, but Piper was doing a good enough job at chewing them out. She would chew them out later. "A spell gone wrong? The Source? Demon?"

"Demon," Wyatt said, cracking his knuckles - a habit he developed as a teenager when his temper was getting out of control, one that he _had _grown out of. But it appeared as though the habit was back. "Apparently you vanquished him, the Source brought him back, made him send us to Oz, then he aimed at Melinda with a crossbow, which all resulted in Chris pushing her out of the way and getting shot." His eyebrows furrowed, "I just don't understand why he didn't shoot Chris in the first place," he admitted.

"Oh," Chris said sarcastically, "well thanks!"

"No, I agree with Wyatt on this one," Emily stated causing everyone to sigh - when _didn't _she agree with Wyatt when they weren't debating? "He had a grudge against _you _Chris," she frowned, and tilted her head and looked at Leo - she _was _getting him into this conversation. "Could it be possible that he went after Melinda because her death would cause him pain?"

Thinking this over, it took Leo several minutes before he nodded. "That could very well be," he agreed. "If he wanted revenge against Chris he would have wanted to cause him as much pain as possible." He frowned, "and you said he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones?" he asked, clarifying that issue.

Caleb nodded, "yeah he was some demon with the ability to make fantasy worlds or something," he said offhand, not noticing how that caught Paige, Piper and Leo's attention and they shared a look causing all those paying attention to frown. They were keeping something from them. "His name was… Bith? Lith? Hith?"

"Gith," Paige supplied, her voice squeaking slightly before she cleared her throat. Chris narrowed his eyes, oh yeah - they were _definitely _hiding something. _Well aren't you? _His conscience asked him, causing Chris to shake his head slightly - he did not need that kicking in at the moment.

"Yeah we had a run in with him," Piper said, her voice like ice. She remembered him, the demon that had nearly killed both of her sons. Wyatt because Leo wasn't around to heal him, and Chris before she even knew who he was - oh, she remembered him alright. She had been the one who sent his sad ass to the wasteland the first time. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of those times. "That's it for now," she said letting the others breath out in relief. "You," she said pointing at Melinda, "bed!" She ordered, and then like a flash, Melinda ran to her brothers and gave them a hug, and then gave her mother and father a kiss before running up the stairs so fast people would have sworn that the devil himself was after her.

"Home," Paige said pointedly at her daughters who both dissolved in orbs as fast as they could. Then she sighed in relief, "and I assume you're free to go home," she said to Emily who smiled in victory, doing a victory dance in her seat while the others got up. "So that's it."

"Wait!" Emily cried, scrambling to get out of her seat. "One more thing," she said sweetly as she smiled at Chris. "I forgot about this," and before Chris cold say anything to her, she had a firm grip on his arm and in one sweeping movement she had her left side against his chest and she propelled him over her shoulder. "Never tease me like that again," she hissed, sending him a withering glare.

"Ouch," Chris groaned from where he was on the floor, laying on his back starring up at the ceiling. Hearing Wyatt laugh, he sent Wyatt a look when he saw the smirk on his brother's face. "WY!" He cried in exasperation, smiling when Henry offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks."

Turning on Wyatt, Emily walked over to him happily and sighed. "Now I feel better," she said, causing Wyatt to snort, "that's been building up all week. And the next thing Wyatt knew, Emily was smacking him upside the head, "that was for not preventing their bullying," another smack, "and that was for being an overprotective, worry-wart jerk!" She hissed.

"Emily!" Leo warned.

"One more," Emily said simply as she walked up to Caleb and kicked him in the shins, causing Caleb to yelp in response and jump on the spot rubbing his now sore leg as he hopped along.

"EM!" he whined, only to feel numbing pain in his jaw when Emily's fist collided with his jaw, sending him to the floor. Rubbing his jaw, he glared at Prue - who had been laughing through the whole ordeal - as she went into another fit of laughter. "That hurt!"

"Good," Emily retorted as she walked over to Wyatt and held out her hand, "that means we're even. Home?" She asked politely, batting her eyelashes at Wyatt causing him to shake his head as he gripped her hand, but before they left, Paige spoke.

"Hey Em," Paige said, causing Emily to tilt her head to look at Paige better. "Nice punch," she said simply, a grin lighting up her face as Caleb narrowed his eyes at her.

Emily shrugged, "Thanks, your son taught it to me," she said as she and Wyatt dissolved into white and blue orbs - quickly followed by Henry Jr who wanted to get away from Caleb who was advancing on him. Someone had had to teach the girl to punch, Henry only wished it wasn't coming back to haunt him at the moment. This, it appeared as though Emily had declared war on the men of the Warren line - that okay, he'd get her back.

* * *

Once he was back at his and Chris' apartment, Wyatt frowned when he walked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw his brother was sitting on the counter starring off into space again. "Chris," he said, his voice hitting close to a growl. He had to have a talk with his brother who was apparently the family's martyr. "Chris," seeing his brother wasn't listening to him, Wyatt walked up behind his brother and smacked him on the back of the head, not even grinning when Chris almost fell out of his seat.

"WY!"Chris whined as he rubbed the back of his head, "you could have destroyed some much needed brain cells then, Wyatt!" Chris snapped, frowning when he looked at his brother who had a frown on his face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Sighing, Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, "what?"

"What the hell was that down there?" Wyatt demanded, his eyes narrowing when he saw Chris' confused expression. "You know what I mean Chris and don't deny it," Wyatt growled, "what the hell was with you trying to get yourself killed down there?" He demanded, he didn't want Melinda shot anymore that he wanted Chris shot, but that wasn't what was bothering him. His brother had almost _died _in his arms.

"I wasn't trying to get myself killed!" Chris snapped, seeing Wyatt raised an eyebrow Chris jumped uo from the counter and threw his hands up in frustration. "What?" He demanded, "you would have preferred if I had allowed Mel to get shot!? Because the last time I checked I pushed her out of the way of an arrow that could have very well killed her!"

"No!" Wyatt shouted, "But at least the poision wouldn't have killed her!" Wyatt pointed out, his voice hitting close to a yell. "With her it would have been an easy case of healing a stab wound, but you're part Elder. Those arrows can _kill _you Chris!" Seeing Chris roll his eyes and go to storm out, Wyatt gripped his arm and sighed. "I can't loose either of you Chris, my main job is to protect you Chris, you know that. Nothing means more to me, right?"

But before Chris could answer he felt himseld being dragged into another flashback - he didn't know what triggered them. Sometimes it was simply words, other times it was rheotorical questions - it was never the same thing.

_Chris woke up with a small groan as he placed a hand to the back of the head where he felt as though he had been hit with a sledgehammer. His head was pulsing, God did they ever hear of Aspirin?! Feeling a pain in his shoulder, he felt his eyes travel down to his shoulder, and he guess he should be feeling pain there - considering he had been hit with an energy ball. Not an overly powerful one, but it hurt liked hell._

_Chris slowly sitting up, he regretted it instantly as his shoulder exploded in pain. But Chris was confused as the flashback went through his mind - he didn't understand what was going on. But like the other, he guessed something would happen, and while he wouldn't understand it completely, he would have a vague idea of what was happening. All he had to do was wait - and he didn't have to wait long. "I see you're finally awake," a cold voice smirked from the shadows, one that Chris knew he had heard in another flashback._

_Chris felt his body tense, but he didn't offer up any sarcasm or snappy retort - sparking his interest. Wow, someone had finally been able to keep him quiet, but Chris didn't know if he should be amazed he was keeping his mouth shut, or terrified because this person terrified him so much that he didn't make a peep. But at the same time, Chris could identify the defiant attitude in his body as he still didn't say anything - something Chris felt he wanted to do._

_The man in the shadows stepped forward into the light and Chris was able to make out the height and build of the man, even the silhouette of curls, but that was as much as he could get. To get an identity of the man that had been haunting him since his birthday he would have to wait until he stepped out of the shadows - assuming he would._

_"Is the great Christopher Halliwell actually speechless?" The voice asked - a mocking tone in his voice as his voice strained, a telltale to Chris that he was trying to hold in his temper. He didn't know how he knew all of this, he just knew that he knew. "I think I may have died of shock, tell me Chris," the voice said. "Are you giving me the silent treatment or are you throwing a tantrum?"_

_"Screw off!" Chris heard himself snarl, catching his attention. He wasn't used to hearing him direct that much hate towards someone with words before - okay, there had been this one guy at magic school, but he was a jerk. Hearing the man chuckle, Chris wasn't prepared for the next comment, one that sent his mind to a whole new level of confusion._

_"Now, there's the Chris I know and love" the voice said, he said, his eyes drifting to the injury on Chris' shoulder. "I would have to do that if you'd stop fighting your destiny and join me," he said calmly._

_Chris felt himself roll his eyes - at least that was still the same. "I can't do that," Chris replied, feeling even more confused when he heard the man sigh in was sounded like irritation, or was it sadness, or a combination of the three? Hearing a sigh come from his own mouth, Chris continued. "I can't be a part of this, I can't be evil, you know that!"_

_"There is no such thing as good or evil, Christopher. Only power," the man snapped, as Chris shook his head in disbelief. What had happened to him? "And the sooner you realise this, the easier things will be on you. I gave you the chance to join me, we're the most powerful beings this world has ever seen," the man said - causing Chris to mentally frown. If this man wanted power then why didn't he go after Wyatt? "We'd be the greatest power this ever seen!"_

_"What happened to you!?" Chris heard himself demand as he jumped to his feet, the him in the memory not even acknowledging the pain that shot through his body as he got to his feet. "Where did my big brother go!?" He asked, causing Chris' eyes go wide as the man came out of the shadows. Sure, it could be his brother - they had the same facial features, but there was something sinister about this Wyatt_

_"Chris." Wyatt sighed as he shook his head and pinched the top of his nose, why his brother had to be stubborn he would never understand. "I'm still here, I never left you," Wyatt stated as he met his brother's eyes - but looking into Wyatt's icy, cold blue eyes Chris was unable to see any of the brother he knew. "I've been here all along, you're the one that left."_

_"Because you started killing people who refused to bow down and kiss your Twice Blessed ass! And the others you enslaved, I can't and I wont be a part of that! Mom wouldn't want that for me, and I know she doesn't want it for you!" Chris shouted. "And I actually can't believe what I'm hearing, there was a time you would have never even wanted this!" There had been a time Wyatt had been the perfect brother who loved him and Mel unconditionally and looked out for them - to the point the could have been called a stalker._

_"Chris you know what happened!" Wyatt snapped, not giving any more information on the subject - infuriating Chris. He was living through the moment, shouting and doing what the other Chris did as though it was him, but when they spoke cryptically like this, he was at a loss._

_With that Wyatt snapped his fingers and a demon shimmered in, instantly kneeling before Wyatt and bowing his head. 'Yes my liege," he said, and if Chris had control over his body or the body in his flashback his mouth would have hit the ground. Wyatt, the Source of all Evil. Chris didn't know why, but he could have sworn he'd heard it before._

_"Christopher needs some help understanding the ways of the world we live in," Wyatt said, his eyes never leaving his brother's face - who was starring back at him with defiance. "Teach him," Wyatt ordered as turned away, "you'll thank me someday Chris."knew his brother would do, this Wyatt just stayed there and didn't bother to heal his brother. "I hope you'll understand someday Chris." And with that, Wyatt Halliwell - Source of all Evil orbed out in black and blue orbs._

_When Wyatt left the demon walked up to Chris and smirked, waving his hand and Chris was suddenly shackled to two metal poles as the demon walked behind him. Processing what he had just seen, Chris wasn't prepared for the snap of a whip before the whip collided with his back, leaving a cut as it left his back, only to snap back in a different -_

_After several hours, Chris fell to the floor as his shackles were undone and he laid there - motionless in a heap as the cell door creaked and Wyatt walked in, crouching beside his brother. But unlike what Chris knew his brother would do, this Wyatt just stayed there and didn't bother to heal his brother. "I hope you'll understand someday Chris." And with that, Wyatt Halliwell - Source of all Evil orbed out in black and blue orbs._

With the flashback ending, Chris looked at his brother with hard eyes. "I use to know that," he snarled, shrugging off his brother's hand. And before Wyatt could ask him what he meant, Chris orbed out, leaving behind a speechless Wyatt who starred at where his brother had just stood. Once his mind started up again, Wyatt quickly sensed for his brother- but he couldn't locate him. Chris didn't want to be found - he was blocking his brother.

-FIN-

With Special Appearances By :

Piper Halliwell ... Holly Marie Combs  
Leo Wyatt ... Brian Krause  
Paige Matthews ... Rose McGowan  
Sandra ... Elizabeth Dennehy  
Penny "Grams" Halliwell ... Jennifer Rhodes  
Patty Halliwell ... Finola Hughes  
The Source ... Misha Collins

-Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x03 : No Rest For The Witches-

**Author's Note:** There you go, there's the end of this story. The next one will be posted in a few days. But I warn you, it isn't a happy story. Well some of it is, but as it gets into the story there is angst. A lot of angst. Hell, I _cried _writing a few scenes. Yeah, so you have been warned. Please tune in though, I know you all love your angst. And it's not all sad, but some of it is. But there will be some humor ... and drama ... so, can't wait to here from you again! **Please review.**


End file.
